Ask GerIta
by Chocolateismylover
Summary: That's right! Now there is a panel for Germany and Italy to answer questions as a couple! Human and Nations alike can ask questions. OCs are allowed. Hetalia and Doctor Who references abound here! " Ve, come join us!" "I just hope things don't get too weird..."
1. Chapter 1

One day, Germany and Italy were about to start training at Germany's house when there was a crack of thunder and a large portal appeared that sucked the two countries into it.

"AHHHH I SURRENDER I SURRENDER!" Italy screamed as he and Germany fell through the portal and were deposited in what appeared to be someone's living room.

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!" Germany yelled in shock. Italy scooted closer to Germany and hugged him tightly out of fear.

"That would be my doing." A voice said. Germany whirled around, pulling out a gun and stopped when he realized he was pointing it a young woman with long brown hair and blue eyes who jumped at the sight of the gun and raised her hands.

"What did you do?!" Germany demanded to know. The girl eyed the gun warily as she answered. "My name is Chocolateismylover. I'm the author of this story. I got bored so I decided to bring you and Italy here so that people could ask you questions as a couple."

"You brought us here because you were BORED? You don't just kidnap people in order to take care of your boredom!" Germany prepared to start giving her a long lecture, but Italy, who had decided the girl was not a threat, finally spoke.

"~Ve, I don't mind Germany. Surely we can stay and answer a few questions."

"But we aren't- I- we're not a couple." Germany's face darkened, not with anger, but with a blush.

"Silly Germany, of course we are. You're just being too shy to admit it." Italy kissed Germany's cheek and laughed at his even redder cheeks.

The girl coughed quietly, catching their attention. "Because I'm a writer, I can send you back when we are done and have it so that no time passed in your world. Also, I can cook for both of you while we are here. I make a very good lasagna, or so I'm told."

"Yay! Pasta! Please Germany, say we can do it! Please?" Italy made puppy eyes at Germany who sighed.

"Fine. But I am going to set a few rules. Anyone can ask questions, but they can't be too…you know…mature just in case any younger people read this. You can leave a question in a review or a PM. And please don't make things too weird….please."

"Oh come on Germany. Life is boring without some weirdness!" Italy chirped.

"Ever since you came into my life, weird is the new normal."

"But you love me anyway, right?" Germany's mouth twitched at the corners.

Chocolateismylover smiled warmly at the couple.

And so it begins…

**Welcome to Ask GerIta where you can ask Germany and Italy questions as a couple! If you want to ask something, leave a question in a PM or a review. Just don't let it be too smutty or mature because there might be younger readers here.**

***Sits and waits for questions***


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Chocolateismylover woke up and checked on Germany and Italy, who were sleeping in a guest bedroom.

Germany was already awake and yelling at Italy, who had apparently snuck into his bed again.

"Come on you guys," Chocolateismylover chuckled as she watched the two "We can answer our first few questions while we eat breakfast."

After sitting down for breakfast with special foods for all three of them (wurst for Germany, pasta for Italy, and pancakes for the author), Chocolateismylover glanced at her email.

"Oh look! We already have three reviews!" she exclaimed. She read the first one out loud.

"The first reviewer, leftcat, asked one question,

_How does Japan feel about you guys acting so very lovey dovey 24/7?"_

Germany shifted on his chair uncomfortably. "Well, we don't act "lovey-dovey" per say, because I'm still uncomfortable with public displays of affection. But when we do, Japan seems to keep his distance."

"That's true!" Italy chimed in. "I remember this one time when Japan walked in on us…"

**~Flashback!~**

_"Germany-san and Italy-san, dinner is ready!" Japan called as he knocked on the door of Germany's bedroom. Not hearing a response, he opened the door and his eyes widened at what he saw._

_"Hey Japan! Wanna join us?"_

_Quickly holding up a hankerchief to his bleeding nose, he ran away as fast as he could. "I-I am sorry for intruding on you!"_

_"~Ve? Why did Japan go? He doesn't hate hugs that much, does he?"_

**~End Flashback~**

"Ever since then, he's kind of kept his distance when we want to be alone."

"NEXT QUESTION!" The author called out. "The-Always-Angel asked the next few questions:

_A question for each of you, then one as a couple:  
Germany- Bethoven. German or Austrian?  
Italy- What's up with that 'Veh' thing you do?  
Both- I just thought I'd warn you: Once the fangirls find out about this, you  
might wanna run. "_

"German." Ludwig replied immediately, without pause.

"~Ve… oh that? I don't know, it's just something I do a lot. Maybe it's because I'm always so happy from eating pasta…mm…pasta…." Italy trailed off. His stomach rumbled at the thought of his favorite food (even though he was already eating).

"Oh crap, I didn't think about the fangirls." The author muttered as she read the last part of the question. "That could be a problem later. "

"Anyway, here is the last set of questions for now. This one is from Reba G who said the following:

_Hi You two Yay I love this couple_

Anyway, here's my question(s):

Italy, did you know that Germany is really HRE? If you do, how did you figure  
that out?

In fact, how did your relationship started?

And I have to agree with the other reviewer. I may be a fangirl, I'm not that  
crazy."

Germany appeared to be confused by the first question. "Who is HRE?" he asked Italy, whose eyes began tearing up.

"Germany, can you leave the room for a few minutes?" he asked quietly. Even more befuddled, Germany acquiesced and left, closing the door behind him.

Italy sniffed a few times before finally speaking. The author laid a hand on his shoulder consolingly. "Yes, I did know. I knew the moment Germany opened the tomato box that he was my beloved Holy Rome. But I didn't know how to tell him, or if I was the best person to tell him. I still don't know if I should, or if it is something he has to figure out on his own."

The author let Italy cry softly for a few minutes before she finally called Germany back in, who allowed Italy to snuggle into his shoulder while he finished crying.

Once he felt better, Italy looked at the second question. "How did we become a couple?" he finally gave a small smile. "It's rather funny actually. I tried to call Germany on the phone and tell him but I kept messing up on the answering machine before I finally blurted it out. Later Germany called me back and said that he loved me too! It was one of the happiest days of my life!"

Looking at the last statement the author shrugged. "I wouldn't be surprised if we didn't get any fangirls. Anyway that's all the questions for now. I can't wait to see what other questions you guys get asked."

"Neither can I!" Italy replied cheerful as he hugged Germany, who awkwardly patted his back in return.

** Remember to leave a question in the form of a PM or review!**


	3. Chapter 3

A few hours later, Chocolateismylover noticed that a few more questions had been sent. Bringing her laptop with her, she plopped down on the couch next to Germany and Italy.

"Ve…Hey, did we get anymore questions, ve?" Italy inquired cheerfully. The author nodded.

"There's one from DEUTALiA that says:

_The minimal amount of attention this idea has is unacceptable . . .  
UNACCEPTALLLE!_

So then, Herr Beilschmidt, tell me: If there were some parallel universe in  
which male pregnancy were absolutely possible, and an internationally accepted  
normality, do you suppose you and Feli would have  
bratwurst-pasta-loving-GerTalian-babies? owo

Do me an awesome fanservice and speak true to your heart and adoration for  
Feli!"

Germany blinked as he tried to comprehend what he had just been asked. Male pregnancy? How in the world did people come up with these ideas? Technically, it wasn't even possible due to certain anatomical problems, but then again, the question was talking about a hypothetical situation.

"I don't know." he finally admitted. "That's an unusual question. I think it's more likely that I would adopt, because there are a lot of children out there without a home. The thing is, I don't know if I would be a good father, because I'm not that good with children."

"Oh Germany, I'm sure you would be a good papa!" Italy assured him.

"Still… I'm not sure I'm ready for that yet. Er, moving on to the…fanservice." Germany turned and took Italy's hands into his own.

"Italy… you are one of the most amazing people I have ever met. You may not be the bravest or the strongest person I know, but you have a good heart and you brought sunshine into my life from the first day I met you, even if I didn't realize it then. I love you so deeply that I do whatever it takes to keep that beautiful smile on your face. Ich liebe dich, Feliciano Vargas."

Italy's eyes watered with tears of happiness and his smile stretched even further than he thought was possible. He kissed Germany's lips and a squeal erupted from behind them, ruining the moment. They turned to see Chocolateismylover covering her mouth sheepishly.

"Sorry," she mumbled. "You were just so cute, and I squeed." She coughed in embarrassment and read the next question

From

_Crazy Fangirls here!  
No not really._

So question how do russia and Romano take your guyz relationship and do they  
ever try to get in on it?

"pandy334 wanted to know the same thing." The author added.

"Russia?" Germany cocked an eyebrow. "Why would he be interested in our relationship? As far as I know, he doesn't really care, nor has he tried to 'get in on it.' Romano, on the other hand…." Italy picked up where Germany left off.

"Romano doesn't like Germany and he got kind of angry and headbutted me when he found out we were dating. I think he said something along the lines of. 'You damn jerk! Why did you have to go and start dating the potato bastard! You idiot!' So yeah, I don't think he likes our relationship."

Chocolateismylover glanced at the computer. "How about we answer this question and then stop for now? This is from skyangel316."

_Gyah! You two are so CUTE together!  
So, I have to ask, what did Prussia say when he found out about the  
relationship? *Leans forward expectantly*  
Anyway  
Brazil isn't here right now to ask questions, but she's a huge fan of GerIta  
SO she'll probably be popping by in my next review.  
Well, that's all for now_

_Asta la pasta!_

"Gracie! It's nice to hear that you like us together!" Italy smiled.

Germany gave an exasperated sign. "Oh mein gott, when Bruder found out we were dating, he was insuffereable. He kept making all kinds of snide comments about us as a couple. The first thing he did when he found out was to laugh that annoying laugh of his. Then he said something like 'Aww, like little West is all grown up now. Looks like you don't need your magazines to fulfill your fantasies anymore.' I might have given him some serious injuries after that."

"Brazil will be coming?" Italy glanced at the review. "I can't wait!"

"We have some more questions, but I'm tired so I'll answer them later." Chocolateismylover yawned. "I'm sleepy."

Germany and Italy watched her trudge off to bed and then they both decided to follow. After all, it was Italy's bedtime anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

"Holy cow, there are a lot of questions!" The author exclaimed when she checked her mail.

Germany and Italy paid attention as she read one of the letters.

"This is from DangerousD"

_For the author: I love the way your writing this! With flash backs and stories  
around the questions! It makes the story so much more!_

For Germany:Eeeeeeee! I love you so much! Your like my fave charater! Don't  
worry I am not a 'crazy' fangirl, just a normal one (if those exist) anyway my  
question was how do you and Austria get along now (he's one of my Fave's too!)  
and say hi to Purssia for me!

For Italy: You are so cute! *hugs* Te amo! Anyway my question was if Germany  
was a girl do you think you'd still be together (since German women terrify  
you)

For Germany, Italy, and Author: can you gangnam style?

The aforementioned author blushed deeply at the compliment. "R-really?" she squeaked.

"Hey look Germany! Her face is all red like one of Big Brother Spain's tomatos!" Italy cheerfully pointed out.

"Indeed." Was all Germany could manage without chuckling out loud. He read the bit meant for him. "I, um, I guess I'm honored. It's good to know that not all of the people who like me are crazy. Austria and I get along pretty well nowadays, especially since he moved back to his house. I'll say hi to Bruder, but I can't guarantee whether his response will be appropriate or not."

Italy beamed as he read his part. "Thanks for the hug! And if Germany was a girl, I'm sure he'd be a pretty one, and since I'm already terrified of him, being a girl wouldn't make a difference and I would still love him."

"Thanks…I think." Germany said, not sure whether he had been complimented or not.

All three stared at the last part.

"….Gangnam style?" Italy asked. "What's that?" Germany also seemed confused.

"Well, it's easier to show you than to explain," the author said.

**~A few minutes later~**

"No. Absolutely not."

"But Germanyyyyy!"

"There is no way you can convince me to do _that._"

"Aww come on, please?"

"Your puppy eyes are not going to persuade me."

"But the readers asked for it. Listen to Italy!"

"YOU stay out of this!"

In the end, Italy and the author tried and failed to dance "gangnam style" while Germany coolly observed their efforts from the sidelines. They still had a lot of fun while doing it though and laughed until their sides hurt from just how silly the whole thing was.

"Okay!" The author managed in between giggles and snorts. "The next question is from KingdomKuroGeass"

_Hmmm...So Germany, whats the worst accident that Italy's gotten into that you  
had to rescue him from? And Italy, do you ever get Germany to take a siesta  
with you?_

After thinking for a few moments, Germany finally answered. "Well the thing is, I'm not allowed to talk about the particular incident that would answer your question due to the implications it would have if information about it got around. All I can tell you is that it involved a bottle of wine, _The Mona Lisa,_ a long car chase, and an escaped panda from the zoo."

Italy scratched his head. "Well, I've tried a few times in the past to get Germany to take a siesta with me, but he said it was a waste of time when he could be doing work. I managed to convince him once, but he couldn't actually fall asleep. Apparently it's physically impossible for Germany to sleep unless it his assigned time."

"There was also the fact that you were naked." Germany muttered. "It's hard to sleep with a naked person next to you."

"But I do it every night and you don't mind…"

"Um, moving on to the next question from TrinTrin… " the author read it out loud

_Who put on the first move?! like to lead you guys to date :3_

"Ve, it was me of course! Germany is so shy!"

"That's enough for now." The author said as she got up. "It's Yom Kippur tonight and I have to go to services."

"You're Jewish?"

"Yeah. I might not get around to reading questions until after I'm done fasting. But we shall see."

**Remember, you can ask questions as anyone but remember to keep it PG. I may slip in a few innuendoes, but I want to stay away from smut. Leave questions in the form of a review or a PM!**


	5. Chapter 5

After a tired author came back home from services, she collapsed onto her bed and started snoring.

While she slept, Italy opened up her laptop and checked for any new messages. To his surprise, there were a lot in the inbox.

"Ve, there a lot of messages. Come and look." he called to Germany.

Germany leaned over Italy as he read the messages and frowned. "You'd think that they would have better grammar and spelling than this. Anyway, let's answer some questions while the author is asleep so that she doesn't have to do as many later."

"That's a great idea!" Italy cheered. "The first one is another one from DEUTALiA.

_So which of the other's origin do you guys spend more time together in?  
Germany, or Italy?_

"I used to spend most of my time at Germany's house, but he's been coming over to my place a lot recently. In general though, we hang out in his country and go on dates in mine."

"I concur. Next message." Germany read another question out loud. "Silent Phantom gal said the following:

_Sapphire here! Hi! I'm not the GerIta fangirl that's my sister Sparkle so  
she'll Probally show up soon so be warned!  
Now onto my question  
Italy: Is it true that you have a badass mafia side? If so does Germany know  
about it? Can you show it to us?_

"Sapphire and Sparkle? Ve, those are pretty names-"

"Italy, no flirting. Now answer the question."

Italy blinked and cocked his head as he considered the question. "A mafia side? No, not really, that's more of Romano's thing. I'm sorry if I disappointed you by saying that. I can try though."

Italy put on a fedora hat and said in as deep a voice he could muster. "I'll make him an offer he can't refuse." It kind of sounded cool until his voice cracked at the end.

Italy shrugged. "Well, I tried."

"The next question is from…Mexico?" Germany continued reading.

_"This is Mexico :Hola! My name is Mexico, you know that brunette brown eyed girl  
who is...ah, screw it. I'm America's and Canada's sister, and yes, I am really  
related to them, because I can get HYPERSPAZZYLIKEABOSS! Hey...to get dirt on  
America and England, watch the youtube video named USUK Wedding, believe me,  
you will crack up. So, can both of you guys come to get pan dulce with me? I  
will add going to a restaurant to get pasta and wurst and TACOS! YUMMY YUMMY  
TACOS! Adios, Mexico, aka: Monica Vasquez."_

"Sure! We'd love to come and eat with you sometime, especially if there's pasta! I don't know when we can do it though, since the author didn't say how long we will be here."

Germany shrugged in agreement. "All right, here's the last one we'll do for now. It's from MissSerendipity1235"

_Konichiwa Doitsu and Itaria!  
Nagasaki: Konichiwa minna! I'm Nagasaki Prefecture! But you can call me  
Chibisaki or Toki-chan!  
Fukuoka: Konichiwa,I am Fukuoka Prefecture,Chibisaki's elder sister. You may  
call me Yukiko or Yuki-chan though.  
Nagasaki: Itaria,why do you curse but you don't even know it? And why do you  
turn yandere!? And you start making people die and-and *Cries violently*  
Fukuoka: I swear,I'm only doing this for the social betterment of you,Toki  
Aiko Honda! *Starts hugging and whispering calmly*  
Nagasaki: Arigato!  
Fukuoka: You're ,Just stay there and look pretty for the time being,ne?  
Nagasaki: Okay. *Starts texting Sardinia and Osaka*  
Fukuoka: And Doitsu,why do you overwork Nippon? Honestly,in all seriousness,my  
dance instructor acts JUST like you. She makes us do push-ups and handstands  
for 45 minutes,and stand in a hot room until we all start to hallucinate.  
Nagasaki: One time,Yuki even hallucinated. She thought I was President Obama!  
Fukuoka: You remember what I said about the social betterment and all that  
crap,ne?  
Nagasaki: Yeah.  
Fukuoka: In other words,it means shut the heck up before I lock you in a  
closet with no food for 38 hours!  
Nagasaki: Burn. Screw you.  
Fukuoka: Screw you back. Anyway Sayonara and Daisuki Minna!  
Nagasaki: (Translates) Bye-Bye and we love you all! *Holds up peace sign*_

It took a few moments for Italy and Germany to process the overwhelmingly long message.

Italy looked extremely confused. "Why do I curse and make people die?...but I don't! I've never hurt anyone! I don't know why people are accusing me of stuff I haven't done!" Italy began crying.

"I don't overwork Japan that much do I?" Germany asked. "I'm just trying to help him and Italy become the best soldiers possible. I've never made them stand in a hot room before, though. Anyway, it was nice meeting you two and all of our other reviewers."

"Ve, I can't wait to see what else people ask us!"


	6. Chapter 6

"Ve, this story has a lot of followers and favorites!" Italy exclaimed. "We also have a ton more questions."

"It's early enough in the day that the fasting won't go to my head so I guess I can help you guys answer some questions." The author glanced at the first question.

DangerousD:

_For Italy & Germany: thnx for answering my first questions! Now I have one  
about Japan! Japan's a pretty reserved guy, but come on there has to be time  
he got drunk and did...things with I don't know-GREECE! If there was tell me  
about it NOW!  
For author: what's that holiday (idk how to spell it) about? I'm always  
interested in other cultures and religions.  
For Germany: I know you had no choice in your leader, but what the fan service  
was up with hitler?  
For Italy: i know the author said keep it pg, so I'll do it subtlety. When you  
and Germany are being 'affectionate' who does the 'work'? I think it's you  
cause Germany seems...inexperienced...and lazy with 4-play.  
For Germany again: don't hate me!_

"Ve, Japan gets really funny when he's drunk." Italy giggled. "It's too bad he doesn't do it often. There was this one time he and Greece drank too much sake and then they started singing songs from _The Lion King_ to Greece's cats. At one point, Japan picked up a cat and held it over his head while he sang. Apparently, 'Captain Cat' is now king of Pride Rock."

"Yom Kippur? It's a holiday that takes place ten days after the beginning of the Jewish New Year, Rosh Hashana." The author explained. "On Yom Kippur, we ask God for forgiveness for our sins from the past year. We also ask forgiveness from each other if we've done anything mean or hurtful to them. Also, for 24 hours we don't eat or drink anything and we pray a lot. It's one of the holiest days of the year for us."

Germany took a deep breath and let it out slowly before he answered his question. "My people chose him to be our leader and we only realized too late that it was wrong. It was totally out of my control and he had full authority over me. I had to do everything he said" His voice started shaking. "It was horrible. I still have nightmare sometimes about it. All of the things he forced me to do…all those poor souls." Germany finally broke down and began sobbing heavily.

Italy hugged Germany tightly and began soothing him by speaking quietly into his ear. When Germany finally composed himself, Italy answered the next question. "Well, Germany may be inexperienced, but he knows a lot from all those videos he hides in his closet. But that doesn't change the fact that there are reasons Italians are the best lovers." he winked as he spoke.

"And no, I don't hate you. It's just a very hard subject for me to talk about." Germany said quietly.

"The next set of questions is in two parts." Chocolateismylover said. "Here's the first part:"

Reba G:

_Hi Italy and Germany  
Thank you for answering my question's, Italy.  
Now, It's Mr. Germany's turn:  
Germany, why do you like dog's so much? besides the fact you have three dogs  
at home already. I like dog's too One a lapdog and one a beagle  
Also, what do you think Italy would look like in a maids outfit? *winks at  
Italy*  
In fact, Germany can you leave the room for a little bit? I have a question  
for Italy and it's private._

After thinking for a bit, Germany replied, "I suppose I like dogs because they are among the most loyal and hardworking pets. They can also be trained and are tougher than other pets. And they are soft and fluffy." His cheeks flamed pink as he imagined Italy in a very short maid's dress. "Uh, h-he would look really cute I guess." he stammered.

Once Germany had left the room muttering something about how he needed to leave anyway to "be by himself," Italy and the author read the second part

_Italy, I know you said you want Germany to figure it out himself, but I think  
it'll be a good idea to jog his memory a little to give him a head start.  
Did Hungary make the same maid outfit to fit your size the day you hit  
puberty? If she did, do you still have it?  
If you do, put it on and get Germany to get a good look at you.  
I hope that will give him a good start.  
Okay, Bye Italy and Good Luck_

Italy considered this for a moment. "I stopped wearing dresses and started wearing boy's clothes after I went through puberty and Austria learned that I was a boy, but I think I might have at least one dress that still fits me."

Chocolateismylover typed something on her computer and a dress about Italy's size appeared out of nowhere and Italy put it on (while the embarrassed author averted her eyes).

"You can come in now Germany!" Italy called.

The blond country came back into the room and his jaw dropped when he saw a _very _sexy Italy wearing an old fashioned maid's outfit (that showed off his legs rather nicely) standing in the middle of the room. An image of a small girl with a curl and a similar outfit flashed through Germany's mind and disappeared.

"Germany? Are you all right?" Italy asked, rushing over to Germany.

"I'm fine, I was just overwhelmed. Can we move on please?"

"Okay here's the next one."

ImHetalian:

_Mk Hola! So ive been a Gerita fan in like forever Here are some questions  
If you two ever Get married who would ask?  
Also Who Tops? Italy can.. Maybe.. One day... Okay... Adios,Amigos_

"Despite the fact that he's so shy, I think Germany would. I mean technically, he kind of already proposed once though I did decline**. (A/N this is a reference to the Buon San Valentino strip for those who don't know)**

"And uh, I actually top more often than Germany, mostly because he likes doing weird things when he tops. Anyway, next question ve!"

skyangel316:

_I'm back boys  
And I brought Brazil with me.  
Brazil : Hey  
My admin kept me home tonight so I thought I'd ask my questions now!  
Me : I only kept you in 'cause it's a school night and you're as annoying as  
Prussia and America after you party.  
Brazil : Tch... You're one to talk. *Shoves me away from the computer, kicking  
and cursing* Excuse her, she was doing her Algebra work ALL DAY and math puts  
her in a bad mood  
Anyway, my question is...Are you aware that Hungary has been spying on you?  
She bugged your houses...DON'T TELL HER I SAID THIS! She'd beat me with her  
frying pan if she found out I said that! You've seen what she does to Gilbert.  
*Shudders* It isn't pretty...Well, I have to get my admin to cool off  
so...Bye!_

"HUNGARY DID WHAT!"

"Ve, why would Miss. Hungary do that? Oh yeah, she likes taking pictures of people kissing…"

"Um, it's not just the kissing she likes, Italy… Anyway, it was nice to see you Brazil." Germany nodded politely.

"Let's stop for now, okay? I really shouldn't be typing on an empty stomach." The author said. "I can't eat until later tonight."

"Not even pasta?"

"Not even pasta."

"Oh you poor thing!"

"Yeah…"


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: I just want to make something clear. It is totally fine if you ask questions as an OC or even as an actual character from Hetalia. I don't have a problem if you ask more than one question. What I DO have a problem with is that quite a few people are sending me long messages that take up a lot of space. So please, if you have a question, try to keep your message short and sweet. I can write chapters more efficiently when I have straightforward questions to answer. **

**I probably just got a lot of haters right now, but just remember that this is about Germany and Italy, not any other characters, not your OCs, and not about me. If you can, ask questions related to Germany and Italy, not about other characters, unless it is in relation to Germany and Italy's relationship.**

"~Ve, your kitty is so soft." Italy signed happily as he stroked the fur of the tortoiseshell calico cat that sat on his lap. It purred loudly when Italy rubbed the soft fur under its ears.

"Her name's Minerva. I named her after a character from the _Harry Potter_ books." Chocolateismylover told him. "I totally forgot to introduce her to you before. She certainly likes you though, usually she doesn't show herself around other people."

After breaking her fast, the author sat down on her computer to check for new messages. She raised an eyebrow and Germany and Italy leaned over her shoulder to look.

The Phsyco-The Scared-The Brit:

_North: Hi!  
East: Hallo..  
South: Hello!  
West: Hola!  
North: We're North, East, South, and West Texas! East has a bunch of German  
Cities in her!  
East: DO NOT!  
West: Si! You do You have a sign that say's  
"GERMAN FOOD AND SLIGHTLY LESS AMERICAN FOOD!" I swear, with all the  
German flags in your room, your trying to become German  
East: AT LEAST I'M NOT A MEXICAN!  
West: YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT!  
South: While they are fighting, We just wanted to ask you, Would you like to  
come over sometime? I mean we have a lot of German, Italian, and Mexican  
foods.  
North: You mean that's ALL we have besides daddy's food.  
South: Right.  
East: SASAUGE LOVER!  
West: I LOVE SASAUGE OKAY? IS THAT SO BAD?!  
South: Well, Their choking each other again..  
North: Just like when we came from Acient Asia!  
South: I got to go stop them from choking each other... Bye!,  
North, East, South, and West Texas  
Michelle, Jaycee, Bryce, and Ishmael Jones._

Germany shrugged. "Sure, I suppose we can come over. I don't know when we can though, seeing as we might be here a while. Next question."

"Coming right up." The author said.

DEUTALiA:

_Herr Beilschmidt,  
Does Gilbert have a serious side? Has he ever been . . . er, brotherly (for  
lack of better word?)  
The same for you, Feli.  
Is Lovi ever sweet and not as loud? xD_

"Bruder can be serious, but 99% of the time he isn't. He was very much like a big brother to me when he found me as a young country, but nowadays it feels like I'm babysitting him."

"With Lovino, there's his usual self, and then there are times when he swears less and acts more tolerant, but I wouldn't use the word "sweet." He can still be a good brother though, though he won't admit it."

"Okay then, here's the next question."

Mexico:

_Yes, Alemania. This is Mexico, the one that you said to me to declare war on America! For your fault, you attacked me and I had to join the Allies! (*composes herself*) Sorry, I am in a bad mood since that stupid country Argentina just made a epic fight (sword fight, i don't know why we called it that, we just went with it) with Brazil, then Brazil ended up in the hospital, followed by Argentina, because I beat him up, and Cuba was chasing me all over the building, lovestruck...sorry of my ranting. And because of my rant, here are your questions._

_Italy- Okay, how is Romano? I haven't seen him in...a week. We still need to prank Prussia (coughnopeitsGermanycough) with tomatoes, crabs, and a red sharpie marker. And no worries, I can bring the pasta right back at ya! *teleports pasta to Italy* Wait...augh! Stupid American accent! AMERICA, I SWEAR THAT IF I START SAYING I'M THE HERO JUST BY BEING WITH YOU, I'M LITERALLY GOING TO KILL YOU!_

_Germany- Being with the Allies sucks. You deal with your idiot brother, and see fights between France and England. It was funny at first, but now I'm bored just by seeing them. Can you give your opinion on the Allies? Let's see if we have the same point of view of Allies, si?_

_(To the author- Sorry of my long review. And about the first comment, if you didn't know, in WWII, Germany wanted Mexico to be with the Axis, if America entered the war, she should declare war on him, and then put Japan as a ally. This would make America join the Axis instead of the Allies for fear that he would hurt his younger sister. And if Mexico accepted, Germany would help Mexico get Texas, New Mexico and Arizona back. But when America did enter the war, Mexico declared neutrality, and declined. But Germany persisted, and attacked Mexico, despite the fact that she was neutral. Then Mexico got angry, and entered the war, being in the Allies' side. You can check this on Wikipedia if you like.)_

All three people took a few minutes to read through all of the information. A plate of pasta popped into existence and Italy dug into it as he spoke.

"Romano's doing fine as far as I know. Ve, you should get that cough checked out. You might have a cold!"

"The Allies…" Germany paused to think carefully before he answered. "America and I are on relatively good terms as of recently, though personally I find him to be very loud, obnoxious, and unorganized. Also, he is extremely idealistic, which I'm not sure is a good thing. England and I are not friends, but we are not enemies either. I guess we feel a sort of mutual respect for each other. France and I get along better than we used to, but I don't like him due to his perverted nature. Russia and I haven't really had much contact with each other and I'm fine with it being that way. China is all right I suppose, but I don't really know him very well."

"All right. There's one more message to read and then I'll have gotten through all of my messages for now." Chocolateismylover grinned.

skyangel316:

_Brazil : *Is hiding in the basement currently* Hungary found out I leaked  
that...She apparently likes this fic. So...Yeah...While I like her, she  
terrifies me sometimes.  
It's nice to see you too, outside those chaotic meetings! Sometimes...I  
swear...*Eye twitch* The countries in the meetings can drive me crazy.  
So...I have to ask, being the hopeless romantic that I am, where was your  
first date and what did you do?_

The author nodded sympathetically. "That sounds like it sucks. I don't envy you. Hungary likes this fic huh? Odd, I haven't seen her favorite it yet…or review. For that matter only Mexico, Brazil, and the Texas' have reviewed among the nations. To be frank, I'm surprised France hasn't found this yet. Sorry, I digress."

"Our first date (at least the one I would count as our first "real" date) was a day spent in Venice sightseeing before going to a fancy restaurant for dinner." Germany smiled at the memory. "Italy got a bit of sauce on his lip and I kissed him as an excuse to get it off."

"~Ve, it really was wonderful! After dinner, we took a boat ride and gazed up at the stars."

"Awww." Chocolateismylover vocalized what she was sure everyone who read the above paragraph was likely to be thinking. "Looks like we got thorough all of our mail today! I can't wait to see what else people ask you!"


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N) Look people, I meant it when I said to keep your messages short and to the point. If you have a question ASK THE QUESTION. Don't just talk a lot because I have no idea how you expect me/Germany/Italy to respond.**

**I say this because someone ignored my previous statement and sent a really long message.**

**If this continues, I will start ignoring any mail that does not directly ask a question.**

**Sorry for taking up your time.**

**Now back to our regularly scheduled craziness.**

"Yay! We have more mail!" Chocolateismylover beamed as she checked her account.

"Ve! Let's start with this one."

Cloudtailxx:

_Ciao and Italy! Im gonna keep this short and sweet because I have to go to  
the dentists soon... Speaking of which here is my first question...  
Germany, I can imagine that Italy hates the dentist, like me. So has there  
ever been a time when you had to drag him there, and if so, what were the  
consequences?  
And here's one for Italy: How do you keep your hair under controll? Im  
English, but I must have Italian blood because I love pasta and I have a curl  
like yours. How do you stop it from getting tangled?  
I love both you guys, and thanks for listening! PS. Here is an internet cookie  
for all three of you xxx_

Germany chuckled softly. "You're right. Italy really hates the dentist. Every time he has an appointment, I have to physically drag him there and promise him that he will get pasta a half hour after they clean his teeth. I always bring a cat with me, it calms him down if he has something soft to touch. Although, one time, the cat escaped and caused quite a ruckus in the waiting room while everyone was trying to catch it."

"Funny you should mention the dentist. I just had an appointment earlier today!" the author laughed. "What a coincidence!"

"My hair? I take of it the same way everyone else does, except I have to careful about what my curl touches, especially when it gets tangled with someone else's hair. It really hurts! I just try to stay away from things that might catch my hair."

Three cookies popped out of nowhere.

"For me too? Thanks!" the author gratefully bit into her cookie. "Delicious! I love the magic of the internet!"

"Speaking of magic, read this next one, ve!"

_ChancellorPuddinghead:_

_Guten Abend, jedesPony!  
As a diehard pegasister, it is almost required that I ask this question: Who  
is your favorite pony? From My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic; I once had an  
answer of "uh...a Shetland?" to that...  
Author, if you know MLP, you answer, too, if you don't mind.  
Also:  
When did you two first say the three little words to each other? (Or two, I  
guess, in Veniziano's case...)  
Danke!_

"My Little Pony? I love that show! It's so magical ve!" Italy started bouncing up and down excitedly. "I love Pinkie Pie. She's really funny and laughs a lot. And she throws lots of parties. And she makes cupcakes!"

Germany mumbled something under his breath.

"What was that?" the author asked, a smile twitching at the corners of her mouth."

"I SAID MY FAVORITE PONY IS TWILIGHT SPARKLE, VERDAMMIT!"

"So you DO like the show! I knew it when I saw the dvd's in your closet with the porn!"

"Please be quiet, Italy."

"My favorite pony…" The author furrowed her brow as she thought. "There are a lot of great characters, but I guess I my favorite is Fluttershy. She is so cute and she reminds me a lot of myself. I also like Princess Luna. Too bad there isn't that much of her. Wow, I'm surprised that people are asking me questions as well as you boys."

"I know I said this before, but I confessed to Germany on the answering machine of his phone. When he called back, we both openly admitted that we loved each other."

"Kay, last question."

This is Mexico:

_Hmm...America...I see him as a idiot who thinks he is a hero,  
our countries are in very good terms, yes. But at least he should mature a  
bit. England...my best friend...he is composed, but he should stop fighting  
France, it is already getting boring...France is a perv, but when I was  
little, I did see his brotherly side a lot...he was my big brother too, Italy.  
Russia...he is a child on the inside...but he is nice at times. I am a bit  
more well liked than America is, especially his enemies. And China, well is  
mature, but he should stop at complaining of how immature we are...I mean we  
are mature, it's just uh...I actually don't know.  
Italy- I am fine. It's that-(coughs up a bit of blood) **! Another bloodbath?  
They should stop all of this killing, I'm losing tourists and it is pretty  
dangerous out at night. Here, tell Romano that we need MOOSTACHES! I need to  
creep out America with red crabs with moostaches.  
Germany- You do know that me, Prussia, and Canada were out doing a sword fight  
with Argentina for landing Brazil (if you didn't know, he is my boyfriend) in  
the hospital. Okay, Senor German Dude, watch out for Prussia when he sword  
fights me, got it? Oh, I got a surprise for you next time I reply! And here is  
some pasta and wurst...and also beer. Adios!_

Italy cocked his head to the side, confused. "Ve, I don't know what question she's asking us. I guess I'll tell Romano…?"

Italy wasn't the only one who looked confused. Germany scratched his head. "Actually I didn't know that about you and the others. But I don't see what it has to do with me politically…"

"Hey Mexico, can you ask us a proper question next time?" The author asked. "That's why we're here. All this stuff you're telling us is cool, but you're supposed to be asking Germany and Italy questions. I'm sorry if I offended you just now. I can't wait for the surprise though."

"Hey, you sounded kind of like Japan just now!" Italy giggled.

A plate of pasta, some wurst, and a beer appeared next to the cookies.

"I hope I don't get into trouble for having alcohol in my house. I'm a minor." Chocolateismylover mused worriedly.

"~Ve, Grazie for all the reviews. It makes all three of us feel special!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you thank you thank you all so much for the reviews and favorites. I love you all!**

"Whew, glad I got all my homework done." Chocolateismylover leaned back in her chair and let out a relieved sigh. Suddenly, her ears caught the sound of someone singing. Tracking the singing back to its source, she peeked into the living room where Italy was watching a video on youtube and singing along.

"Italy?"

"Hey I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me maybe." Italy sang with the pop star. Germany was pinching the bridge of his nose exasperatedly.

"Any new messages?" he asked, sincerely hoping for an affirmative."

"Yup. Five new messages." Chocolateismylover sat down next to Italy and opened her mail.

The-Always-Angel:

_Hey, guys, it's Angel again!  
So, I'm sorry I started that whole fangirl thing, but you've gotta admit, it  
was pretty cool to see all of the 'normal' *coughnotreallycough* fangirls.  
Ger-manly, (Please don't get mad at me for calling you that. It's what my  
friends and I call you.) Tell me, what do remember of your childhood? Does it  
perhaps involve a little maid in a green dress? With a weird  
country-curl-thing just like Italy's? And a strange love for *takes a deep  
breath* PASTA!  
Italy, how is it that everyone thinks you're the oblivious one? TWELVE  
CENTURIES, and he *gestures to Germany wildly* is completely and idiotically  
unaware!  
Sorry, done with the fangirl moment. Anyway, I'm sure you're all hungry, so  
I'm sending food.  
For Italy, Tortellini Alfredo Al Dente, breadsticks, tiramisu, and red wine.  
For Germany, wurst, finely mashed potatoes, German chocolate cake, and beer.  
For dear author, hot tomato soup, a grilled cheese, homemade chocolate-chip  
cookies, a liscense to handlle alcohol, and hot chocolate._

By now, all three of them were used to having items magically appear out of nowhere so they dug into the food without comment.

"Thanks for the stuff! Trust me, I am happier than anyone that all of the fangirls I've had letters from so far are sane." The author said with a smile.

Germany frowned at the blurry images that assaulted his mind. "I don't really remember anything about my childhood before I met Prussia. I have flashbacks sometimes of a person who matches your description…and…" Germany paused as his mind made some connections. "….Italy's…but that was a girl." Stopping again, Germany started thinking very hard while Italy spoke.

"Oh, don't be too harsh toward Germany! Remember, he doesn't know anything about his past and he hasn't had a reason to believe I would be a part of it."

"Italy…did you ever dress up as girl when you were little?" Germany asked suddenly.

"Well, yes. You see, Austria thought I was a girl."

"That was you in my dream?"

Because she is a total cockblock and she wanted to prolong the drama, the author moved onto the next question, oblivious to all the glares she was certain were being directed her way.

She took a sip of the hot chocolate as she looked at the letter. When she saw who it was from, she did a spit take (fortunately avoiding the computer).

Francis B:

_Ohonhonhon Zis is interesting...  
Little Brother Italia, I hope you're putting those lessons you asked for to  
good use...  
Monsieur Germany, let me make one thing clear: IF YOU HURT HIM, I WILL COME TO  
YOUR HOUSE, FORCE YOU TO EAT ANGELTERRE'S COOKING, AND HAVE SWITZERLAND SHOOT  
YOU!  
Madame Authoress, you said you were surprised I hadn't found this yet, no?  
Ohonhonhonhon  
-France_

"Ve, Big Brother France! Don't worry, I still remember everything you taught me, and so far Germany really likes it! He especially like the-mmph!" Germany put his hand over Italy's mouth.

"That's enough Italy. France, I can assure that I will do nothing to hurt Italy. And even if you do come after me, remember that I am more than a match for you or Switzerland. Since when do you and Switzerland get along away?"

The aforemention "authoress" was quiet for a moment. Then she stood up, walked toward the nearest wall and then began banging her head against it.

"I jinxed this whole thing when I said that didn't I? It's just like in the movies where people ask 'how can things get any worse' right before they do!" She continued banging her head until Germany pulled her away. She looked toward him, her eyes out of focus .

"Hehe. There are stars floating around my head." She giggled before passing out.

"Er, now what?" Germany asked after he placed the unconscious author on the couch.

Italy shrugged. "I guess we answer the last few questions starting with this one."

Reba G:

_Hi It's me again and I bet my money that I'm annoying you (I'm sorry if  
I am. I just like these kind of things)  
Any way, here are more questions:  
Italy, on the day you first met Germany, how did you end up in that tomato box  
in the first place?  
Germany, during the time during grenade training, how long were you paniking  
until you realized the grenade in Italy's mouth was a dud? Just asking.  
Random question: On your first time on that island, you know, when you guys  
are making s'mores? HOW CAN YOU NOT HERE THE ALLIES?! C'mon! They were nearby  
making s'mores too and America yelled, and I quote, "I FEEL LIKE WE'RE  
SUMMONING THE DEVIL!" HOW CAN YOU NOT HEAR THAT?!  
Ok, see you guys next time_

"No you're not annoying us. We agreed to answer these questions after all." Germany reassured.

"Oh yeah, the tomato box! Well you see, when Germany was invading, Romano and I freaked out and got split up. I hid in a truck with a lot of tomato crates and I climbed inside one to grab a tomato but people started coming so I put the lid on over me. Then I heard someone nail the lid on and felt the box being moved out to the forest. When Germany found me, I was scared that he was going to eat me or something until I actually saw him and he captured me and then I knew things would be all right."

Germany took in a deep breath and let it out, clearly embarrassed. "I panicked for nearly ten whole minutes before I finally calmed down and realized the grenade wasn't going to explode. I swear, teaching Italy how to handle grenades will give me a heart attack one day."

"Ve, now that you mention it, I did hear something that night, but I thought it was a bird or something. I guess they must have been on the other side of the island watching us with binoculars."

"That was a weird night." Germany muttered as he clicked on the next question.

DEUTALiA:

_Herr Beilschmidt, ahem, er, could you loosen your hair for the rest of the  
questionnaire? That'd be . . . very nice._

Germany made a face.

"Oh come on Germany, please do it! You look so good with your hair down! It makes you look sexy~" Italy pleaded. Germany sighed and ruffled his hands through his hair, making it look as messy as it normally did when he woke up. Chocolateismylover began to stir at this time, but immediately passed out again at the sight of Germany and his messy hair with a cry of "AHH, MY OVARIES!" and a heavy nosebleed.

"Ve, is she alright?"

"She should be fine. Let's just answer the last questions."

BlueXBeanie:

_To the Author: Heehee, this is super cute! It made me squeal a lot xD  
Okay, now to Germany and Italy! :D Just one question, because I kind of drew a  
blank when thinking of one: What was the best date you guys have ever went on,  
and have you guys ever had a pillow fight? xD  
Ehh, that's two, but whatever. I can't wait for an update! :D Ciao!_

"I'm sure that if she was conscious, the author would be very grateful for your comment, but as things are, we shall tell her when she regains consciousness."

"Our best date…hmm…the one that comes to mind is this time when we went on a picnic near Germany's place in a meadow with lots of flowers. Germany brought pasta that he had made just for me and baked a cake that he brought along. It was one of the sweetest things he's ever done for me."

"No, Italy and I have never had a pillow fight-hey!" Germany was interrupted by a fluffy white pillow flying into his face. With an uncharacteristic smirk, Germany grabbed the pillow and flung it back at Italy who dodged and retaliated with several more pillows he found.

The next few minutes were a whirl of pillows and stray feathers. Eventually Chocolateismylover woke up again and joined in. Italy allied with Germany against her but surrendered almost instantly.

"Ve, that was fun!" Italy panted as all three lay down on the floor.

"Yes, it was quite nice." Germany mused.

"I love our reviewers. Without them, this kind of stuff wouldn't be happening. Can't wait to see what shenanigans they'll get us into next. Who knows? Maybe some more fellow countries will join the reviewers."


	10. Chapter 10

**I LOVE YOU ALL! Er, not in that way, but you know what I mean. I don't know what I do to deserve such love and positive feedback from you guys and girls!"**

"~Guess who's got some more letters for you to answer?~" Chocolateismylover

chirped in a singsong voice as she waltzed into the kitchen with her laptop.

"Yay! More questions! Ve, let's begin!"

Francis B:

_Ohonhonhonhon  
Oh, Madame, you didn't, 'ow you say, 'jinx it.' Mon fleur, Ze-Always-Angel  
told me to look.  
Italia, That's good to hear. After all, France is ze country of love, no?  
Germany... Okay, so Swizterland and I haven't been on such good terms since I  
tried to kiss Liechtenstien. He actually tries to shoot me at every meeting...  
BUT I 'AVE NO REGRETS!  
Perhaps I should show zis to Angelterre, or America. Zey would enjoy it, no?  
-France_

Chocolateismylover blushed. "I should have realized word would get around." She muttered under her breath.

"It's nice to hear from you again France!" Italy smiled.

"Mein gott. England and America? If they find this, who knows what will happen." Germany groaned.

"Indeed. Next." The author moved on to the next letter.

Reba G:

_Oh, thank god I'm not annoying you :D  
To aurthor: HEY! I WANNA SEE THAT MOMENT THE-ALWAYS-ANGEL REQUESTED!  
WAAAAAAAHHHHH! DX  
Anyway, both of you and author, have you guys ever played or watched a  
walkthrough of Hetaoni? If you have, how did you all react? What were your  
favorite parts? (Sorry for asking such a stupid question)  
My reaction, I was scared and I CRIED so bad, I barley looked at Italy the  
same way. *hugs Italy and Germany* THANK GOD YOU GUYS ARE ALIVE!_

The author grinned evilly. "I KEPT YOU IN SUSPENSE HUH? TOO BAD! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" she cackled loudly and lightning flashed outside.

"Anyway," she continued calmly, "Yes, I've seen Hetaone and goddamnit that is one of the most depressing things I've ever seen! I enjoyed it, but I nearly cried at some parts. I guess my favorite bit was when all the countries made up their human names and signed the contract thing."

Germany went next. "I don't normally watch that kind of thing, but I enjoyed how well written it was. However, I find it annoying that it is longer than the original game and that it's not even done yet as far as I know. And after a certain point, the plot was getting hard to follow. My favorite part was when the other countries show up outside of the mansion to try to help us (them?) out."

Italy began crying. "I didn't like that game at all. It was so sad and people were dying and there was a scary monster. I guess I did like the bit where everyone told me that they cared for me and would look out for me and that I didn't have to do things by myself. That was kind of nice. And yes, I'm glad both of us are alive."

After wiping away a few tears, the author glanced at the next question. "Hey, it's from Mexico… sort of."

I Am Mexico:

_Hola! This is Male!Mexico, aka: Martin Vasquez. The other Mexico,  
Monica, is sick today, so I will ask today.  
And and also she told me that the surprise isn't done yet, she still needs to  
find a few tweaks here and there.  
Monica's (Original Mexico's) Questions-  
You know, I have been wondering...are you going to have a wedding?  
And if you do, what date and place?  
Also, can I be a bridesmaid!?  
My Question-  
Have you ever met your fem selves? Because Mexico been pestering me about  
this. And she isn't offended, she just needs to shut up for a second.  
Adios, Male!Mexico, Martin Vasquez._

"Nice to meet you Mr. Vasquez." Germany said. "All of us here can't wait for Monica's surprise. Er, I haven't actually proposed yet, but that might change in the future… I guess you can be a bridesmaid, Monica, but just keep in mind that you would have to work with some countries who you don't care for much."

"Our fem selves?" Italy shook his head. "No we haven't." The author jumped in.

"But I can fix that if you want, just not now. Maybe next chapter if we don't have too many questons."

She glanced at the next letter and started laughing. Germany and Italy leaned over her shoulders to look.

Arthur K:

_Hello you three. Just to warn you America has found this and may ask  
some...questions, he's not done it yet because his laptop's broken.  
So anyway to my question: WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS WRONG WITH MY COOKING?  
And Germany I may not get on with Italy that well but I will ally with the  
Frog and Switzerland if you hurt him.  
My sister Wales told me to tell you she thinks you're adorable and America  
wants to remind you that even if this is about you, he is still the hero.  
Now excuse me I am going to KILL THAT STUPID PERVERTED FROG.  
Bye  
-England_

After being assured that it was the internet and that England couldn't find him, Italy answered. "Well, it's just that your food is really bland and disgusting and really really crappy. PLEASE DON'T COME AFTER ME FOR SAYING THIS!"

"For the last time, I am not going to hurt Italy." Germany signed. "Tell Wales thanks."

" 'Stupid perverted frog?' " Chocolateismylover smirked. "Just release your sexual tension with France already."

"What?" she asked as the two countries stared at her. "I ship FrUk instead of UsUk. You got a problem with that?"

"Last one." Germany ignored her as he opened the next letter.

Alfred F. Jones:

_DUDES! You like, started dating and didn't tell me? But I'm  
the hero!  
Anyways, I'm really happy for you guys. We should all go out to McDonald's  
sometime to celebrate!  
Um, Canadia just walked in, gotta go.  
-America_

"I guess he fixed his computer pretty quickly." Italy commented.

"Hello America." Germany facepalmed. "I guess France must have kept his word and told America and England about this."

"Ve, I'd love to celebrate. Maybe we can have some pizza! And some pasta…"

"America, it's CANADA. Not Canadia. He's one of my favorite characters. Get it right next time, jeez." The author huffed.

"It appears that more countries are beginning to find this questionnaire. Things are really beginning to get interesting…"


	11. Chapter 11

"HOLY MOTHER OF MONTY PYTHON! HOW IN PASTA'S NAME DO I HAVE THIS MANY REVIEWS?!" Chocolateismylover stared at her inbox in amazement.

"Well then," Germany said. "I guess we should get started at once."

I Am Mexico:

_Male!Mexico here. Monica is still working on the surprise, she  
just needs to input the codes. I don't why she needs to input codes, but oh  
well.  
Monica's Questions-  
How will you react if you found out you and Italy have kids from the future?  
And if somehow you got a time machine, and traveled to the future, what will  
you do first?  
What does Italy means to you, Germany? And same question goes to you,  
Italy,but replace yourself with Germany.  
Monica's Note: Yays! Gracias! I could work with some nations, but not  
Argentina or Cuba.  
My Questions-  
Germany, you don't need to call me Mr. Vasquez, just call me Martin.  
On the subject of the future, if you got a chance to see your future self,  
what is the first thing you say to him?  
And to both of you, have you ever met your 2p! selves? Because Monica and I  
have met them once.  
Adios, Martin and Monica Vasquez_

Germany raised an eyebrow. "Frankly I'm rather curious as to the nature of this 'surprise.' Anyway, if I found out Italy and I had children, the first thing I would do is wonder how on earth that was possible. I guess the first thing I would do if I traveled to the future would be to take a look at the children mentioned in the first question. If I met my future self, I would tell him that I sincerely hope he is treating his Italy well." His voice became soft. "Italy… means everything to me. He means a part of myself that I don't think I could live without."

"Ve, Germany means everything to me too! He is big and strong and pretty and wonderful! No, we've never met our 2P selves. They sound scary!"

"Let's move on," the author said. "We have a lot of questions to get through."

pengirl100and2:

_A question for you two, hm, let me think.  
Ooh, fanservice time. (I know everyone's just thrilled to hear those words,  
aren't we?)  
I want to hear the story of when Germany finally figured out what Italy's curl  
does. Yes, now. No delay, please.  
To make up for that, because I do feel mildly (but not that much) bad about  
asking, enclosed with my letter is a package containing potato gnocchi for the  
males and chocolate for the author.  
Do you like potato gnocchi? It's like you two in food potato *and* pasta!  
Oh, wait. One last thing. There should be a box of Pocky in here, too... Pocky  
game, anybody? *pointed glance to Germany and Italy*  
Good day for now, my dearies!_

"I should probably point out that Wierdo0101 wants to know what happens when Italy's curl is pulled." The author added.

Italy's blushed. "Well um, for those of my who don't know, my curl is an erogenous zone so when it's pulled, I…get turned on."

"KEEP IT PG!"

"And how Germany found out is…interesting."

**~Flashback!~**

_"Italy, I'm trying to work." Germany muttered as he tried to file some important documents while Italy chattered about pasta and gelato._

_"-I think I like chocolate better than strawberry. Hmm I wonder how strawberry sauce would taste with pasta…"_

_Frustrated, Germany tried to push Italy away, but his hand came in contact with Italy's auburn locks and brushed up against his wayward curl._

_He was NOT expected the low moan that Italy made at the contact. The next thing he knew, Germany was taken out of his chair and shoved against the wall while Italy nibbled on his neck and trailed kisses on the exposed skin._

_"~Germany… you shouldn't have done that if you weren't prepared for the consequences~" he breathed into Germany's ear._

_And so it was, on that day, that Germany learned just how true it is that in Heaven, the Italians are lovers._

**~End Flashback!~**

"Ooh gnocci! Both Germany and I love gnocci! Grazie!"

"Danke."

"Here's the pocky!" Chocolateismylover smirked as she took out the package.

Knowing there was no way out of it, Germany took out a stick of pocky and placed one end in his mouth. Italy put the other end in his own mouth and on the count of three they quickly nibbled their way toward the center where their lips met.

"I win!" Italy cheered when they pulled apart.

"Next question, please."

Matthew Williams:

_Maple! Gilbert said you were a couple, but I didn't believe  
him. Well, actually, what he said was, "Birdie! Brüder and the Pasta Monkey  
finally got together! You should make me some pancakes to celebrate!"  
Congratulations, eh?  
And Miss Chocolate, I'm fine with it if he calls me Canadia. At least he  
remembers me...  
I'm your favorite, eh?  
Thank you very much, Madame.  
Maple! I let my Papa France side out again! i-I'm sorry, eh?  
- Canadia- I mean, Canada_

"Oh. My. Wizard. God. It's Canada. Eeeeeeee!" Chocolateismylover squealed. "And is that PruCan I see? Even better! You guys tie with GerIta as my favorite couple!" She cleared her throat, embarrassed at her outburst. "Uh, I mean, if you're fine with being called Canadia I guess I am too. It's totally fine, you should let out some of your inner French more often. I bet Prussia would like that." She winked.

"Let's move on, before I start hyperventilating."

AngelHairCurls:

_Ciao fratello, it's your older sister Sicily. Long time no see. Francis told  
about this when he was over here a couple of days ago visiting. Lovino wanted  
me to pass along a message by the way, he said stay away from the potato  
bastard.  
Germany-Alright potato bastard, I know you won't hurt il mio fratellino but  
that still doesn't convince me. Just know the Mafia's waiting for you incase  
you do.  
Onto my question for you:  
Why did you propose to Feli anyway?  
Oh, and tell Gil he needs to drop by and get his bird, it's been here for  
about a week and it doesn't shut up.  
Feli-I don't understand why your with him, I really don't. You need to visit  
me when you return to our Italia fratello.  
My question for you is related to the potato bastards:  
Why didn't you accept the proposal? I know you care about enough to, I'm not  
saying you should either. I just want to know why you didn't accept.  
Madame Author: I appreciate the fact that you've allowed this way of  
communicating with il mio fratellino, but what caused you to pick these two?  
Take care of yourself Feli  
Love,  
Rosabella Melania Durante  
(Sicily)_

Italy beamed. "Ciao sorella! Um, tell Romano I'm sorry but I'm not going to leave Germany. I love him."

"I won't do anything to harm Italy, I promise. His family is too protective of him for me to do that. I proposed to Italy because… I had a serious crush on him that I didn't know how to handle. I'm not sure that it was love at the time, because our relationship has grown a lot since then and I think that next time will work out better regardless of his answer. I'll tell Bruder about his bird."

"I didn't accept Germany's proposal because I was afraid. Not of him, but that I didn't quite love him the way he should be. I love who he used to be a long time ago, but he doesn't even remember being him. Now I think it's getting close to the time for me to confront that once and for all." Italy's eyes shone strongly as he spoke.

The author shrugged. "No one had done a questionnaire with these two yet (that I know of) and their relationship is just so unique and special. I felt like the world should have a chance to interact with this special love."

"We'll answer one more question. This chapter is getting long."

DEUTALiA:

_Hehe, ok, so, Feli,  
Have you two had the cliché Lady And The Trap pasta experience yet? Y'know,  
with either of you making your way through to eachother's mouths on either  
side of one noodle w_

"Si!" Italy answered. "We were at one of my restaurants and we shared a plate of spaghetti when we both started eating the same strand and we kissed! It was just like that scene from America's movie!"

"Our love life seems to have a lot of references to America's movies." Germany mused. "I wonder why?"

"Thank you all so much for the reviews! All of you deserves pasta and wurst and chocolate." With a wave of her pencil, the author created tons of plates of the mentioned foods and sent them to the reviewers computers.

"Once again. Thank you and keep sending reviews!"


	12. Chapter 12

"Reviews, reviews everywhere. So many reviews!" Italy opened up the laptop and the author and Germany watched from behind him.

Anibell:

_Haiiiiii! I have Romano at my house but he went to bed early so I'm reading  
this without him knowing. But he will find it soon and scold me for helping  
the paring go further! Hahahahaha! Well, I'm learning Italian! Ita yor so cute  
and adorable! __**glomps you**__ Annica by the way (Ann-eh-kaa) but you can just  
call me Anni! I can't believe you brought up HetaOni __**tear falls**__ Authoress:  
long live the FrUk! Germany: sooooooooooo, can you tell us ALL of what you  
remember of your childhood? I mean all! Can I be a hostess?_

"Yeah, I have a feeling fratello is not going to be happy when he finds out about this…" Italy murmured.

"Heck yeah! Long live the FrUk (and PruCan!)!)"

"I keep telling you people, all I remember is seeing a tiny girl who looks Italy and sometimes some other scenes related to her! I figured out a couple of chapters ago that it was actually Italy but he refuses to tell me why he's in my past!"

"Don't worry, the readers will take of the drama for us! Moving on!"

The-Always-Angel:

_You know, every time I read a chapter of this, I have to restrain myself from  
trying to slap Germany across the face. I mean, is it too much for him to  
remember? YOU DID A BARREL ROLL WITH A PILLOW!  
Sorry, moment over.  
Germany, I agree with France and England. The small army we've formed is a  
force to be reckoned with, especially since I'm a martial artist... SO DON'T  
HURT ITALY AGAIN, YOU IDIOT!  
Italy, Hungary wants me to let you know that she has a few extra green dresses  
that she made before you hit puberty, and a few might still fit. And I found  
you a pushbroom, if you'd like one...  
Miss Chocolate, may I just say that I FrUkin' love this fic? Even though I am  
a die-hard UkUs? Oh, and I found this amazing chocolate from Switzerland, so  
I'm sending you a few bars! (Don't give any to Germany, though. I really don't  
want to have to scrape blood off the walls.)_

While Germany pondered the first few statements, Italy caught the pushbroom and maid outfits that appeared out of nowhere. When Germany saw the broom, his eyes became glassy and it was clear another flashback had been triggered.

"I had to leave you… and you gave me a broom just like that one. But why did I leave you?"

The author caught the chocolate as it fell into her hands. "Real Swiss chocolate…I think I'm in love with you. Marry me. We can write fanfictions and fangirl together while eating chocolate! It doesn't matter that I'm straight, oh wait…"

As she nommed on her chocolate, Italy read the next set of questions.

Reba G:

_:) I'm just gonna keep on coming  
Questions:  
Italy, why do you love cats so much? Whats your favorite type of cat? I want  
to ask because I'm running out of ideas and I'm also a cat person.(In fact I  
have a backyard full of cats) Don't worry Germany, I still love dogs.  
Germany, you know that time you thought Italy died from being ejected from  
your kubelwagon? How did you react when you found out Italy was alive? and hey  
Italy, Germany actually cried when you got ejected!  
Everyone, how much do you wanna bet Romano finding this? It'll be raining  
tomatoes for Germany. Here have an umbrella *gives everyone an umbrella*  
Also, how can you die from being ejected from a car anyway?_

"Ve, I love cats because they're soft and cute! I don't like their rough tongues though, it feels weird!"

"I kind of yelled and lectured Italy about safety after the car incident. But I was extremely relieved that he was still alive. I've learned to appreciate him a lot more since then."

"Germany? You cried?"

"Yes I did. I think that was when I first realized that I had feelings for you. I can't really ever remember crying over someone before." Germany caught the umbrella. "Danke. This might come in handy. Oh, and as for you last question, if the ejector seat is powerful enough, there is a possibility one could be launched into orbit where there isn't any air and asphyxiate. Fortunately that didn't happen to Italy."

"Oh look! The next message is from Canada!"

Canada:

_Hi it's canada(i hope i'm not being a bother) i first want say: germany  
please come back soon! You're the only one who can talk sense into prussia, he  
has already tried to rape me twice! So now that that's done i actually would  
like to know: who was your first kiss? So germany do you remember a small  
little maid with a curl like the one italy has? And a cute accent? So here are  
some home made cookies that i baked for you and especially the author(for the  
trouble of posting my question) bye guys!_

"Hello Canada! It's nice to see you again! You're not a bother at all." Chocolateismylover smiled warmly.

"Don't worry, I'll talk to Bruder about it. You should know the answer to the question about me remembering the maid from before. My first kiss… I don't think I remember having a first kiss before Italy."

Italy smiled nostalgically. "My first kiss was with my friend from long ago. He told me he'd loved me-"

"-Since the 900s." Germany finished automatically before his eyes widened. "How did I know that?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Chocolateismylover said mysteriously as she bit into a cookie. Her eyes brighted. "Chocolate chip. My favorite! How do you people know I love chocolate! It's like you're all psychic or something!"

Germany rolled his eyes at the author. "Yes, I wonder how they could know that Chocolateismylover's favorite food is chocolate."

"Hey guys! Check out who the next letter is from!"

_:Okay you damn potato bastard this is Romano talking here so you'd better  
listen unless you want me to unleash the power of tomatoes on ya! My question  
right now is for my stupid idiot brother! WHAT THE F*** DO YOU SEE IN THAT  
GERMAN CLOWN! YOU'VE LEFT ME BEHIND FOR THAT JERK AND IT HURTS MY FEELINGS YOU  
SS! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

"Ciao fratello! Wow, looks like everyone is finding this! Anyway, I like Germany because he is tall and stong and pretty and he protects me and always comes to help me. Also his food doesn't totally taste like crap like most of the other countries! Don't worry Romano! I still love you too!"

Germany didn't comment and instead opened up the umbrella that Reba G. had given him just in time before a ton of tomatoes dropped from the ceiling. Italy and Chocolateismylover weren't quick enough and were soon drenched in tomato matter before the tomato storm finally cleared up.

"Well at least we have enough tomato sauce for the next few days!" Italy said cheerfully.

The author merely slunk away to take a long hot bath, leaving a long trail of tomato juice behind her.

"At least we got through all of the reviews! Boy am I tired! It's time for my siesta."


	13. Chapter 13

"AHHHHH GERMANY!" Italy screamed as he ran into Germany's room (which also doubled as his own room).

"What is it this time, Italy?" Germany asked apprehensively.

"I really had to go to the bathroom, but I forgot to knock on the door and I rushed in and then I saw Chocoateismylover but she was naked and she started screaming when she saw, and please protect meeeeeeee!"

"Italy, I'm not mad at you." Chocolateislover came into the room wearing a bathrobe. "Accidents happen. It was kind of embarrassing though. Anyway, want to check our mail?"

"Sure!" Italy said, getting over it quickly.

The three went onto the computer and started reading.

DEUTALiA:

_So I've been listening to Wayne Newton's "Danke Schoen" song pretty much  
nonstop all day, and I've been curious as to if you may've heard it or have  
some familiarity with it (nevermind the fact that "Schoen" is pronounced all  
wrong throughout the whole thing) xD_

"I've heard it before, but to be honest I've never really cared for that kind of music. And I agree, the fact that 'schoen' is pronounced wrong doesn't help."

"Okay, moving right along."

MissSerendipity1235:

_Ciao Ciao papa!  
Sardinia: Ciao papi! Remember me? I'm your younger daughter,Giovanni! I also  
have your other daughter here,San Marino!  
San Marino: Ciao papa. I'm Marina,your youngest daughter. I brought you some  
coffee while were here in Italy. Am I too young to drink coffee though? I'm 10  
years old.  
Sardinia: I don't think so! Sicily was drinking coffee at 4 years old and papa  
let her!  
San Marino: And papa, *whispers quietly only enough for Italy and Sardinia to  
hear* I think Germany is Holy Rome,he just doesn't remember...I saw it!  
Sardinia: I KNEW ITTT!  
San Marino: Too loud! Anyway,Arrivederci and Hasta la pasta!_

"Ve, hello girls! How nice to see you! Wow, it's really great to see so many of my family members communicating here! It's good to see that at least some people aren't afraid of Germany hurting me!"

"Hello." Germany waved awkwardly. "It's nice to meet some more members of Italy's family."

"Speaking of Sicily, the next letter is from her."

AngelHairCurls:

_Ciao, back again.  
Feli, I told Lovino what you said, and as usual he wasn't very happy. Had to  
call Antonio over, mio Dio Lovino was angry. Then again, that's usually him,  
si?  
And Germany, you got it right, as his older sorella it's normal for me to be  
protective of him, same with our fratello. Please don't tell me you went to  
Francis for advice about the crush thing you had, you didn't right?  
And...grazie for telling that fratello of yours to get his bird, hopefully  
he'll drop by soon and get the thing.  
Feli, Lovino will kill me for saying this, but I hope that things go well for  
you and Germany. He's not that bad of a guy, for you anyway. And don't be sad,  
maybe confronting the past will be good, no? If it helps him remember, it'll  
make you happy, and him happy(maybe, if that stick ever leaves).  
Madame Author, I'm suprised by your reason, but I do so enjoy that you chose  
them. Now others will be able to understand il mio fratellino and Germany's  
relationship. And...grazie for the pasta and chocolate, I'm saving the wurst  
for Gilbert.  
Take care Feli and Madame Author. You to Germany.  
Love,  
Rosabella Melania Durante  
(Sicily)_

"Yeah, Romano contacted us earlier and he REALLY didn't sound happy. He even sent us a tomato storm!"

"No, I did not go to France for advice. I did go to Austria though, and he gave me a book that was supposed to help."

"Hmm, maybe you're right…maybe I should stop being afraid of the past."

"What can I say?" the author shrugged. "These two are adorable. And you're welcome."

The three smiled and started reading the last queston.

The-Always-Angel:

_OK. This has gone too far. Way too far. So, in order to keep my head from  
exploding, I am just going to say it.  
_"NO DON'T SAY IT!" the author cried._  
GERMANY. YOU. USED. TO. BE. THE. HOLY. ROMAN. EMPIRE.  
And before you say that's not true, I've got the history book to prove it.  
Here. I hope it lands on top of your head and knocks some memory into you.  
_A large book fell from the sky. Despite the astronomical odds, it hit German directly on the noggin. He picked it up and read from a marked page.

**_"The Holy Roman Empire was dissolved in 1806 when Francis II, the last Holy Roman Emperor, abdicated. Not long after, it was defeated by the French under Napoleon's rule. Napoleon reorganized a large portion of the former Empire into the Confederation of the Rhine. It was replaced by the German Confederation in 1815. In 1866, Prussia founded the North German Confederation which was a precursor to the German Empire, the predecessor-state of modern Germany."_**

_Italy- Forgive me. It had to be done.  
_"I guess you're right." the country said softly. "He might not have figured it out by himself."

"Italy…" Germany turned toward his lover. "Is it true? Am I really the Holy Roman Empire?"

"Si." Italy whispered. "Please don't be mad at me for not telling you."

"It's okay, it's just- I wish you had told me. I have so many questions right now."

As Italy and Germany had a serious discussion behind her, Chocolateismylover turned back to read the last of the letter._  
Miss Chocolate- I'm in a relationship right now, LOL. But you know what? We  
could be best friends and write fanfics and eat chocolate and try to convert  
the onther to new shippings..._

_Oh, and by the way- I HAVE NO REGRETS!  
_"But we would have been so beautiful together! Oh well, you can't win 'em all. Unfortunately, the title of best friend has been taken. But we can share fanfics I suppose. Of course you don't have any regrets, why should you?"

Looking back, the author saw Germany and Italy kissing softly and she smiled. It appeared that they were making up for lost time. Maybe if Hungary paid her enough, she would send her some pictures.


	14. Chapter 14

"Why? Why do have to go?" Chocolateismylover sobbed. She grabbed a nearby box full of tissues and blew her nose.

Italy hugged her tightly in an attempt to console her. "It'll be okay, don't be sad."

"Well, it had to happen sometime, but I suppose now is as a good a time as any," Germany said comfortingly.

"I know…but I'm really gonna miss Amy and Rory! _Doctor Who_ just won't be the same without them!" she bawled.

"Do you want us to answer some questions while you calm down?" Germany asked.

Chocolateismylover nodded and sniffed.

"Ve, there are only two questions today. At least it won't take too long."

Reba G:

_HEY! THE-ALWAYS-ANGEL! GETTING GERMANY HIS MEMORIES BACK WAS MY JOB! D:  
__**sigh**__ Anyway, it feels great to have some memories back, right Germany? So,  
now what?  
…I have no more ideas so I'm goona do something random. __**places Sonic the  
Hedgehog quills on Italy**__ Hope you know and like Sonic the Hedgehog cause I  
do!  
Ok, until I got more questions, see ya and good luck…Holy Rome and  
Chibitalia_

Germany appeared to be taken aback. "Um, I think you'll have to resolve your thing with Angel on your own. But yes, it is good to have my memories back. Though to be honest, it is kind of embarrassing to know that I thought Italy was a girl."

Italy reached up to touch his new quills. "Ve, these are a really nice shade of blue! I wonder if I can run faster now."

"You already run pretty fast. I doubt we would notice a difference." Germany noted.

"Anyway, Grazie for being such a faithful reviewer!"

Germany groaned when he saw who the other letter was from.

Gilbert B:

_Kesesese Hey, brüder, guess who found zis?  
Oh Gott. Angel told you about zat, huh? Um... That's kinda un-awesome.  
I suppose you're wondering why I never told you...  
You see...  
HEYLOOKBIRDIE'SCALLINGMEGOTTAGOBYE!  
-Prussia_

"Bruder, you do realize that we are going to have a long talk when I come back home right?"

Chocolateismylover perked up. "My PruCan senses are tingling! My ears detected the phrase 'Birdie!' Seriously, you have no idea how much PruCan fanfiction I've written… Wow, this chapter was shorter than usual… I hope you guys can fix that!"

"See you next chapter!"


	15. Chapter 15

The next day, Germany, Italy, and the author checked their mail again to find that more people had responded than last time. The author, who was suffering from a lack of sleep, merely laid her head on the desk tiredly.

"Let's do this!" Italy clicked on the first letter.

Yuna Kusanagi no Purinsesu:

_Hello! Nice to meet you! My name is Yuna! Yoroshiku!  
Author-san! Daisuki You make a such great story, nee! xD  
GerIta I love both of you sooooo much  
Italy-kun, you such a kawaii person. I wish i can meet someone like you -give  
Italy pasta-  
Oh oh. Germany-san is cool, too! -give Germany 67 bottle's full of bier-  
Ok! On the question  
- I wanna know where place Germany and Italy-kun first date. :3  
- Italy, what if Holy Rome and Germany are different person? What will you do?  
( Just What if! Don't take it seriously! )  
I think that's you for hear my stupid blabbering. Oh, Germany-san! Say my  
'hello' to Prussia-san if you met him! Said to him Canada is more AWESOME than  
him! xD  
Ciao ciao_

"Hello Yuna." Chocolateismylover said sleepily. "Thanks for the compliment. I apologize if I fall asleep in the middle of this."

"Grazie! Thank you for the pasta!" Italy dug happily into the plate of pasta that appeared before him. "Our first date? You must be new to this story because I already answered that in the first few chapters. Germany and I traveled to Venice and went sightseeing."

Germany nodded. "Thanks for the beer. And I only just got my memories of being the Holy Roman Empire back, so I'm not sure how Italy can answer your question. I'll tell Prussia what you said, but I can't guarantee he'll be pleasant when he hears that."

Chocolateismylover mumbled something into her arms, but neither Germany nor Italy could figure out what she'd said, though it sounded like an insult. Who the insult was directed to was unknown.

"Next question please."

AngelHairCurls:

_Lovino learned about this after I sent that last review. He was pretty mad,  
like I said. Hey, it could have been worse than a tomato storm since it's him.  
Then again, I doubt it.  
Glad to hear you didn't go to Francis, but then again, I don't know if going  
to that prissy bastard is any better. How well did that book work for you  
anyway?  
Also, I was informed that Germany's been informed of his childhood, how did  
that work out for you both?  
Oh, and I was wondering if you have met your Mirror World(Or as some call it,  
2P!) selves? Mine is suppose to be coming for a visit soon, I'm not really  
looking forward to that, Chiyah!  
And yes, fratello IS rather adorable. And as a couple, I guess Feli and  
Germany are, kinda cute, I suppose.  
Take care fratello Madame Author and, well, future fratello I guess.  
Love,  
Rosabella Melania Durante  
(Sicily)_

"Concerning Austria and the book… You see, I only learned later that the book was meant to be a joke and I had taken everything it said seriously. So the date I had with Italy didn't turn out very well. Fortunately it was just that one time." Germany blushed slightly at the memory.

"Ve, ever since Germany got his memories back, things have been great now that I don't have to hide anything from him. Our relationship is better than ever!" Italy chirped.

"No, we haven't met our 2P selves, nor our female selves."

Chocolateismylover lifted her head lazily in acknowledgement of her mention and then dropped it back onto the desk. "I have got to stop writing fanfics late at night."

:

_Question for our awesome author any chance you can have a guest appearance of  
our prucan friends?  
Germany... Other than the axis who is your favorite country?(Prussia does not  
count)  
Italy... How much have you learned from France? And has he ever given you real  
life examples?  
That's all I got and here s some food for reading my questions  
Chocolate, Beer( Canadian sorry all I got) and Pasta for Italy_

"Hmm, that could be interesting." The sleepy author mused. "I could certainly do it, but maybe not until next chapter. I can't think with my head all fuzzy."

"My favorite country? No, I won't choose Prussia anyway. I'm afraid I'll offend someone no matter who I choose. I suppose I admire the Roman Empire despite the fact that he is so different in person from what I expected."

Italy's face became unusually pink. "Big Brother France helped me out a lot when I went to him for advice and teachings. He showed me these weird videos with naked people doing weird things to each other. I think he tried to show me in real life once, but Switzerland came in and started shooting and yelling at him for doing something so gross."

"Thanks for the food. We all appreciate it."

Thanks to the chocolate, the author perked up a bit.

"Hmm, the next letter is really short."

DEUTALiA:

_This is for both you guys this time . . .  
So are either of you aware of the Scandinavian version of you two? No? Sweden  
and Finland ring a bell?_

"Ve, she's right. We are a lot like them…"

"I don't think I've ever noticed that before." Germany said with surprise.

"I think you just blew my mind." Chocolateismylover summed up the trio's feelings.

She turned back to the computer.

Francis B:

_ITALY, GET AWAY FROM ZAT MAN!  
YOU BASTARD! I THOUGHT I KILLED YOU! AND YOU'RE BACK, AND IN LOVE WITH LITTLE  
BROTHER AGAIN! Zis is so not fair...  
Hm. Perhaps mon Angelltere is right, and I do have a caps-lock abuse problem.  
Oh well, he usually just says that when his sexual tension builds up for too  
long. Looks like I'll have to help him relieve is again! Ohonhonhonhon  
And Madamé, I do believe I just did you a fanservice. Go get a towel to clean  
up zat nosebleed.  
-France_

"How the hell did he know that?" Chocolateismylover murmured as she attempted to stem the flow of blood from her nose with a tissue. After making sure that she had cleaned up after herself, Germany and Italy began to respond.

"Wow, Big Brother France, you seem to be shouting a lot. What's wrong with Germany? He may be the Holy Roman Empire but he doesn't want me to join him anymore. He's different now."

"France, I thought we were on better terms than this. Just because I used to be someone else doesn't mean that I couldn't change. I would think that as the so-called "Country of Love," you of all people would understand how much I love Italy enough to not want to hurt him." As Germany finished his passionate speech, he looked down to see Chocolateismylover looking up and holding a towel against her nose.

"So much beautiful yaoi…"

And then she passed out from blood loss (which was probably good since she needed sleep anyway).


	16. Chapter 16

"Italy? Chocolateismylover? Where are you? Come out right now!" a rather frustrated Germany called as he wandered through the house. He opened the door to the living room and got the surprise of his life when the lights suddenly turned on and two people leapt out of their hiding places.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY GERMANY!" The nation stood still, stunned as Italy and Chocolateismylover ran up to hug him. Italy even placed a party hat on his head.

"Ve, it's October third, remember? The Day of German Unity! It's not technically your birthday but we thought it was close enough!"

"I even baked a cake!" Chocolateismylover chimed in, holding up a yellow cake frosted with the colors of the German flag.

"Danke." Was all Germany could manage. "Er, how about we answer some questions while we eat cake?

"Sure!"

Matthew Williams:

_Um, h-hi. I wanted to know if any of you have seen my  
boyfrie- I mean, Prussia.  
He called me a few days ago, saying, "OH GOTT BIRDIE, BRÜDER FOUND OUT ABOUT  
HIM UND ITALIA! I'M GOING INTO HIDING!"  
...I don't understand what that means. But he completed a sentence without  
using the word 'awesome,' so I'm just the smallest bit worried.  
Miss Chocolate, you have PruCan senses? Maple! Those must've been acting up  
lately, eh?  
I think I see Cuba, I've got to go...  
-Canada_

"I haven't seen bruder since I got here, though I did get a message from him. Have you checked the basement of my house? That's the first place he always goes. But if he's hiding you might want to check around your house since he seems to like it there." Germany advised.

Chocolateismylover smiled sheepishly. "Yeah…they do that. By any chance, if you find Prussia, would you guys like to hang out with us for a chapter or two? It could be a lot of fun! While you ponder that, let's move on!"

Antonio F.C:

_Hola! I just got a call from mi amigo, Francis, and he said that I  
'could be the country of love, since he was no longer fit for the job.'  
Personally, I always thought he was the country of angry perverts, but as a  
member of the BTT, I'm not supposed to complain.  
But I'm so happy for you! You two were always so adorable together, even back  
when you were little. Now if only mi tomate would sit down with me every once  
in a while...  
Oh, and Chica? France said to tell you that as the king of perverts, he knows  
and sees everything nose-bleed related. I think I have some chocolaté here  
for you...  
It's Swiss, because mi amigo, Angel, told me you liked it.  
-Spain_

"I know right! These two are such a cute couple! King of perverts, huh?" Chocolateismylover shook her head in amusement. "Why am I not surprised. Wait, did you say something about chocolate?" the very happy author beamed as she beheld the pure beauty of Swiss chocolate.

"Thank you! I hope I get the chance to thank Switzerland in person for creating this stuff…ahem, moving on."

AngelHairCurls:

_That prissy bastard made it all a joke? I should pay him a visit soon...  
And seriously Germany, not everything needs to be done "by the book", because  
there's not a book for every situation. Sometimes it's better to just let  
loose and wing it to see how it goes. It works for a majority of people.  
It's nice to know that your relationship is getting better now that he knows  
about his past that he once couldn't remember. I hope things get even better  
for the both of you.  
I'm glad you guys haven't, though I have to say I enjoy having my male self  
around, but we do not enjoy our Mirror World selves, quite annoying they are.  
Maybe you'll get to meet them soon? Mine should be here by the time I see your  
reply, we'll see how that turns out.  
Madame Author, maybe it's best that you go to sleep earlier, it would be a  
nice idea.  
Take care you three.  
Love,  
Rosabella Melania Durante  
(Sicily)_

"There's no need for that. Austria had no idea that the book was a joke. He thought it was serious. You have to understand that I was raised as a soldier made to follow orders, so it's hard for me to break that habit. I'm glad you are warming up to our relationship though."

Chocolateismylover shook her head. "I don't think we'll be able to meet 2P Italy and Germany, or any of their other versions, including Nyotalia unless they directly contact us. We would like to see your's though! And yeah, I'll try to get some more sleep but it's hard since I only have time to write at night. Anyway, next question!"

_Reba G:_

_Hey Guys I'm back Yay  
I'm glad things are working out since your "faithful" reunion.  
Anyway, here are some questions:  
Italy, have those picto alien-things come to visit you lately or have they  
heard England say that you (he) doesn't want them to come back? And, if they  
have, did you tell them about your relationship with Germany? If they didn't  
visit, I think you should lay low 'cause, from the looks of it, the picto  
princess may have a crush on you. (Or so it looks like it)  
Germany, since your getting your memories back, are they all of them back or  
are you still proccessing 'cause not all your memories come back with one book  
hit on the head you know? Can you tell us of waht you remember so far?  
and hey Italy, I bet if you keep wearing the quills I gave you, Sonic might  
challenge you to a race Haha_

_O, and by the way, Germany, Geburtstag glücklich! :D_

"No, I haven't seen the Picto at all since they left, so they don't know about me and Germany. Even if the princess had a crush on me, I wouldn't leave Germany!"

"It's been a slow process. I don't have all of my memories back, but I remember most of the important events I witnessed as the Holy Roman Empire. It's the specific memories that are having a hard time coming back. And thank you for wishing me Happy Birthday."

"Alright! Last question!"

Wierdo0101:

_Are you guys ok? I heard that your unemployment in both of your countries have  
risen tremendously! And do you know if Romano is ok?_

Germany nodded. "We are both fine. Nowadays, nearly all of the countries can feel the effects of the economic crisis but Italy and I are not as bad as most of the others. It feels a bit like having a cold, but it's not too bad for us. America has not been feeling very well from what I've heard though."

"Romano is fine too! Since our cultures having mingled a lot since we unified, our economies are pretty similar, so Romano and I are both feeling about as well as we can in these times."

By now, the trio had finished their cake and were ready to go the bed.

"Good night!"

"Gute Nacht."

"Buonanotte."

**(A/N) I might not be able to get a chapter posted tomorrow due to a heavy workload so don't freak out if there are no more chapters in the next 30 hours or so. I will probably post the day after tomorrow unless I get lucky and can write it tomorrow. Just be patient!**


	17. Chapter 17

**(A/N: Thank you for being so patient! Out of curiosity, is the same person rping as the countries or is it several different people? The writing style seems similar… Again, I'm just curious.)**

Two days after Germany's birthday, he, Italy and Chocolate sat down to answer a few more letters.

"Hello everyone, sorry we didn't post a chapter yesterday, I was really busy." Chocolateismylover apologized. "But I wanted to thank you all again for reviewing and following my story. In fact, this chapter will be a bit longer than usual to make up for missing yesterday."

"Ve, I'm having so much fun with this!" Italy exclaimed.

"I am also enjoying this." Germany admitted. "What are we waiting for? Let us begin."

"Looks like England sent us two letters." Chocolateismylover noted. "I'll just put them together to make things easier."

Arthur K:

_Sexual Tension? Between me and HIM? Are you insane? So anyway thank  
you for answering the question. So I guess his laptop wasn't as broken as I  
thought. Sorry about that. And Italy... I wouldn't normally say this but...  
Please help me with my cooking. Bye  
_And the second one

_Germany- I hate you. I thoroughly, thoroughly hate you. France came  
to my door yesterday, crying.  
And I quote: "I've been such a bad big brother! And I've failed as ze country  
of love! All I wanted to do was keep Italia from being hurt! I didn't realize  
that killing him would hurt Little Brother more! And now he's back, and he  
might do somezing horrible, or make Italy cry again! I don't like it when  
Italy cries! And zen Germany used my status as ze country of love against me!  
I'M A FAILURE!"  
Normally, I'd just laugh at the frog, but this is not a normal situation. He  
swore off 'bedroom time.' HE BLOODY SWORE OFF SLEEPING WITH ME! I'M GOING TO  
DIE!  
Italy- Japan stopped by yesterday. He said that he couldn't find you and your  
boyfriend. If he shows up here, I am not responsible.  
Miss Chocolate- Switzerland is currently busy with his little sister, who has  
a cold. He may not be able to speak with you for a while.  
And do get something to clean up that nosebleed, Poppet. It's unbefitting of a  
lady.  
-England_

"Oh England, you tsundere." Laughed the author. "First denying any relations between you and France and then yelling at Germany because France has sworn off bedroom time with you. Oh damn!" blood began running from her nose and she grabbed a box of tissues. Then she thought of something and smirked as she responded to his last comment.

"France may know about my nosebleeds due to being the king of perverts, but doesn't mean you're a pervert too England?" she teased.

Her face fell when her mind registered the fact that Switzerland couldn't talk to her. She pouted. "Aww, I like Switzerland and Liechtenstein. Oh well, maybe another time."

Despite his fear of England, Italy preferred enemies who could cook over those who couldn't. "Ve, of course I'll help you learn to cook- wait did England just admit his cooking is bad?"

"…"

"AHHHH It's the apocalypse!" The author screamed and dived under the desk. "First France giving up his title as the Country of Love and now this! We're screwed!" Italy began panicking too and hid under the desk with her, waving a white flag. Germany sighed in exasperation.

"England, it's not my fault that France is acting like this. He overreacted to learning I was the Holy Roman Empire and doesn't believe that I will treat Italy right despite the fact that I've changed since then. I pointed out that since he was the country of love, it didn't make to sense to disapprove of our love and he got upset."

"Hmm, it doesn't look like you don't need to worry about Japan, England. He asked the next question."

Honda Kiku:

_Ah...Germany-san, Itaria-kun. I've been rooking for you. Werr, now  
that I know where you are, it is not an issue.  
Do not worry about your cats, I've been feeding them. I do berieve that I need  
to see a doctor, though. Just yesterday, I thought I heard Itary-cat say  
something about barrs and bicyres.  
I wonder if Hungary-chan has seen this. The amount of yaoi is enough to cause  
massive nosebreeds.  
-Japan_

"I'm sorry we weren't able to tell you where we went, Japan. And we've been so busy answering letters that I forgot to send you one to tell you we were alright. Thank you for taking care of our cats." Germany said.

"From what some of the other countries have said in their letters, it seems that Hungary probably does know about this, although she has yet to contact us directly." The author reported.

"Shall we move on?"

Obama Narwhal:

_To Germany: Why do you put your bangs back, when you look so  
sexy with them down?_

"Um…I don't know?" Germany reached up to touch his hair which he had kept out of its usual gelled back style. Italy and the author had pointed out he had been requested to keep his hair that way for the rest of the questionnaire so he hadn't slicked it back for a while.

Italy giggled. "I guess it's because seeing it messy makes me want to run my fingers through his hair. And it makes him look less mean and strict."

Chocolateismylover hummed in agreement and read the next letter.

Reba G:

_Hi The question's I'm about to involve Britain and your traing sessions  
during WWII so get ready:  
Italy, why are you scared of Britain anyway? Besides his food.  
Germany, how long did it take for you to catch Italy after he ran out of  
training when he thought Britain is going to get him?  
In fact, Italy, what made you think that Britain is chasing you? he wasn't  
there and why didn't you run at all when he's their spying on you, Germany and  
Japan during training?  
In case you ask, yes he was their trying to eavesdrop on what training you go  
through. he even heard you, Germany, about him dressing for carnival and doing  
the samba. O.O  
For everyone, what are you guys going to dress up for Halloween and what are  
you planning on doing that day?_

Italy shivered. "You see, it's mostly the food, but he's also pretty powerful, and I've seen him fight with Big Brother France, though they usually end up kissing a lot later…"

"That day I had to chase down Italy, it took nearly an hour to catch up to him and even then I needed to borrow a car to drive as fast as he was running." Germany answered,

"Even though he wasn't there saying his names make me feel scared like he is actually near me. He was spying on us that time?" Apparently this news was new to Italy.

"I knew England was there. That was why I said that. I didn't tell Italy he was there because I didn't want him to freak out." Germany explained.

"Halloween… hmm…" Chocolateismylover pondered deeply. "Usually I dress as a character from _Harry Potter_, but this year I'm considering dressing as Christoper Eccelston's Ninth Doctor from _Doctor Who_. I have a leather jacket, a green t-shirt, and a sonic screwdriver, so I should be able to pull it off if I braid my hair and slick it down on top."

Germany nodded thoughtfully. "I think this year I'll be a knight, though I may have to ask someone for armor to borrow."

"If Germany's going to be a knight, then I'll be a squire! That way, we'll match just like last year! I want to go trick or treating! But America's party last year was fun… maybe we'll go trick or treating for a little while and then go to America's party!"

"I like that idea." The author agreed and Germany inclined his head in approval.

"Whew, here's the last question for today!"

Washington D.C:

_I knew it! I just knew it! I told London that Germany was HRE,  
but did he listen? Noooo. Now he owes me 100 bucks! Anyway, hello! I'm  
Washington D.C. but you may call me Cassidy Jones! Italy, I like you! You are  
so cute! And Germany! You are H-O-T, HOT! And together you are, like, so  
perfect! Mr. Germany and Mr. Italy, if you two could have kids, what do you  
suppose they would look like? And what would you name them? Also! There's this  
nice Italian restaraunt that's near my house, so I am sending you guys some  
Shrimp Linguini, and some grilled Brautwurst I made myself! I hope it's ok.  
Hello miss Authoress, I am sending you some assorted chocolate! It's a gift  
bag the size of Prussia's ego! So you shouldn't run out for a while. It's not  
fancy like Switzy's but it's Hersheys so it still good! Danke and Grazie for  
answering my questions. Bye-bye  
(Ps Next time you see Berlin, he owes me 50 bucks tell him I won the bet!  
Germany is so totally HRE!)_

"Ciao, Cassidy! I think our bambinos would probably have my eyes and Germany's hair. They would be great cooks and bakers if they are anything like us. If we had a girl, I would name her Rosalina or Maria. If it was a boy, I would name him Gabriel or Lucentio."

"I also like the names Christopher or Hans for a boy and Johanna or Daniela for a girl." Germany added. "And danke for the bratwurst."

"Ve, grazie for the food!"

"Holy crap," Chocolateismylover breathed as she took in the size of the gift bag. "If that is the size of Prussia's ego, then I will never lack chocolate ever again. Hershey's is fine, thank you. I should probably donate some of this to starving children in other countries or something I suppose. Don't worry, I'll still keep some.

"Looks like that's all for now. I hope I made up for not updating sooner! Keep the reviews coming!"


	18. Chapter 18

**(A/N) I swear I'm not dead. I just got swamped with work and I needed sleep so I didn't have time to work on this until today. Forgive me!**

**Just as a reminder, you can ask a question in the form of a review or PM. Anyone can ask questions including guests/visitors, members of FF, OCs, nations, ex-nations, and ancient empires.**

**Thank you all for the love and reviews!**

"Ve, Chocolate? Where are you?" Italy called as he and Germany searched for the author. It had been a few days since they had answered any questions due to Chocolateismylover having to work, and they were getting restless. They had played outside (at least, Germany had put in an effort to have fun), but they quickly got bored.

They reached the door of Chocolateismylover's bedroom. Italy totally forgot to knock and he burst into the room to see the author staring intently at the screen of her laptop. At the sound of Italy's entrance she started and looked up guiltily. She quickly closed her laptop and tried to smile innocently.

"Uh hi Italy, Germany. D-did you need me for something?" she stammered nervously.

"It's been a while since we answered any letters from our fans and we thought that it was time we answered some more questions." Italy explained.

Germany reached down and picked up the laptop. Chocolateismylover started panicking.

"Germany! Please don't open it!" she begged. Despite her protests, Germany still opened the laptop and caught a glimpse of what Chocolateismylover had been looking at. His face became slightly pink and a curious Italy peeked at the screen.

"Gerita? What does that mean? Ve, why do those pictures show Germany and me doing weird things together? Wow, I never thought of doing that with tomato sauce…"

A mortified author took back the laptop from the countries, her face turning a color that France's roses would be envious of. Clearing her throat, she read from her mail.

The-Always-Angel:

_Random question time, again!  
Italy- Bucattini or lasanga? Oh, and carbonara or alfredo?  
Germany- If I asked you to die your hair purple and call yourself 'Momma Duck'  
for the day, what would you say?  
Miss Chocolate- a bag the size of Prussia's ego? But that...That would take up  
your whole building! Unless it had an Undetectable Extension Charm...I'll have  
to look into that...  
And if you like Dr. Who, (I know I do) look up 'Don't call England during Dr.  
Who.' It's funny, and a great song!  
-Angel_

"Hmm, it's a tough choice." Italy looked quite funny with his brow furrowed seriously on his cute face. "I guess I'd have to say Bucatini and Alfredo. Lasagna is meant to go with a tomato based sauce, but carbonara doesn't work as well. And in the right amounts, Alfredo goes excellently with most pastas."

In response to his question, Germany just looked taken aback. " 'Dye my hair purple… Momma Duck?' What? Why would I- I don't even want to know."

"Yes about the bag, I examined it closely and it appears that either it has an undetectable extension charm, or it uses TARDIS technology. And I am proud of any of the readers who get both of those references, though if they paid attention earlier in the fic, they would be able to guess where they are from. Oh yeah, and I've seen that song by the way. It's hilarious! Now onwards to the next question!"

AngelHairCurls

_Ciao!  
I'm Nerezza, Rosa's counterpart! :D it's nice to be able to talk to you three  
- ciao other Feli! It's nice that be able to talk to il mio fratellino for  
once without you being all grumpy and mean! Oh and  
Yes, as you can tell, my counterpart has arrived. I kicked her off the laptop  
for the time being but she wishes to say hello to all three of you. Feli, she  
was talking about your counterpart in her realm,  
My Feli is a jerk! D: but your so nice and cute and adorable!  
I already see this is going to be to be a bad idea having her here right  
now...either way, I'll try to put my questions in without her interrupting me.  
You're questioning these two? :D yay, I'll ask questions to! Ok Feli, which  
would you rather have, pasta or your favorite gelato? :)  
Germany, I know you were raised as a soldier, it's the same for me sort of, I  
was a born warrior. It's just nice to be able to let loose and relax and not  
take everything so serious. Leave your soldier mode and have fun!  
Si! Having fun is great! You should take fratellino on a FUN date where you  
just relax and enjoy the day! No real plans, just go with the flow :)  
Yes, I agree with my counterpart on this. Anyway, Feli try and see if you can  
get him to loosen up and have a bit of enjoyable fun without him being TOO  
serious.  
From Sicilians With Love!  
Nerezza Bianca Stefani  
Rosabella Melania Durante  
(Sicily)_

"Ciao Nerezza! Or other Sicily, I'll just call you Nerezza! My other self is grumpy and mean? He sounds scary! Anyway, to answer your question, I would rather have pasta because I sometimes eat too much gelato and it makes me sick. But just as long as I have both I'm happy!"

Germany considered. "A fun date… that sounds nice. Um, where would we go?"

"Ve, how about an amusement park! I've heard America has some really cool ones!"

"Ja, sure."

"Hey look! The next letter's from another member of my family!"

Seborga:

_Feliciano? How come I have'a to find out /this/ way that you two are  
together? Has everyone just'a forgot I exist anymore? It's ** me off. You  
could have'a at /least/ called. Dio, I'm-a not /that/ busy.  
-Sigh- Anyway, rambling is Lovi's thing, so I'll-a cut this short and'a say .  
. . I'm-a happy for you.  
. . . I don't know the partner that well, and I cant say I have any real'a  
reason or personal experience with him to dislike him . . . T'ch, but if'a my  
fratello's ever upset, you better be the first to know why and fix it, er,  
Ludwig. Sí.  
Congratulazioni._

"Ciao Seborga!" Italy said happily. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, I thought everyone knew already! I guess not… Don't worry, the other's haven't forgotten you exist, but we've all been really busy lately."

"Hello Seborga," Germany said. "It's nice to know you are happy for us. I promise I'll do every thing in my power to keep him happy."

"Wow Italy. How many people are there in your family?" Chocolateismylover asked.

Italy shrugged. "Counting every major city as well as Romano and Seborga, it's almost too many to count but the family reunions are fun, if a bit hectic."

"Interesting. Last question."

Reba G:

_So, a character from Doctor who, a knight and a squire, huh?  
Interesting. I'm going as a Grim Reaper. But, not the classic skeleton in a  
cloak and sythe, though. (I watched too much Black Butler)  
So, for Italy and Germany, if you guys are a couple, does that make your cats  
a couple, too?  
Speaking of cats, here's a link to a funny video on youtube of cats being  
funny:  
watch?vo_MVaCvgBC4_  
_Here's one of funny dogs, too, for you Germany:  
watch?vN_5IXXnh9dE&featurerelated_

_In your opinion, which part(s) on both videos are you favorite?_

"A grim reaper from Black Butler? Cool! I like that show, though I haven't seen all of it." Chocolateismylover said enthusiastically.

"Our cats a couple? Erm, that's up to them I suppose." Germany answered.

After finding the video, the author played it and she and Italy giggled at all of the funny clips of cats doing silly things.

"Ve, I loved all of clips! But I guess I liked the one where the kitten climbed out of the sofa cushions. That was so cute! But it looked like some of those cats might have gotten hurt, they were okay afterwards right? How do their owners know when to film them at the right time?"

They then watched the dog video. Germany sat stoically throughout the entire video, though his lips twitched a few times. When it was over, he said, "I don't really like those kinds of videos because it looks like someone gets hurt a lot, which I don't find funny. But I guess my favorite part was the end where the dog got into the bed and pulled the blanket onto itself. That is some pretty impressive training."

"Okay, that's all of the letters. Let's get some sleep shall we?"


	19. Chapter 19

"You know, this actually is rather relaxing." Germany admitted as he and the others sat down at a booth to eat some ice cream. Taking the advice of her readers, Chocolateismylover had decided to bring them all to Disney World where Italy and Germany could go on a relaxing date (sort of, did having a tag-along author still count as a date?).

She had decided to bring them to the Magic Kingdom first, where they had gone on various rides and even met some characters. Germany had been interested in the rides and attractions relating to history (which, being Disney Word, was mostly America's history.), while Italy tried to chat up some princess as a disapproving Germany pulled him away. Neither of them had been sure whether to laugh or be offended by the depictions of their countries on the It's a Small World ride. Chocolateismylover was very helpful, as she could direct them to the attractions that she believed they would like best (though it did take some convincing before Italy would go on the Pirates of the Caribbean ride and he outright refused to go on the Haunted Mansion ride).

After enjoying a parade, the three had taken a break to eat ice cream in Adventureland. Chocolateismylover took her laptop out of her backpack and opened it to check for new message and found a lot to her surprise.

"Wow, check out all of the reviews! Let's start with the earlier ones."

The-Always-Angel:

_OHMAIGAWD, THE BAG IS BIGGER ON THE INSIDE!  
Italy- Thank you for that. I'm horrible with pasta. . Oh, and if I asked you  
very sweetly, would you start wearing a fez?  
Germany- No, you really don't want to know. It's a long story...  
Okay, what would you do if I forced you to dye your hair purple and call  
yourself 'Momma Duck?'  
Chocolate- Oh, so it is bigger on the inside. By the way, here's a bag of  
chocolate from Switzy. It's bigger than the coolness of fezzes. And bow ties.  
Cooler than bow ties.  
-Angel_

"Yep the bag is bigger on the inside, just like this new bag you sent me. Apparently fezzes and bow ties are very cool." Chocolateismylover said as she peered inside the bag.

Italy smiled. "Of course I would wear a fez! All you had to do was ask!" Fortunately, they happened to have a fez with them that they'd bought near the Aladdin's Magic Carpet ride. Italy put on the fez and looked very cute indeed.

"Um…" Germany seemed to be trying to keep his temper in check. "The idea sounds mortifying. I would probably stay in the house for a while until I was sure no one would force me to do it. I wouldn't want it to get violent. Can we move on please? I don't like where this is going."

Reba G:

_It's good to know that you (kinda) liked those video's. And don't  
worry, Italy, cat's are just as tough as dogs. I mean, one of my cats,  
White-Paws, had skin ripped off her foot. I don't know how it happened, it  
just appeared one day. It was a nasty sight but that didn't bother her and her  
wound healed just fine.  
Questions:  
Italy, when you were Chibitalia, how did Hungary know you were actually a boy?  
Did she know from the start and just didn't say anything? Why didn't you or  
her tell Austria you weren't a girl?  
Germany, since you like that last part of the video, maybe you should train  
your dogs to do that? When did you start loving dogs?  
Author, I'm surprised you didn't answer the video questions. And you didn't  
finish Black Butler?! O.O Wow, it's popular at the anime club here at the  
library? What episode are you on now? What's your favorite part/episode so  
far? Who's you favorite character (s)? And, you know, if you say Sabastin  
(can't spell it), I wouldn't be surprised.  
And, by the way, this won't be the last time I'll be showing you some video's,  
ok?  
To prove it, enjoy:  
Italy: watch?v=NrH8RdVBP5A&featurerelated  
Germany: watch?v2Tgwrkk-B3k&featurerelated_

"Hungary knew all along I was a boy but she liked dressing me up a girl for some reason and didn't want to stop doing it so she never told Austria. I never told him because I thought I would be treated more kindly as a girl than a boy. I also wanted to keep my relationship with Holy Rome the same so I didn't tell him either for that reason." Italy glanced guiltily at Germany, who assured him that he didn't mind and he understood his reasoning before answering his own question.

"I prefer to keep my dogs trained to perform the duties that they were originally bred for, and not for attention seeking tricks. I've loved dogs for a long time and it might be partially due to Bruder's influence, because he's more of a dog person than a cat person. I do like both though.

"Oh, I didn't know you wanted me to answer for the video thing. Sorry about that!" The author apologized. "Let me see, I finished the first season but for various reasons I didn't watch the second season. I think my favorite episode might be "His Butler, Performer" because I'm a Shakespeare geek and nearly every character made an appearance in that episode. Speaking of favorite character's mine is Mey-Rin because she is awesome and silly, though I do like Sebastian too but who doesn't?"

After watching the first video, Italy commented, "Ve, that was so adorable. Especially when the cat went under the snow and her tail was sticking out and it was so cute!"

"I know! That was so cute!" Chocolateismylover squealed. Her response to the second video was pretty much the same.

"That was…cute." Germany finally said.

"Okay, next question."

Washington D.C:

_Oh,*fwew* I'm glad you liked the food guys! Those sound like  
wonderful names! Yay! I'm glad Hersheys is ok, miss Chocolate. Don't tell the  
Doctor I borrowed his TARDIS for a bit of reverse engineering. Question time!  
Germany, what is your favorite Italian food? And Italy, what is your favorite  
German food? You guys must have favorites since you've been around each other  
for so long. And since I already asked about kids, what do you think Germany  
would be like as a dad Italy? And *snicker* who would be the "mom" of the  
family?  
D.C. Out! Bye-bye!_

"So it _was_ TARDIS technology just as I thought!" Chocolateismylover exclaimed triumphantly.

Germany spoke next without missing a beat. "My favorite Italian food is gnocci. It is essential potato dumplings in a tomato or pesto sauce and it is quite good. Many Italian restaurants serve it and I would highly recommend it."

Italy thought hard before he answered. "I love all of Germany's desserts, but as for regular food it's hard to say. We once went to a restaurant in Germany's south and they served some kind of egg noodles that I really like. Shpatzlee or something like that."

"Spätzle." Germany corrected**.**

"Ve, I think Germany would be a great dad, though he be kind of strict. He'd be the kind of dad that gives curfews and grounds anyone who comes home late. But I bet he'd still have a bit of a soft spot for his kids just like he does for me. And um, I guess I'd be the mom, though I don't like how that is implied. Now whose next?"

AngelHairCurls:

_Ciao fratello and Luddy! :)  
You can call me Rez! :D Franny in my realm calls me that and so does Rosa!  
Your other self it really scary sometimes! D: especially when he goes all  
psycho! :O I hide out with Franny for when he does that! But I love gelato  
more! What kind is your favorite? :)  
Rez is right Feli, your counterpart is rather much a complete jerk. I've had  
the...unfortunate pleasure to meet him when I visited their realm once. Never  
again. Lovino's counterpart though...that guy is almost exactly like you. I  
believe you'd get along great with each other.  
If you want a fun date go to one of the big amusement parks! They have lots of  
games and rides! :) Oh! Oh! Disney World! Or Sea World! Or even a water park!  
Those places are amazing! :D an full of lots of fun!  
Sí Rez is right, those are fun places to go if you want to just relax and  
have a lot of fun. You and Feli will love it.  
Feli and Luddy will definitly love it! :D  
From Sicilians With Love!  
Nerezza Bianca Stefani  
Rosabella Melania Durante  
(Sicily)_

"Sicily, you should know that I read your letter a few days ago as you can see, I took your advice. We're having a lot of fun here!" Chocolateismylover smiled sheepishly. "Sorry we didn't answer back before we came here."

_"_Ve, I love gianduja gelato, which is a mixture of milk chocolate and hazelnut. It's best with chocolate being used to enhance the flavor of the hazelnut!" Italy hummed cheerful at the thought of one of his favorite foods."

"Chocolate. Obviously." The author said immediately. "I guess more specifically, cioccolato al latte or milk chocolate."

"Pistaccio." Germany shrugged.

"Wow, our 2P selves sound like they're really different from us!" Italy thought out loud as he read. Then he read the next question and paled. The other two look as well, curious as to what question could make the Italian react in such as way.

Wierdo0101:

_Italy what would happen if your curl was cut off?_

"I honestly don't know what would happen." Italy stammered. "But it sounds like it would hurt or something."

Germany didn't seem as fazed. "Italy's curl is actually rather persistant. It seems that it can't be slicked back or pulled out." Germany blushed as he realized what he'd said. "Not that I've experimented or anything."

"Of course you haven't." Chocolateismylover said generously and read the next question.

Gilbert B:

_I'm just going to guess that it's safe to come out now..._  
_So, Brüder, ZE AWESOME ME AGREES THAT YOU SHOULD DIE YOUR HAIR THE AWESOME_  
_COLOR OF BIRDIE'S EYES AND CALL YOURSELF 'MOMMA DUCK!'_  
_Italien, remind me to have him sign a contract ze next time he's drunk..._  
_Frau, I'm sure Birdie vould love it if ve could come over. In fact, don't even_  
_bother calling, just flash us in whenever._  
_VAIT! Zey got rid of Rory? I loved him! He decked a Nazi in ze face awesomely!_  
_Never mind zat Vest und I vere both Nazis at one point..._  
_Doctor Who vas the only thing England ever got right, in my opinion..._  
_-Prussia_

__"BRUDER, I SWEAR, IF YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT TRYING TO GET ME TO DO THAT, I WILL TIE YOU UP AND SHOVE YOU ONTO SWITZERLAND'S LAWN!" Germany yelled, causing passerby's to look at him warily as they quickly walked past the booth. He muttered something under his breath about picking new drinking buddies.

"After saying that, I don't think Germany is going to get drunk around either of us for a while."

"Sure, I'd love to pop the two of you over! Just not until we get back okay? I don't think I could handle four countries running around Disney World, or five if America decides to join the party because we're in his country. And yeah, Amy and Rory just left in the last episode. It was so sad! I'm sure you can find the episodes you missed online somewhere. Yes, Rory was great. Oh come on Prussia, _Doctor Who_ wasn't the only thing England got right. I mean he created _Harry Potter_ and _Lord of the Rings_ didn't he?"

"Speaking of things relating to England..."

London:

_Hi guys! It's me, the part of england that doesn't suck! I would like_  
_to say i approve of this relationship even though i hate germany... So i owe_  
_that brat 100 bucks? Whatever... So here are my questions: WHY THE HELL DOES_  
_EVERYONE THINK I'M A BOY?! I'm a yaoi loving, perverted, russian roullette_  
_playing girl! So that brings me to my next question, geemany will you come and_  
_play russian roullette with me some time? Don't worry i don't use real_  
_bullets. And i'm feeling kinda bad for that time you found a camera in your_  
_house and blamed america... That was me. Oh and for the author: i've been_  
_having a couple of parties with sebby and the rest... And by the way iggy and_  
_francis are together my cameras never lie, my brother's just a liar. Oh and_  
_germany i sent you a scone it's a small little revenge fir what you did to me_  
_during the war, it's simple eat it and i'll forgive you_

Germany looked a bit taken aback as well as apprehensive "Erm, I guess I'm glad you approve, but I'm sorry you still hate me. I don't know why people think you are a boy, though considering my past, I may not be the best person to ask seeing as I've confused people's gender's before. If it's all the same to you, I would rather not play russian roulette. Wait, that was you who put the camera there?"

He stared at the scone that now lay on the table before him. He shuddered as the bland taste of the tongue hit his tongue and it felt like an eternity as he ate the whole scone. When he finished, he looked like he was going to be sick and he ate a few spoonfuls of ice cream to wash away the taste.

"You and the Black Butler gang huh?" The author shook her head in amusement. "And yeah, I knew about England and France."

"Looks like that's all for now. Boy was that a lot to go through. Tomorrow we'll be speaking to you from Epcot! See you then!"


	20. Chapter 20

**(A/N: I'm so so so so so sorry for not posting before. School and college applications have taken over my life!**

**On another note: 15 REVIEWS ON ONE CHAPTER?! I LOVE YOU PEOPLE!)**

Chocolateismylover whistled cheerfully as she walked down the hallway of her house. Germany and Italy's date had gone very well and by the time they got back, they were all missing the warm Florida sun. Not having checked her mail in days, the author was eager to see if there were any new questions for the two countries.

Once she opened the door to the living room, she found Germany and Italy sitting in front of her computer, already waiting for her.

"Ve, hello Chocolate!" Italy chirped. "We have lot of questions today! There are fifteen messages in the inbox!"

The author's jaw dropped. "Fifteen?! Wow, we must be getting popular. I guess we had better get started."

AlliesandAxis7:

_For those of you who have been wondering, I have found this, just not asked  
any questions because I was busy with things in my country… and most of my  
questions have been answered because others have asked them already… And for  
your information, I have not bugged /your/ houses. Although thats a good  
idea… Onto the one question I can think of (for now): if you two adopted  
kids from a country other than yourselves, what country would it be and why?  
-Hungary_

"Ciao Miss. Hungary! Germany, Chocolate and I were wondering when you'd show up!"

"I have to say, I was surprised you hadn't spoken before now." Germany admitted. "And to answer your question, neither I nor Italy have any preference for where we'd like our children to come from, but if anywhere, we would probably adopt children from a third world country like Haiti."

"One question down, fourteen to go." Chocolateismylover said to herself as she clicked on the next question.

Washington D.C:

_Yay! I'm back! I went to Sea World! Dad wouldn't go though,  
something about trying to get blackmail...idk. Hi Italia and Deustchland! (did  
I spell that right?) I give you tickets for all 3 of you to go to Seaworld!  
And tickets for the killerwhale show! Don't worry they are really nice, I got  
to pet one! I am so hyper after my trip I can only think of one question. Vhat  
is this German Sparkle Party I keep hearing about?! I must go research this  
phenomenom! Hyperactive D.C. Jones, Away! BYE!_

"Oh wow, thanks for the tickets!" The author beamed. "I've never been to Sea World before!"

Germany blushed. "I-er."

Chocolateismylover jumped in to save a floundering Germany. "Watch the following link watch?v=f-jN3vH26NQ that should explain it pretty well. Next question."

:hehe :

_:hehe : ehy germany i have two ?'s . 1. if you see rome agien will you hit him  
upside the head for me? .2. if italy ever had twins what and one was a boy and  
the other was a girl would you name the boy hans or something in italin  
iheartdeuchenland_

"Why would I hit Rome on the head...? Did he do something wrong? He IS a bit of a pervert. And as I said before, I like the name Hans for a boy and Italy and I like the name Rosalina for a girl."

Italy nodded in agreement and he and Germany read the next question together. Their jaws dropped, and for a few moments they were unable to move. The author panicked and yelled "Stop that, you're freaking me out!" She began saying anything she could think of to get a reaction.

"France has given up sex! Prussia stopped using the word 'awesome!' America became a vegetarian!" She thought frantically. "Japan pole-dances and Russia agreed to become one with Belarus!"

At this, Germany and Italy finally came to. The author looked at the question and finally understood their reaction.

Future Kids:

_Rosetta (Venice): Ve! We're sorry that Miss Mexico hadn't reviewed  
this story for a long time! It's that with all what's happening in her  
country, she is busy so, she passed down the reviewing to us, ve!  
Louise (Berlin): Exactly. Her surprise was to introduce us, and the time  
machine sent to you.  
Rosetta: Ve! Ciao, I'm Rosetta Vargas-Beilschmidt, aka: the city of Venice!  
Louise: Guten Tag, I'm Louise Vargas-Beilschimdt, city of Berlin.  
Rosetta: And we are your children, ve!  
Louise: Don't ask how we existed, we just did.  
Rosetta's Questions  
-Ve, now that you met us, can we eat pasta, ve? To celebrate our existence!  
-Hmm...want to go to the future with us? If not, that is okay, since we will  
come in your time-period, ve!  
-Ve...Big Sister Berlin is screaming at the top of her lungs, ve! But why?  
Louise's Questions  
-Help me...please! Rosetta inherited the Italian driving! She is driving too  
fast...how could that fast!?  
-Could you supply water for us? I think I'm already scarred from her  
driving...  
-Vatti, can you serve me wurst when we come there? I might need therapy.  
(Rosetta: Ve, but Louise! It's fun to be fast!)  
NOT.  
Rosetta: Ciao! See you later!_

"How the heck did Mexico figure out time travel? And why isn't she worried about the possible consequences this could have. Anyone who watches _Doctor Who_ should know it's a bad idea to do things that could change the future!" As the author ranted about time travel, Germany and Italy responded to the rest of the letter.

"We have bambinas in the future? How did that happen? Yes, pasta to celebrate sounds like a great idea!" Italy cheered.

"Judging from Chocolate's reaction, it might not be a good idea to meet before we're supposed to." Germany said as he glanced at the author, who was babbling something about alternate universes and Cybermen. "And yeah, Italy's bad driving skills seem to be very strong. I will send you water and wurst immediately. But I must say, the two of you do certainly seem to have traits from both of us. This is a bit overwhelming for me though. It's not exactly how I imagined I would learn that I was a father."

"Ve, what's next?"_._

lunarchan:

_most hetalia lovers say me and my friend are like germany and italy  
cuz im part german/blond/blue eyed/and strong and brave. while my friend is  
like italy cu she is part italian/ brown haired/ brown eyed/and sweet,cute,and  
not as agresive  
and i just whanted to know what you two think about that._

"That's sounds like quite a coincidence." Germany said.

"Wow, that's so cool!" Italy exclaimed and Chocolateismylover agreed.

"That is awesome! I wish I had friends like that! Alright, next?"

DEUTALiA:

_This is a little off topic, but I thought I should just . . . make a  
spontaneous statement. I have fallen completely in love with German rock  
music; and specifically OOMPH!, which, in my opinion, are the best I've heard  
yet. (CoughIdunreallylikeRammstein cough).  
Have you heard of them, Ludwig? Has Gilbert? Do you like 'em? owo_

"Ja, I am very familiar with that band, and Bruder is as well. I enjoy classical music over rock, but Bruder likes OOMPH! a lot and listens to them constantly. I will listen to it every once in a while though."

"Alright, next question."

Reba G:

_WAAAAAAA! YOU LUCKY #$%&! HOW COME YOU GUYS GET TO GO TO DISNEY  
WORLD?! I"M DIEING HERE! DX  
*sighs* Well, It's not like Mickey, Donald and Goofy are going anywhere.  
Everyone, who or what is your favorite Disney character(s) or movie anyway?  
Since you guys are there. I couldn't decide what is my favorite.  
And , yeah, Black Butler is awesome but the real reason I liked it is that  
there are SebastionXCiel cannon parts in there.(Along with Ciel in a pink  
dress) XD It started from the corset scene if you know what I mean, author.  
That's all I got, really. I'm sad right now O well, c ya you lucky Disney  
toads. _

_O, and Italy, what do you mean 'treat you kindly as a girl than a boy'? __Austria starved you half to death and threw you in the cellar! Germany, you __were there! Do something for Italy even though you gave him food as Holy Rome!_

"Yeah I'm sorry." Chocolateismylover apologized. "If we could, we would have taken all you guys as well! It's hard to pick a favorite character, but I love _Rapunzel_ from Tangled. I mean she's sweet, feisty, and hilarious! I also just identify wither her a lot. My favorite Disney movie is and always will be _Beauty and the Beast_. I love the characters, the plot, the romance, the animation and pretty much everything about it. And yes I do know what you're talking about concerning the corset scene." She winked back.

"Hmm, I suppose if I had to choose, I would pick Mufasa from _The Lion King_ for my favorite character." Germany said thoughtfully. "He is noble and has a great heart and I was saddened by his death. My favorite movie is _Fantasia_. I love the music and the animation is very impressive."

"Ve, I like Dory from _Finding Nemo_. She's funny. And my favorite movie is _Cinderella._ I like the music and the story a lot." Italy frowned at the last part. "Well, back then, I thought that if I was treated as a girl, that I wouldn't have to do any hard work, just cleaning and stuff. Austria wasn't that bad! He just didn't realize that I need to eat a lot, and that I wouldn't eat his crap."

"If I may, I would like to point out that I can't do very much about it now." Germany said. "It's in the past."

"Okay, this chapter is getting long so I should probably end it here. I'll continue in the next chapter. See ya!"


	21. Chapter 21

"Alright!" Chocolateismylover rubbed her hands together excitedly. "Let's answer some more questions!"

Gilbert B:

_But Brüder! Your hair would match Mattie's eyes! Vat if...  
Vat if I vere going to, say, proprose to Birdie, and of course I'd vant to do  
it in the most awesome vay possible, und the entire plan depended on you dying  
your hair purple, then vould you?  
On a related note, Little Italy, I hear that your country has some amazing  
jewelers. Do you know vere I could get a diamond ring, with the diamond  
trillion cut and set, und ruby and amethyst chips on the sides?  
...You know, not that I've been thiking about that, or anything...  
Frau, nosebleed check.  
...You have those a lot, don't you?  
-Prussia_

"GODDAMMIT PRUSSIA! I'm going to lose all the blood in my body at this rate! And I'm donating blood this week too…"

"Bruder, I can't imagine how you would need me to dye my hair purple in order to propose to…Canada, right that's his name. You know that it is possible to be romantic without being extravagant, right?"

"Of course I know some good places! Why do you need to know?" Italy asked obliviously.

Chocolateismylover laughed and read the next question.

The-Always-Angel:

_Of course fezzes and bow ties are cool! It's a Doctor Who reference. Fezzes  
and bowties and Stetson's! (Which are really just cowboy hats...)  
Germany- Okay, I'll stop. But I'd be careful, if I were you. I seem to have  
set off a chain of events in which Prussia eventually gets you to agree to  
dying your hair purple...  
Italy- ...What about one of those huge bowties?  
Do you guys want to know a secret?  
I'm the doctor.  
No, seriously. I used to be a man! ELEVEN TIMES! (You know what I'm getting  
at, donchya, Chocolate? But don't tell the boys, I want to watch them flounder  
for a while.)  
-Angel_

"I assure you I got the Doctor Who joke when you made it, but I was referencing how other characters act like they're not cool. And yes, I do understand your other reference. Have you been stalking me and everything related to me online or something? Or is this just a series of coincidences?" Chocolateismylover smirked at Germany and Italy's confused expressions.

"Don't worry, I think I have Bruder taken care of. I'm not even going to ask about the last thing, I'm not sure I want to know." Germany said, ignoring the author's amused expression.

Italy just looked confused, but he answered his question easily. "Sure, but not for too long okay? I don't have very many things that work with bow ties." Italy put on a bowtie which he kept for the rest of the chapter.

thanx4readingnowcommentplz:

_Hello! I'm a hard core Gerita fangirl who has a problem. Author, maybe you've  
heard of it? It's when one part of your brain ships a couple that you know you  
hate. So, I'm doing this for a bit of relief. Italy, would you ever leave  
Germany for Prussia? Why or (hopefully) why not? Germany, how would you react  
if the above scenario occurred? Sorry for that! Now to make it all better with  
a fluffy question; what was your first date as an official couple? That's all  
for now!  
thanx4reading  
P.S I come bearing gifts! Author, have some salted caramel ice cream. Idk if  
you've had it before, but it is, quite simply, the best flavor ever. (vanilla  
with a salted caramel swirl and small candies.) Italy, here's some linguene  
Alfredo with grilled chicken and broccoli. Germany, have some grilled wurst  
and mashed potatoes with cheese. Also, there is a takeout carton of hibachi  
for Japan as a thanks for that glorious dish. Bye_

"Mmm, this is delicious!" Chocolateismylover declared as she sampled her ice cream. "I'd never tasted this before! It's yummy! And yes, I know exactly what you are talking about."

"Prussia?" Italy cocked his head to the side in bewilderment. "Why would I leave Germany for him? I like him, but not the same way that I like Germany. So no, I would never leave Germany. I love him too much." He kissed Germany's cheek and received his pasta with glee.

"I would be confused if Italy left me, and maybe a little upset, but I would accept it eventually. I don't know if I would ever quite get over it though. Thank you for the wurst by the way."

"Our first date as a couple…" Italy trailed off as he searched his memories. "If I remember right, our first date was in Milan. We went to an art museum and had a lunch at one of my favorite restaurant. It was a lot of fun. Don't worry, we'll send the hibachi to Japan! What's next?"

AngelHairCurls:

_Ciao :D  
Glad you guys are having fun in Disney World! J I hope you guys have lots and  
LOTS of fun there!  
We don't mind that you didn't answer before you guys went to Disney World,  
just glad you guys are enjoying yourselves.  
What have you guys enjoyed the most during your visit? J  
I like you choice in gelato, those are rather good. Despite being the same  
person me and Rez like different gelato's the most. I'm much more fond of the  
passion fruit.  
And I love the tiramisu! :D it's simply fabulous J  
Your counterparts are very much so different for you both. Believe it or not  
Feli, your counterpart pushes around Germany's counterpart and, well,  
Germany...your counterpart is quite a pushover when it come's to Feli's  
counterpart...and you hardly shut up and are always smiling and happy.  
That was a fun day Rosa! :D though when my Feli brought out the knives I had  
to bail out cause he was mad :O  
Yes, well, don't remind me of that. We almost died because of him. Another  
reason I'm never going back. Anyway, have fun on the rest of your date Feli  
and Germany.  
Lots and lots of fun you two! :D  
From Sicilians With Love!  
Nerezza Bianca Stefani  
Rosabella Melania Durante  
(Sicily)_

"I rather enjoyed the architecture and history. It was quite fascinating." said Germany.

"Ve, I liked meeting characters the most!" Italy chimed in.

"I liked the rides and the parade!" Chocolateismylover smiled dreamily.

"Next question."

Yo:

_Germany. Germany. Germany, Germany, Germany... Tsk tsk tsk. I didn't know  
you were gay. (Well, I can't really say the same about Italy...) It doesn'  
really seem like you. At all. I can never look at you the same way, but I  
suppose I still love you.  
Anyway, my questions: Do you ever regret dating Italy, or regret being being  
in a gay relationship in general? If the germany I know is still in there, the  
answer will be either yes, kind of, "...", or maybe. And also, did you ever  
think that people might have lost respect for you in some way or might not  
take you seriously anymore upon hearing that you two are dating and  
furthermore in love? Also, if your past self came to the future and saw that  
you are dating Italy, how would he respond? Did you ever think you and Italy  
would be in love?  
P.S. I have nothing against gay people._

Chocolateismylover shrugged. "Well, new countries have to be made SOMEHOW and there really aren't many female nations. Not that I know too much about the subject or anything.

"I don't regret being the sexuality I am. For me it's natural though it was a little bit awkward when I realized I was gay. There are times when I am frustrated with Italy, but I don't regret dating him. He's changed my life so much and he's good for me, even if he can be annoying at times. I don't worry about losing respect, if anything, I've gained even more respect since I came out to the other countries and most of them have been very supportive. I don't know how my past self would react if he saw me. I suppose he would be quite shocked since back then, I didn't know that I was gay and I thought that the strange feelings I had around Italy was what friendship felt like since I hadn't had any friends before. But after I befriended some more countries, I realized there was something different about my relationship with Italy."

"Whew! Next question please."

_:Okay hi it's me again... And germany *snicker* HAHAHA you really ate it? HAHA  
i did not expect that... I forgave you like sooner than almost anyone... I am  
a horrible person.  
So i'm getting married and i would like you guys to come to the wedding (*is  
also pregnant*)! And it's all thanks to grell! I love that guy... And if i act  
kind of weird it's 'cause i can't drink anymore... Oh and chocolateismylover  
if you wish to speak to me and such here is my ((roleplay)) facebook:  
?_rdr#! ?_user100004441893597  
Well see you guys! (Sorry again germany)_

"I think it's from London judging from the scone comment. Wow, must have been quite a party. I'd love to go to your wedding! Oh, yeah, and I don't have a facebook, sorry."

"We would love to go to the wedding though!" Italy said assuring. Germany nodded in agreement.

"Okay, last question!"

Feliks L:

_So, like, I totally knew this day was coming._  
_From the first day I saw you two together, like, all the way back in World War_  
_One, when, like, Italy was Germany's hostage, I was like, "They're gonna be_  
_together forever," and junk._  
_And I was like, so totally right._  
_I should so, like, have Liet, Hungary, and that total prude, Austria, hold a_  
_Germanic Sparkle Party with me to celebrate._  
_And like, Miss Authoress, how hot do you, like, think David Tennant is?_  
_-Poland_

Chocolateismylover laughed. "Wow, you really called it, Poland! How do you do that? Ooo a German Sparkle Party! Can I come! There might be problems since I'm a minor though. And David Tennant is one of hottest things ever, like, he's hotter than the temperature of the sun's core if you want it put in a nerdy way."

"If you hold a Germanic Sparkle Party, you would also have to invite Prussia, otherwise I guarantee he will crash your party. Just warning you."

"Alright. That's all the questions for now. See you soon!"


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I want to thank DEUTALiA for introducing me to OOMPH! And for those who are confused about The-Always-Angel's question here, last chapter she said "I used to be a man! ELEVEN TIMES!" and that's the reference she's talking about. **

**And also check out Mikari Umino's Ask America, Italy and Canada! I am proud to say I was the first to ask a question!****  
**

"Must…play…again….!" Chocolateismylover's finger inched toward the replay button on the song Labyrinth by OOMPH! but was slapped away by Germany.

"Five times through is enough, no matter how good the song is." he said shortly.

The author pouted, but closed the tab and checked her mail. "It's just as well, there are more questions to answer."

The-Always-Angel:

_Well, either it's a large series of coincidence, I'm stalking you, or I talk  
to you more often than I should on DA. (HEY, Dumbledore's Army.) Take your  
pick.  
I JUST HAD THE BEST IDEA EVER! For Halloween, you two could be the Science  
Bros. And then France could be Captain America and be all, 'TONY, TAKE ME  
INSTEAD!'  
Oh, and guys, here's the deal: Cocoa's sister wrote a Timelord!Reader x  
England story, and that line was part of it. It's also a part of a series of  
crack fanfics I'm writing that make absolutely no sense, and I'm a ninja  
Doctor! Any more questions?  
I would go on, but my sister just brought me a HUGE David Tennantposter to put on my door.  
Imma go fangirl for a while... Gods, that man is hot.  
-Angel_

"I'm beginning to think stalker, because the coincidence count keeps rising…anyway, Science Bros? I'm not sure I see that…and why would France be Captain America? Besides the fact that he's more like Thor, America would be pissed that he's not Captain America. You know what? I bet America's is dressing up as Captain America for Halloween this year. And oh yes, my darling little sister's story… for anyone whose curious, here's the link to the first chapter of her story, she didn't put links on it to the other parts of the story so you might have to do a little searching for the other chapters gallery/36342177#/d4ucfkx And yes, David Tennant is pretty damn sexy."

"Doesn't anyone care what Italy and I have to say in all this?"

Cloudtailxx:

_I read these last chapters pretty much as soon as they came out, so big shout  
out to you miss Chocolate! Everyone look at how amazing she is! Ok, now for  
some questions  
Germany and Italy, Have either of you ever been ill and had to have the other  
nurse you back to health? *so cuuute!*  
All of you, do you have any irrational fears?  
And miss Chocolate, it may seem very weird, but how long is your hair and what  
colour is it? Mine is past my waist, and its chocolat_e _brown :-) I also have a  
little hair curl that popps up on my left side_

Chocolateismylover blushed. "Thank you."

"Most people don't know this," Italy began, "but Germany tends to work himself too hard and he gets sick. One time he caught a cold after running laps in a rainstorm. It was a lot of work, but I put him to bed and made him Grandpa Rome's special tomato soup recipe. I was all over him trying to help him in any way until he got better. As for fears, you know about England's cooking, but I'm also afraid that one day, the world will run out of pasta."

Germany seemed reluctant to say anything but after some nudging he finally admitted. "Ever since the visit from the Roman Empire, I've been afraid of waking up to find other people besides Italy in my house."

"I hate getting shocked, you know, like when you reach to touch a doorknob and it shocks you. I try to avoid it as much as possible." Chocolateismylover confessed. "Yeah, that does sound kind of weird, but I don't mind too much. My hair is lighter than chocolate, but darker than golden brown. It's very wavy and just barely reaches the middle of my back unless it's wet in which case it's a little longer. I don't have bangs, and I usually part my hair around the middle but a bit to the side. I often braid it to keep it out of the way. I don't have a cute curl, just Iggybrows. Seriously, my eyebrows are huge. You probably didn't want that vivid a description of my hair, but I thought I might as well be detailed."

"Next question please."

Future Kids:

_Rosetta: Aw I wanted to meet your past selves But  
Chocolateismylover's future self told us not to go.  
Louise: As how we looked like, Rosetta has the Italian curl, auburn hair, and  
blue eyes, while I have blonde hair, blue/amber eyes, and no Italian curl.  
Our Questions, ve!  
-Ve...will you be mad at Miss Mexico for knowing the consequences after she  
built the time machine? She doesn't watch Doctor Who, though. Sorry...meep...  
-Miss Stupidity, (which is the personification of randomness) is doing a pool  
party! Are you coming? And are you going to tell the other reviewers about  
this?  
-Thanks, Vatti...Rosetta's driving is horrible. I see...did you see  
Chiara/Rome though? (A girl with dark brown hair, green/amber eyes, Italian  
curl, and is Romano's and Spain's child) She is in the past, trying to rid of  
my existence, ever since I said that potatoes were better than tomatoes.  
Rosetta: Ciao! See you at Stupidity's pool party! (If you're coming...)_

"Wait…I actually have a future?" Chocolateismylover asked incredulously. "I would have thought I would be a nerdy old lady still typing away on her keyboard while surrounded by a herd of cats. Don't worry, I'm not mad. Since the universe hasn't ended yet, I think we're fine. I don't know if I'll be able to attend the pool party but I'll se what I can do! And your question has been posted so now all the other reviewers know about it!"

Germany frowned apprehensively. "Rome? No, I haven't seen her…and now I'm kind of worried."

"I haven't seen anyone who looks like that either." Italy added.

"Okay, then, moving right along…"

Reba G:

_WHAT THE #&* AM I DOING WATCHING "ALICE MADNESS RETURNS" PLAYTHROUGH? I  
DON'T EVEN LIKE HAUNTED HOUSES YET I'M WATCHING THIS CRAP?!  
Sorry for that weird ramble up there. I'm growing an interest for AMA  
(American McGee's Alice) and I hate horror flicks so I don't know what I am  
doing.  
So, to everyone, what was your most horrorfying moment you experienced that  
was so scary, you can't sleep for days. (I mean REALLY scary besides having  
Russia looking at you, Italy). My experience was hearing scary true stories  
from my friend. I hadn't slept the whole weekend.  
Speaking of Alice Madness here's the next watch?voxv1Q8YZdA4  
I was meaning to send you guys the link for Halloween but I kinda got  
impatiant  
So Enjoy And Happy (early) Halloween  
Warning: Blood, gore and other scary stuff so whoever is squimish of this  
stuff, hold onto Germany.  
(AN: Do a little commentary of the video, please?)_

The author shrugged. "I haven't really experienced anything quite like that, but the closest thing would have to be this one time I saw a horror film before going to bed. The monster was really scary and I couldn't fall asleep because I was afraid I would have nightmares. But I think that was the only real time that happened to me."

"The Holocaust." Germany answered quietly. "I still have nightmares. Some forget that my people were victims as well."

Italy's face showed no hint of its usual cheerfulness. "When Grandpa Rome got drunk, he would start telling really scary stories about events in his history. One day, he told me about the volcano that buried Pompeii. It frightened me a lot as a child and I was afraid that the same thing might happen to one of my cites." He shuddered at the memory and clung onto Germany as Chocolateismylover started the video.

"I don't know anything about the game." She explained as the opening music began and showed a key hanging from a chain. "So I have no idea what to expect."

A voice (probably Alice's) began talking about how her ideal world would be nonsense like the one she is in now. "Interesting…" the author noted. "I like nonsense too."

A male voice began singing and the video showed images of Alice killing lots of things and other gory and disturbing imagery.

"This is nothing like America's movie!" Italy cried as he clung harder to Germany.

"I don't think this is like the book either." Was all the blond could say in response.

"This is…twisted, but I'm not criticizing it for that. After all, we're all mad here."

When the video finished, Italy was whimpering into Germany's shoulder. Chocolateismylover patted him on the back. "Well at least I know what the game is about now. Thanks for the early video and a Happy early Halloween to you too!"

Washington D.C:

_Dad was getting blackmail material on France. O.O And it works  
too. I don't know which part is scarier, what do you think miss Chocolate?  
Yay! I'm glad you guys are happy about the tickets! Seaworld is really fun! _  
I really wish my computer worked. (I'm reviewing on my Dsi) I'll probably get  
to the library tomorrow so I'll shall be sure to look up this German Sparkle  
Party! Question time! Italy, besides cats or dogs, what is your favorite  
animal? How about you Germany? And Miss Chocolate, if you like PruCan, look up  
"Ask PruCan" by Paxton-means-Peace! I review on that story too! And...Finite!  
Buh-Bye Awesome Peoples!_

_OMGosh, I almost forgot! Berlin! YOU OWE ME 50 BUCKS! Though if  
Germany is your Dad and you knew he was HRE, I really don't see why you would  
bet me he wan't. Hi Venice! I made you Linguinni! Come over tomorrow with  
Vienna and I'll make you cake!_

Chocolateismylover was shocked. "I had no idea that it was possible to have any blackmail material on France considering that he doesn't care how much people know about his private life. Maybe you can send some of that material to me when America gets it? It might come in handy, who know?"

"Besides dogs and cats, I like Chinchillas because they're really soft and cute!" Italy answered gleefully.

"I like wolves I suppose, or are those too close to dogs? In which case, lions." Germany decided.

Chocolateismylover thought for a moment. "Hmm, I like wolves too, but right now, bears are my favorite animals." She perked up. "There's an Ask PruCan? Well, that gives me an answer for what I'm going to do after today's questions! Keep an eye out for me when I review there!"

WinterValley:

_Hey! I just found this and love it.  
I'm Dakota by the way.  
What was the most awkward moment between you two?  
Author: Are there any angel statues around? If there are,  
R  
U  
N._

"Probably the most awkward moment for Italy and I was on Valentine's Day (which was a while before we got together) when I first realized my feelings for Italy because I misunderstood his giving me a bouquet of roses for a declaration of love. On one hand, I discovered that I liked Italy more than a friend, but it was embarrassing because Italy was actually just doing what was normal in his country."

"Ve, I didn't want Germany to know I loved him at the time because I was afraid of quite a few things so I turned him down when he proposed. As friends, it was quite awkward."

"Ja, maybe proposing was going a step too far for a first date."

Chocolateismylover started at the screen and then rushed to her window. A loud swear came from her direction. A stone statue of an angel weeping into its hands stood outside. As she gave directions to the two countries, she began winking at the statue, alternating which eye she closed.

"Germany? Italy? Can you give England a call, and tell him that we desperately need the Doctor? I don't know how long I can keep this up. Incidentally, how good are you guys at not blinking?"


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: This is a sort of bonus chapter to make the transition from the cliffhanger last chapter back to answering questions easier. This is my first time ever trying to write the Doctor or Martha or any Doctor Who character in general. Forgive me if they are OOC.  
There is also a tiny spoiler in here for anyone who hasn't seen Angels take Manhattan, but it won't ruin the episode for you. I apologize to non-Doctor Who fans for bombing you back with this.**

"Aren't you getting stiff from not moving?" Germany asked Chocolateismylover, who was still staring determinedly outside the window. About an hour had passed since she started observing the angel and she hadn't moved at all during that time. Germany and Italy had taken turns watching the angel with her (two people watching at the same time made it unlikely that they would blink at the same time), but she herself hadn't so much as said a word until now.  
"Just check my mail okay?" she muttered distractedly.  
With an exasperated sigh, Germany opened up the author's mail and read aloud the message to her.  
John Smith:  
You called?  
(Yes Martha, I know I'm not John Smith. The box-thing just needs a name in  
it.)  
Anyhow, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I'm late.  
More angels? God, they just don't stop! I'll be there in a jiff.  
Oh, and if something strange happens and I lose my memory, don't let me eat  
pears. I hate pears. John Smith is a character I made up, but I might think I  
am him, and he might do something stupid like eat a pear.  
(Martha, it was a joke.)  
Don't worry about coordinates, because you told me about this two years from  
now.  
Allons'y!  
-The Doctor  
(And Martha, respectively.)  
"Oh thank goodness!" Chocolateismylover cried as a sound like a mixture between a whoosh, and whir, and a screech announced the arrival of a bright blue police box that materialized in the middle of the room, creating a strong breeze. When the sound stopped, a tall thin man with messy dark brown hair and wearing a brown pinstriped suit under a trench coat poked his head outside the door.  
"Well, hello there!" he said with a large grin. He strolled casually outside the box now recognizable as the TARDIS,, followed by a young woman with dark skin and hair pulled back in a high ponytail. She wore jeans and a dark red leather jacket over a tank top. She smiled apologetically as the Doctor began rambling excitedly, bouncing from one person to another.  
"Ah, Italy! Italia! The country of art and culture. Molto bene! Last time I was in Italy, Leonardo da Vinci and I had a grand old time, though the invasion of the mind-controlling sea urchins was kind of a bummer. And you know all those theories people have about the Mona Lisa? Well, they're all wrong because the truth is beyond anything you could ever imagine." Oblivious to Italy's bewilderment, the Doctor moved on.  
"Germany!" he beamed. "Good old Germany! Many of my favorite scientists came from Germany. Einstein! You remember Einstein? Oh course you do, how could you forget that scoundrel? Good times, good times."  
"H-how did you... there is no way you and that woman could both fit inside there." Germany stammered as he rushed over to the TARDIS and peeked inside.  
"MEIN GOTT, IT'S BIGGER ON THE INSIDE! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?!"  
The Doctor only chuckled mysteriously. "Oh, it's just one little trick I have."  
"Doctor, no showing off. We're here to help." the woman told him sternly but with a joking tone.  
"Oh, Martha," the Doctor pouted. "You're no fun."  
Martha hit him playfully on the shoulder before he went on to Chocolateismylover who had a big smile on her face as she turned away from the window, ran toward him, and gave him a big hug, which he return after a slight pause.  
"And Chocolate, so nice to see you again! Or meet you, seeing as this is our first meeting from your perspective. Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey stuff you know."  
"Oh my gosh, you're the Doctor and you're here and you're awesome and I just don't know what to say!" she babbled. Then she stiffened as she realized something. "Is anyone looking at the angel?"  
There was a long pause as everyone slowly turned toward the window to see the statue of the angel had moved right in front of the window. Its mouth was open in a silent roar, showing sharp teeth and its hand reached outward like it was clawing it's way toward the group in the room.  
Italy screamed and Germany took out his gun and began shooting it to no effect.  
"It's no use," The Doctor told Germany. "Angels are quantum locked. You can't kill them through normal means. Everyone, keep looking at the statue and try not to blink."  
"Hang on." Martha said suddenly. "Doctor, angels can't move if they're being observed by any living creature, right?"  
"Right." the Doctor confirmed, unsure of where she was going with this.  
"Including itself?"  
The Doctor processed her statement in his mind and he practically glowed with excitement when he realized what she meant. "Martha you're brilliant!"  
"There's a full length mirror in the hallway" Chocolateismylover thought out loud. "If the boys watch the angel, Martha and I can move it in front of the angel so that it's always looking at itself and can't move."  
"Well let's go then!" Martha grabbed the author's hand and they ran outside.  
The mirror was heavier than expected but between the both of them, they were able to move it into the room and set it in front of the angel.  
the Doctor let out an exaggerated breath of relief. "Whew! Good, we've bought a lot of time. It's stuck here unless someone removes the mirror. The problem is that we now have to move the angel or come up with a plausible explanation for why it's here to any visitors in your house."  
"Isn't there any way to kill it?" Martha asked.  
"I suppose that we could somehow create a time paradox in this room. Angels feed only on normal time energy and a paradox would be like poison to it." The Doctor mused. His eyes widened. "OH! That's what she meant! Why didn't I listen to her? Okay, just wait here, I'll be back in a jiffy. Allons-y!"  
The Doctor lept into the TARDIS which dematerialized and reappeared a minute later. He came back out, dragging a girl with him. She looked nearly identical to Chocolateismylover except that she was slighty taller and her hair was longer.  
"Chocolateismylover, meet Chocolateismylover. Chocolateismylover, meet Chocolateismylover." The Doctor looked ready to burst out laughing at the dumbfounded look on the present Chocolateismylover's face as she stared at her future self, who grinned back.  
"Wow, this weird. I can remember being you and looking at me with that exact expression. And now I'm repeating what I heard myself say before, even weirder." Future-Chocolateismylover commented.  
"Huh?" was Present-Chocolateismylover's intelligent response.  
"Anyway." The Doctor interrupted. "Because you two are the same person from different time streams, you will create a paradox if you touch each other. Just hold hands or something and that should be enough to poison the angel and kill it."  
Hesitantly, Future-Chocolateismylover stretched out her hand toward her past self, who took it. Everyone felt a ripple in the air, as if the paradox was manifesting itself physically and the angel began cracking in various places. The cracks grew bigger and bigger until it fell apart in a swirl of dust.  
Germany exhaled a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness, that's all over with."  
Meanwhile, Present-Chocolateismylover took her future self aside. "I have to know, what happens to me in the future. Do I have a boyfriend? Am I doing well in college? Am I happy? Tell me." she pleaded.  
Future-Chocolateismylover only looked at her sympathetically. "I'm afraid I can't tell you too much, it might change the future if I reveal anything important. But I can tell you this, you are happy."  
"Oh come on, what kind of BS response is that?"  
"Well that's what I remembered myself telling me when I was you. It's not my fault you were all mysterious and stuff-no wait, it IS me so maybe it is my fault...ugh Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey stuff. Look, just enjoy life, do your homework, and don't take candy from strangers."  
"Will do." Present-Chocolateismylover said with a smile. They hugged quickly and Future-Chocolateismylover waved as she joined The Doctor and Martha in the TARDIS.  
The Tardis dematerialized and Chocolateismylover watched it with Germany and Italy as it left.  
"I think I need some more toned down craziness." Germany decided, and for once, Italy agreed with him.  
"Ve, let's answer some normal questions."****

And now for something completely different.


	24. Chapter 24

Once the trio had fully recovered psychologically from the Weeping Angel incident, they decided to start answering normal questions again.

"Alrighty then, first question." Chocolateismylover stretched her arms over her head and clicked on the first message.

Reba G:

_Author...you don't know the HALF of what this game is about. That video  
still gives me chills at some parts. The only part I like about this video is  
when Alice stepped on that Card Gaurd while he was like 0-0 'oh crap' SPLAT!  
Haha. How much do you wanna bet America would be so scared, he'll never watch  
or read Alice in Wonderland, again?  
Show him the video and tell me the next chapter of how it went. XD (Record it  
just in case)_

_By the way, if that's the case, Author, tell me exactly what you think  
the game is all about_

_Also ,which part of the video was the most scariest to you guys? Name  
ONE part._

Chocolateismylover saluted. "Will do!" She sent an email with the link to America. "Hopefully he'll respond and I can put it here. Hehe, I bet he'll pee himself. From what I saw, I think the game is about a rather psychotic Alice being literally dragged back into Wonderland in order to restore "normalcy" in the form of madness. Except that she is crazy and totally loves Wonderland because it is insane nonsense. I didn't cheat or anything, that's really what I think happens."

Italy shivered. "The bit that really scared me was when Alice opened her mouth and blood poured out." The other two nodded in agreement.

"Next question please." Germany requested.

Future Kids:

_Bellatrix (New Prussia, aka, one of Prussia's and Canada's twin  
daughters): Kesesesese, since when you do review, Berlin?  
Louise: Two days ago. Now help me with Venice. She is passed out.  
Bellatrix: Sure! I will take Veni-chan to Italy's house!  
(Bellatrix leaves)  
Louise: (*sighs*) Oh god...can you people help me? Someone gave VENICE beer.  
Who the hell will give Venice BEER? She is like a miniature Italy!  
My Questions-  
-Okay...Chocolateismylover, you do have a future. But I can't tell you.  
Besides, how will you react if I told you that you are our godmother?  
-This is not good...who knows where Chiara is? If she manages to take away my  
existence, the future will be changed greatly!  
(Bellatrix: She is at Chocolateismylover's house, hiding in the closet. She  
just told me.)  
Stupid Italian...sorry if I offended you, Italy.  
-Watch out...2p! Italy and Germany are looking for you. They think that you  
kidnapped Rosetta's and mine 2p! counterparts. Can you expect them barging in  
your house?  
-Tell D.C that I don't owe her 50 bucks. She just wants her damn money,  
because we were in a drinking contest. And I won, by the way.  
So, good bye, I guess?_

"Ve, look Germany, it's our kids again!"

Germany facepalmed. "Someone was stupid enough to give beer to Venice? Well, at least they've learned their lesson now, whoever they are. Give her something for the hangover and she'll be fine."

Chocolateismylover did a double-take. "I'M A GODMOTHER?! I'm flattered, but what? I had no idea I would be trusted enough to be a godmother, especially considering that I'm human and would die long before you." Then she did another take. "Chiara's in my closet? And I was, thinking things would be normal after the whole angel thing!"

She darted over to the closet and opened it, revealing a girl of Mediterranean heritage with a curl similar to Romano's sticking up out of her hair. The girl scowled at her and cursed enough to make a sailor blush, before running out of the closet, followed by two men who resembled Italy and Germany.

"What the-HOW DID THEY GET THERE AND HOW COULD THEY ALL FIT IN?"

Germany put his hand on the rather distraught author's shoulder. "Just accept it. Where it comes to Italy and his relatives, don't question logic."

Athens n Ankara:

_Ath:HELLO THERE! I'm Athens, you know, Heraklis' poor  
unfortunate older sister?  
Ank:And I'm related to Sadiq, though I'd rather not duel on that one. Anyway,  
hello and if anything we say on here goes back to dad and Karpouzi I'll kill  
you both.  
Ath: You dumb bastard, you know that will never you say hi to Naples for me  
next time you see her Feli darling? Ugh, get off the keyboord you stupid  
feline! *grabs cat and throws it off*  
Ank: Ehm, this is a bit...personal. Ehm, you know we are kinda...  
Ath: Spit it out stupid. WE ARE SLEEPING TOGETHER. Yeah...And we don't know  
how to break the news to Hera and Sadiq the d**k so...WE NEED HELP.  
Ank: spending time around Francis you are abusing the Caps key. And 2. TAKE  
THE COMMENT ABOUT BABA BACK!  
Ath: Never. Anyway, that was really it and ehm...How did Lovi find out? Cause  
whenever I ask Tonio he starts snickering and Lovi is all fumy... By the way.  
Feli this is for you baby! I suggest the author gets a towel if she ships  
Spamano because this is a picture of a nice drunken kiss...  
Ank: More like a whole make out. By the time the party was through, they were  
only wearing a Santa hat each.  
Ath: Ewww...You had to say that! That's even weirder than Sadiq's pedo  
tendancies for Hera...  
Ank: WHAT? *passes out*  
Ath: Drama king...Bye bye and a bottle of ouzo with some kebab with love from  
us to you! And baklava!_

"Hello Athens and Ankara!" Italy waved. "Please don't kill me, I have relatives from your places!"

"Hmm, so you're having problems telling Greece and Turkey about your relationship? I can see how that would be a problem, considering their history. I guess you should break it slowly, and tell them separately so that they don't go at each other's throats immediately afterwards and have time to cool down. It might also help to remind them that neither of you are your parents and that you have free will."

Italy shook his head. "I don't know how Romano found out about this. Apparently he was hanging out at one of our reviewer's house when he learned about it. Maybe he had a funny reaction and Spain was with him at the time to film it or something?

"It's a good picture." Chocolateismylover commented. "But I have to be honest and say I don't really ship Spamano, though I do tolerate it. Thanks for the ouzo, kebob, and baklava though!"

DEUTALiA

_Oh? So I've converted you into an OOMPH! fan, Fraulein Authoress? SQUEEEE! xD  
Labyrinth was the second song I'd ever heard from them :) Supernova was the  
first. (And is the only one of their releases I listen to in English aside  
from The World Is Yours.) Their stuff just sounds so much cooler in German.  
Which sorta piques my curiosity here: Have you heard Labyrinth in German? Or  
just English? Heard any of their other releases? :)  
Ooh, ooh! And, Herr Beilschmidt, me and my schwester have this unresolved  
debate over how you'd sound impersonating an Italian accent, and y'know what?  
I think it's about time we squash this. How better are we to determine this  
than to actually hear it with your contribution? Eh? Eh? -Wink-  
Can we hear it? Bitte? .-._

"Yeah," the author nodded. "I've totally become addicted to OOMPH! now. I heard Labyrinth in German before I heard it in English. I've also heard Sandmann, but I can't remember the names of the other songs I heard."

"An Italian accent? That's easy. I do it all the time when I go to Italy." Germany said confidently, though Italy's expression suggested that his accent was not as good as he thought. He cleared his throat.

"CIAO! COME STAI? IL MIO NOME È GERMANIA! (Hello, how are you, my name is Germany)" he boomed, perhaps from nervousness. He mispronounced vowels and his overall accent was atrocious. Italy cringed. Chocolateismylover cracked a smile.

"No offense, but I think you should stick with German and English. Well that's all the questions for now, see you soon!"


	25. Chapter 25

Chocolateismylover strummed her fingers lazily over the strings of her guitar. She plucked at one of the strings and winced at the flat tone. As she worked on tuning the guitar, Germany came into her room, followed closely by Italy.

"I didn't know you played guitar!" Italy exclaimed when he saw her.

"Actually, I don't really play. I only started learning two weeks ago when I switched from AP Statistics into Guitar 1. I can play on the E string, but that's it. I still have to learn chords." She set down the guitar next to her. "Anyway, want to answer some questions?"

"Sure!"

The author logged on and checked her mail. "Yup, we've got quite a few today. Let's get started."

Reba G:

_Well, you're close.  
In this game it's about Alice going back to Wonderland to find out how it  
became twisted again after restoring it from the last game. (there are two)And  
it's not her madness this time it's from an outside source that caused  
wonderland to twist up like it did the last time. Along the way, she tries to  
restore her memories from long ago to find out what really happened to her  
family because lets just say, her families death was NO accident. There death  
is what caused her to go crazy in the first place. You should notice in the  
video, it showed a house in flames. That should give off a hint of why Alice  
was deranged.  
Yea, the most disturbing bit was Alice stabbing that teapot thing in the eye.  
o lord that was scary.  
You know, this thing is becoming more of a talk show than a questionar, don't  
you think?_

_And, on second thought, send the video to ALL the nations. Even Russia  
and Belarus and let's see how that goes._

"I suppose considering that I've never played the game, my guess wasn't TOO bad. Huh, interesting, I might want to check it out sometime. And yes, we totally should send this to all of the countries. England might get ticked off when he sees what they've done to one of his most beloved books though."

"Now that she mentions it, this question thing has changed a lot from its original intent." Germany mused.

Chocolateismylover nodded in agreement. "I don't mind it really. I'm afraid that I'm taking too much attention from you and Italy though. I mean, people have been asking ME questions. I don't know… I don't want to seem like a bad OC or something because I am based off of my real self. My reactions here are the same to how I react in real life. But enough about me, no one wants to hear about this. Oh yeah, we just got America's reaction back!" Chocolateismylover announced.

Alfred F. Jones:

_Nope. Not gonna happen, dudes. Japan warned me about those  
games. Nothing will ever get me to play them. Well, maybe just one level...  
*Ten minutes later*  
Dudes, I like, so totally just ** my pants from that. I think that if England  
walked in with a copy of Alice in Wonderland right now, I'd die.  
I'm gonna go call Tony and see if he'll sleep over tonight.  
-America_

The author cracked up and nearly fell over laughing. "I knew it!"

xxxSpain'sPocoTomatexxx:

_Hi! Oh my goodness, this story is so good so far and I really like the way you  
incorporate everything in there  
Okay, questions.  
Italy: Has Germany ever played with your curl before? Like, pinned you down  
and played with it? Has he ever gotten drunk with you around?  
Germany: What is the most embarrassing situation Prussia has put you in, EVER?  
Okay that's it for me right now Keep updating please_

"Aww, thank you! I appreciate all the people who are following and favoriting and reviewing this! You all make me happy and warm inside!" Chocolateismylover opened her arms as if to give a big hug to her followers.

Italy blushed at his question. "Si. I don't want to be too detailed, but si. And yes, he has gotten drunk around me. He kind of gets angry more easily and is a little scary, but he never gets violent or anything. He does do some perverted stuff in bed though…"

"Italy, there may be younger people reading this." Germany said quickly. "And to answer your question, once, Prussia stole every bit of clothing in the house while I was in the shower and hid it. He then left behind…he left behind a dress in my size. So I had to wear the dress in order to stay decent and Prussia got pictures and posted them on facebook. It was mortifying." He buried his head in hands in embarrassment as Chocolateismylover and Italy tried to hold back laughter and be comforting. Unfortunately the author let out a snort, but Germany's glare was enough to shut her up.

The-Always-Angel:

_Chocolate, there is only one answer: The Italies are descended from Time  
Lords, and thus everything they enter is bigger on the inside. They're also  
used to traveling fast enough to break the time-space continuum. This explains  
their driving.  
...I do believe I solved one of the mysteries of the universe.  
Germany, I would kill to be you right now. YOU GOT TO GO INSIDE THE TARDIS!  
Italy, could you try a German accent?  
-Angel_

"Oh. My. God. That totally makes sense. I really wish I had Italian heritage right now." Chocolateismylover pouted at the unfairness of the situation.

Germany struggled to explain himself. "I really only looked, I didn't actually go in. But now I understand some of the things Einstein was working on that were never revealed to the world."

Italy seemed to concentrate hard. "Hallo. Ich bin Italien." He had a hard time pronouncing the "ch" sound in "ich" and his soft voice seemed at odds with the hard consonants of the German language. "I tried, ve."

"We love you anyway." Chocolateismylover said graciously.

Washington D.C:

_I look forward to seeing you review on the Ask PruCan Miss Chocolate! And, guess what? That blackmail on France? Apparently, it was of both him and England! They were...ya know, and Iggy was...da MAN, if ya know what I mean. And apparently French Fry doesn't want THAT particular part to get out. I cannot unsee that. *shudder* BRAIN BLEACH ANYBODY! PLEEEEAAAASSEE! Aaannywaaay, wolves count Germany, I have a pet timber wolf myself! And a pet goldden eagle. Squeeee! Italy! you are so right! Chinchillas are the cutest ever! GAH! Weeping Angels! 'DON'T BLINK. If you blink you are dead. Don't blink. Good luck.' I love that episode! (And in this next episode of D.C. randomness no offense to Germany was ment. Sorry if offense is taken.) YOU DO TOO OWE ME 50 BUCKS, YOU BLONDE GERMAN DUMBHEAD! You tricked me! I didn't know you were German when I challenged you to that drinking contest! I don't compete against Germans in drinking contests. Never. Again. Not after New Prussia. Man that girl can drink! And I was not the one who gave Venice booze!..._

_?: You are rambly today D.C. No more Fall festivals for you until the sugar high wears off._

_D.C.: But Couveeerrrr._

_Vancouver: No buts. Hi guys sorry to interrupt this D. but we have to go. She won't be allowed back on until further notice, but I'll be here so don't worry. I will keep you updated on her sugar detox. Anyway thanx for tolerating her and answering her ya guys later._

_D.C: NOOOOOOO! MY CANDY CORN! EVIIILLL CANAADIAAN PERSSSOOON!_

_Vancouver: *sigh* Don't make me drag you D.C., not again._

_D.C: YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE COPPERS!_

_Vancouver: *sigh*_

"WHY? WHY DO YOU ALL LOVE TO GIVE ME NOSEBLEEDS?!" Chocolateismylover rushed to the bathroom.

"England was on top? I guess I can see how that's blackmail material." Germany said thoughtfully as if making a mental note. "And as Prussia and I can assure you, you will never win a drinking contest against a German when beer is involved."

The author came back, with her head tilted upward and pinching her nose as the next question was addressed.

WinterValley:

_Okay Dakota back!  
((I feel awesome that I inspired a chapter now ; D))  
Okay, so... Um...  
Have ya'll ever heard of Vocaloid? If so, did Japan show it to you? Or did you  
find it on your own?_

"I hope I made your day knowing that. An appearance from the Doctor was bound to happen after all of the Doctor Who references being made. I know Vocaloid. I listen to it all the time." Chocolateismylover said.

"Japan showed me Vocaloid some time ago. I like some of the songs a lot. But the scary ones creep me out." Italy said.

"I've heard it and it's not really my kind of music." Germany shrugged.

Athens n Ankara:

_Ath: Hello again…They ehm, reacted badly.  
Ank: I think screaming, flailing and punching each other is not just 'badly'.  
Japan had to call 911!  
Ath: SO NOT OUR FAULT! Anyway, Chocolateismylover you are more awesome than  
PRUSSIA! YES I SAID IT GILBERT! SHE IS BETTER THAN YOU!  
Ank: You do realize that Gilbert can't see this right?  
Ath: Pshh, of course he can, he has the story on alert…I think.  
Ank: Seriously?  
Ath: Anyway, ehm, what would you do if someone managed to change your bodies  
for a day? You know, Feli in Ludwig's body and vice versa.  
Ank: Also do you know how to make a very angry Turk to shut up? Dad is pacing  
up and down muttering.  
Ath: I don't know how to break this to you, but…He is in a wheelchair,  
moron.  
Ank: Shut up…  
Ath: Until next time, hopefully daddy and Sadiq will be over it, because they  
kinda know that you gave us advice Feli and are planning your ultimate  
demise…  
Ank: YOU'LL SCARE HIM!  
Ath:That's the point! Chocolate covered syroupy treats for you dear Author!  
BYE!_

"Crap." The author muttered.

"Scheiße." Germany swore.

"AAHHHH, GERMANY SAVE ME!" Italy cried and clung tightly to Germany.

"Uh, anyway." Chocolateismylover recovered quickly. "You seriously think I'm that awesome? I don't think it's possible to be more awesome than Prussia, though I do have Prussian heritage because my great grandmother came from there…so I at least have a few drops of pure awesome in my blood."

"If Germany and I switched bodies, I would freak out, but be happy because then I could reach the top shelves without help!"

"Um, I don't know what I would do. I guess I would go to England to try to get him to reverse it."

"Yay! More chocolate!" Chocolateismylover cheered as she reached for the treats only to have her hand smacked away by Germany.

"You are eating far more sweets than is healthy. As of only right now I'm putting you on a chocolate-free diet, understand? And no puppy dog eyes!"

"But Germanyyyyy!" she whined. "I know I'm slightly overweight but you can't just take away my chocolate! My username is Chocolateismylover!"

Seeing his unwavering expression she pouted and went to her room to sulk for a while.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N Germany and Italy's views on various topics do not reflect my personal opinion. They are based on research that I conduct when I don't know how the characters would answer the question. Chocolateismylover's views however, are an accurate reflection of my own. This applies to all of the other chapters as well.**

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Chocolateismylover howled. Her hair stood on end and her eyes shone insanely. Her breath came in short pants as she stretched her hand out toward the cupboard just out of her reach. Behind her, Italy fidgeted nervously.

"GERMANY." He finally screamed, unable stand being around the crazy author anymore. "COME HERE QUICKLY. I THINK SHE'S TOTALLY LOST IT."

Germany burst into the room to see the author on her tiptoes reached for a bag of chocolate candy. With an unintelligible angry sound, he dragged her away despite her squirming and insane rambling.

"Must…have…chocolate…been...too…long." she choked.

"For the love of Gott, it's only been ten minutes since I put you on your diet!"

"I feel like I'm going to die." She moaned.

"And I thought a pasta-deprived Italy was a handful… You need to lose some weight and you can't do that unless you exercise and get off your strictly chocolate and pasta diet."

Italy tried to resolve the situation by distracting them. "Why don't we answer some questions ve? And I'll make some pasta for Chocolate to eat. Would you like that?"

A tearful author nodded, very similarly to a child who is too upset to verbally answer a question.

RandomOniKare:

_To Chocolateismylover: 3 Your story is really cool ve~  
Now my question:  
Have both of you ever lost a human (i.e. France and that girl, and Russia and  
the granduchess, or England and the queen)  
who was important?_

_Can I also ask a random question?  
PruCan  
Why? Is it canon? I don't get it? Help?_

_hehehe...  
(dark aura)  
Italy: Are you familiar with a certain Daisuke Namikawa?  
Germany: Do you know Hiroki Yasumoto?_

"Thanks." The author responded quietly, wiping some of her tears away.

"I've flirted with a lot of women," Italy said. "But I haven't really ever gotten close enough to one like France or England did. I did have close friendships with some of my most famous artists like Leonardo da Vinci and Michelangelo. I was really sad when they passed away. They were amazing people."

"I've also always had problems communicating with women so although I remember many of the women from my history, I can't really say I've lost anyone similarly to France, Russia or England." Germany added. "Although I was close to a lot of my scientists, for example Einstein."

"PruCan is not canon," Chocolateismylover explained. "The only canon meeting they've had is when Prussia hacked Kitayume on April Fools day of 2009 and made it his blog. Canada came and gave him maple syrup, which Prussia loved and he didn't mistake Canada for America. So PruCan has become a semi-popular pairing since then and fans have supported this pair on the basis that both of them are lonely. I think that even though they've technically only met once, I love the idea of them as a pairing even though I know it will never happen."

"I don't know who that is!" Italy said innocently. "He sounds like he comes from Japan's place." After googling him, Italy found a clip of him "voicing" Italy Veneziano. "Wow, he's really good at sounding like me! He's just as good as Todd Haberkorn!"

"This Hiroki Yasumoto person also seems adept at imitating my voice. Impressive."

Chocolateismylover snickered for some reason.

TaylorElll:

_I can not express how much I love this. It's so well written, especially for  
both an ask and (kind of?) author insert. I have a question this time!  
For all thre of you, if you had to pick which members of the Bad Touch Trio (  
Spain, France, Prussia) you would Kiss, Marry, or Kill, who would you pick?  
Though this would be funny ( totally not the only thing I could come up with_

Auf wiedersehen!

"I prefer not to think of it as an author insert even though that describes it pretty well, because I know people don't really like those kind of things." Answered the author. "And as for the second question, that's REALLY hard because I wouldn't want to kill any of them and want to kiss/marry all of them. But since I have to choose, I would kiss Prussia because he would probably kiss awesomely, marry Spain because I think I would be more compatible with him better than the other two, and that leaves killing France. I'm so sorry France! Just remember it's hypothetical! If I could, I would kiss or marry you!"

Germany let out a long breath. "Since it's hypothetical…um, I would kiss Spain, marry France, and kill Prussia. Yes, I know he's my bruder, but I'm not really going to do it and he's pissed me off more than the others."

Italy frowned "I wouldn't want to kill anyone! But I guess I would kiss France, marry Prussia, and kill Spain. Fratello would murder me though… and that's even scarier! Can I change my answer?"

"No. Next."

thanx4readingnowcommentplz

_: Hey! I'm back! Glad ymto see you enjoyed the food. Ok then, onto the  
questions. Has Japan gotten either of you guys into anime? If yes, then what  
are your favorites? Being countries, where do you guys stand on the gay  
marriage issue? Also, where, in your opinions, are appropriate places to draw  
boundaries when it comes to marriage and love? (author, feel free to answer  
these too.) Lastly, what are your thoughts on different pairings involving you  
two? (Ex. RussIta, Germano, those pairings.) POUND CAKE FOR ALL!_

Germany nodded. "Ja. I rather enjoy Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood, though I haven't finished it yet. And as for gay marriage, my government and I support it fully. Personally, I think that some lines should be drawn when it comes to age unless it is a religious matter. And as for other pairings, I guess I can see why people support some pairings, but most don't make sense to me."

"I like Ouran Highschool Host Club! Japan had to explain some of the yaoi and yuri jokes to me though." Italy said. "My government doesn't recognize gay marriage unfortunately, though my people have recently begun trying to change that. But as Feliciano, I support gay marriage. I think that it is better if there are less boundaries in love, but as a Catholic, I can understand why some of them exist. And I think it's weird when people pair me with other countries! I mean, Russia scares me!"

"I believe that love does not discriminate between gender, race, religion, or just about anything else." Chocolateismylover said. "Admittedly, I am slightly uncomfortable with the idea of relationships between people with a very large age gaps, but for the most part I support nearly all types of marriage. My general rule of thumb is that if both people have a full understanding of what it means to be in love and are in love, then they can get married, regardless or gender."

They addressed the next question over pound cake.

DEUTALiA:

_Herr Beilschmidt . . . German Sparkle Parties. -Looks intensely- Explain this  
to me, please. Surely you're not /that/ OOC when drunk, are you?_

Germany looked away, "No comment."

_Grr Face:_

_Hi!  
So do you guys ever get in fights? And have you ever went drinking together?  
If so, what were the results?  
Italy, do you like Germanys beer or do you like wine better?  
Germany, what would you do if Prussia hit on Italy? *whistles innocently*  
not... That he has..._

"We do get in fights, but it mostly involves me yelling at Italy until I calm down a bit." Germany said. "And we don't drink at the same time, because the one time we did it, we woke up in bed with several other countries which was kind of awkward for everyone."

"I like wine better than beer." Italy said simply.

"PRUSSIA HIT ON ITALY?! WHERE IS THAT BASTARD! I'LL KILL HIM!"

"She was just kidding Germany…"

YouTubeStupidity12:

_As myself- Yay! I got a account! So if I starting reviewing to you as Venice  
and Berlin, this is my username, okey?  
Rosetta- Ve...I feel sick...  
Louise- That is because someone gave you beer, Venice. For now, rest.  
Koneko (Tokyo, one of Japan's and Greece's twin daughters)- Louise-san, do you  
think that-  
Louise- I know it was Anya and Bu-Ling, (Russia's and China's twin daughters,  
aka: Moscow and Beijing) ever since that vodka incident.  
Koneko's, Rosetta's and Louise's Questions  
-Okay, Vatti, do you still have the time machine? I think that is the reason  
that your future selves showed up.  
-Okay...I got a call...Bellatrix and Megane (Ottawa) are stuck in the  
time-traveling closet. Can you please help them before Future!Prussia and  
Future!Canada kill me?  
-Um...Germany-san, did you see my cat? I think it was wandering around your  
house...  
-Ve...I saw this YouTube video...called Hetalia Paint it White Bloopers...  
and there was this scene where Germany was serious, and said, "You got period  
chopsticks." Was that true?  
Sayonara from Louise, Rosetta and Koneko_

"The TARDIS left some time ago, unless 2P Italy and Germany had smuggled on there somehow…wait, now my closet is a time machine?" She ran to the closet and closed the door behind her. From behind the closet down came muffled grunts and thuds and a "Kesesesese" followed by a "maple!" Chocolateismylover came back out after a while dusting her hands off. "There. Bellatrix and Megane should be back soon."

"No I haven't seen your cat-oh wait there it is." Germany interrupted himself as a cat streaked past the doorway and ran down the hall. He went to get it and put it in the closet where hopefully it would make it's way back home. "And, no, that's just a rumor."

Reba G:

_HAHAHAHAHA! XD O GOD, THAT WAS FUNNY. I THINK AMERICA WOULD'VE LIKED IT  
IF HE PLAYED THE GAME HIMSELF WITH ENGLAND WATCHING HIM PLAY  
I can't wait for the other nation's reaction's. Especially England's I can see  
his face right now and saying "O.O...WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DID THEY DO TO  
ALICE?! DX"_

"Pfft, hahaha that would totally be his reaction." Chocolateismylover snickered.

Athens n Ankara:

_Ath: HI! IT'S US AGAIN!  
Ank: Yeah...Sorry for annoying you.  
Ath: Shuuuut uuuup! Well, dear Author... I have DC's picture. Hera got  
confused and picked it from the floor where Al had dropped it. These hundred  
copies are all yours...*wink* Hungary stole one too.  
Ank: Speaking of Hungary, last time I saw her she was muttering something that  
sounded suspiciously like 'I will tear Gil's vital regions off.' Germany I  
advise you to take precautionary measures...*shudder*  
Ath: And yes you are awesome author! GERMANY GIVE THE GIRL HER SWEETS!  
Ank: Ehm, by the way, Italy you're safe, for now. They saw the Alice video and  
now they are trying to recover from the nightmares, so you are forgotten.  
Ath: The question of the day: WHAT IS THE MOST EMBARRASSING SITUATION LOVI HAS  
CAUGHT YOU IN? And it has nothing to do with my sudden need to use it to scar  
him...not at all.  
Ank: For Allah's sake, stop annoying people and go back to preserving your  
ruins. AND STOP ABUSING THE CAPS LOCK KEY!  
Ath: Hypocrite. Bye! And pastitsio for you! (a greek treat with pasta,  
bolognez sauce and some sort of layering. It's tasty!) AND CHOCOLATE THAT ANKY  
STOLE FROM SWITZY!  
Ank: Yeah go on, yell it! He'll come here and kill me!  
Ath: So?  
Ank: Who will you sleep with?  
Ath: Good point; anyway, bye!_

"SQEEE these pictures are awesome! Oh crap!" Chocolateismylover's began gushing blood. "Not again!"

As she nursed her nosebleed, Germany sighed. "I suppose it's my brotherly duty to warn Prussia then…I give him a call."

"Yay! People think I'm awesome!" the author cheered.

"The most embarrassing situation Romano has ever caught us in was this one time when we were uh, you know, in bed and we forgot to lock to door and Romano barged in. And that night was Germany's turn to be on top so we were all sorts of kinky stuff. Romano kind off flipped out and thought Germany was torturing me and he turned really red when he realized what it actually was. Nowadays, he still freaks out when he sees crops and handcuffs. Yay, pasta!"

"Chocolate~." The author was drooling as she reached out for the Swiss chocolate. "Germany please, just this once?" she gave him big sad eyes similar to ones that she had seen Italy use on the German, but he remained firm.

WinterValley:

_Hola again!  
Germany, I heard Dark Chocolate was good for you so at least let her eat that.  
Okay, if you both were trapped with Prussia, France, Romano, and Spain in a  
hole for three days, how would you first react._

Germany relented. "Fine, you can eat some chocolate-HEY NOT THAT MUCH!" he yelled and Chocolateismylover turned to him, a chocolate bar already halfway into her mouth.

"Mmmph?"

"I would be happy if we got stuck in a hole with them. We could have a party!" Italy said cheerfully.

"I would despair of anyone getting out alive." Germany said solemnly.

"I know you didn't ask me, but my first reaction would be to protect my vital regions." Chocolateismylover offered.

"And that's all for now, see you later!"


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Happy Hetalia Day everyone! Sorry the answers for the questions are so short in this chapter, but I was working a while on practicing sketches of the G8. If you want to see it, here's the link #/d5ii4hn

"Hey, Chocolate? Can we answer some question now, please?" Italy begged.

"Of course we can, just let me get my laptop." Chocolateismylover assured him as she retrieved her laptop and sat down next to Italy and Germany.

John Smith:

_This amuses me, so I think I'm going to keep up to date.  
(Of course I can send her an email from Colonial America, Martha! Haven't you  
heard of Rose's cellphone?)  
Your closet is a TARDIS now? Interesting… Check the top drawer on the right  
side of the NorthWestern wall. There should be a Sonic Pen there.  
(Yes, Martha, it's completely possible.)  
Oh, for the love of-  
GERMANY, GIVE THE GIRL MORE CHOCOLATE!  
I was tried- or will try, you know, wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey – to get her to  
stop eating chocolate. We learned that if she eats less than three bars a day,  
she'll die.  
(Well, of course she can't die! If she does, than the Daleks will have won  
that fight…)  
And yes, Lovino and Feliciano are actually my second cousins fifty-four times  
removed.  
-The Doctor_

"Really?!" Chocolateismylover ran to the drawer that the Doctor had mentioned and found a pen just like the letter had said. "AWESOME!"

Germany frowned. "I suppose since it's a matter of life or death, she can have her-"  
"YES! Thank you Doctor! Wow, what on Earth am I doing in the future can save the world from Daleks? " she gasped. "Do I become one of your companions? Because that would be epic!"

"I'm related to him? I guess that would explain some things." Italy said.

PridexWretchedluver4ever:

_Italy:Did you meet Noto Kanazawa? He was the original you after all! He looks  
so similar to you :3 *huggsss Italy*  
Germany:Have you ever seen Italy mad? You should have just made him mad after  
all! He's MUCH stronger when mad! Didn't you see what he did to the Ottoman  
Empire?!  
(No, for real, they based Italy on Noto Kanazawa, an unlucky and often bullied  
character. However he doesn't entirely look the same and Italy has the curl.  
lol)_

Italy shook his head. "No, I haven't met him. Grazie for the hug!"

"Well, one time, I did try to force him to give up pasta around the time that I had given up beer and Japan had given up salted fish. When I did, he became extremely angry and I was actually a little scared so I let him eat pasta and then he acted like his normal self again."

"When I get mad, I never remember it afterwards." Italy added.

thanx4readingnowcommentplz:

_Back again! Here's a few more questions for ya! #1 What do you guys think of  
the fandom's portrayal of you two? #2 What are your favorite/ least favorite  
characteristics of each other? #3 Have you ever been on a double date with  
other couples?  
That is all, and have some Lindt chocolates!_

"As a couple or just as us? Ve, I guess I don't like how people think Germany always tops."

"And I don't like how clueless people seem to think I am about relationships."

"I guess I don't like how Germany almost never loosens up, but I love Germany's baking! And his eyes, and how he blushes when we-"

Germany interrupted. "I don't how Italy doesn't stand up to people who pick on him, but I love his cheerfulness."

"We've gone on double dates with Greece and Japan a few times as well as Austria and Hungary a lot ve."

"YAY CHOCOLATE!"

AngelHairCurls:

_Ciao! We've returned!  
Sorry about the long time since we replied! D: your Romano showed up for a visit so we couldn't write back :O but it was entertaining to meet him! :)  
Yes, well, let's just tell you he threw a fit (AGAIN) when Rez told him we were talking to you.  
I didn't know I wasn't allowed to tell him! Don't be so mean about it D:  
Anyway, nice moment where you guys had that Weeping Angel after you. Germany, don't question things from the future, or anything that involves magick.  
OMG! We watched that video! Chiyah it was so scary! I mean, I've always love that story and now I'll never be able to think about it just the same!  
It..wasn't that scary. I found it rather disturbing though, a bit bloody for my taste. Though I think now I will not have anything to do with Wonderland, despite how much I have enjoyed the movies.  
Hey aren't we suppose to go visit America tomorrow to watch some horror movies? :D  
I'M going to go watch them, you need to return to your realm before your brothers figure out you left.  
D: but who'll sit here with you and talk to these three when I'm gone?!  
My male counterpart. He's due for a visit soon.  
Oh that reminds me mine's suppose to visit me to! :O I better go back before he finds out I'm not there! :P so I guess this will be the last time you guys here from me for awhile! I'll be back soon though :D  
From Sicilians With Love!  
Nerezza Bianca Stefani  
Rosabella Melania Durante  
(Sicily)_

"Ve, have fun watching movies.!"

"I expect we'll be seeing you soon."

starpower557:

_Suki:hewwo :3  
Me:hey so we have a questions for you guys  
For all- have you ever heard of 's song move your dead bones before?  
For italy and germany: what was the most embrassing moment you ever had?  
For author:do you ship other hetalia couples?  
Sorry for my bad spelling ( telports,pasta,chocolate,wurst,and beer)_

Chocolateismylover shook her head, as did the other two. "Nope, never heard of it."

At the same time, Germany and Italy answered the second question. "Valentine's Day." **(A/N: Referring to the Buon San Valentino strip) **

"Of course I ship other couples!" The author exclaimed. "I ship FrUk, SuFin, PoLiet, DenNor, Giripan, RusAme, and as everyone knows, I love PruCan. And trust me, I don't mind bad grammar or spelling. Thank you for the food!"

:

_Hi everyone! Love this btw I laughed my butt off the last few  
pages xD  
Germany- if you had to spend a week confined to your house. With no beer or  
wurst AT ALL. And had to live with France and Prussia that entire week. What  
would you do?  
Italy- awwwwwww you are too adorable ita-chan here is my question to you do  
you know how how to play an instrument? If so what is it?  
Authoress: yes you might be awesomer than Prussia xD umm how did you meet  
Germany and italy? Just wondering :3 also here's a box of Swiss chocolates for  
you *sends box*  
-cheeze  
Also, there's a mob of fan girls hanging outside your house. Just thought I'd  
let you know_

"I'm glad you laughed! I love making people laugh!"

Germany shuddered. "If I had to deal with those circumstances, I just might shoot myself so as not to prolong my suffering."

"Don't say that Germany! And si, I can play guitar and a little bit of flute. I'm helping Chocolate learn guitar actually."

"Goodness, so many people have told me I'm awesome. I hope this doesn't go to my head too much. Thank you for the chocolate!" She ran outside to check the window and saw a sea of tents with flags declaring love for Germany and Italy fluttering nearby.

"Oh crap."

Couver Williams:

_Hello, Misters Germany and Italy. I am Vancouver, the capitol  
of Canada. Please do not say "Who?" as that tends to set me off. You may call  
me Couver like D.C. does. For the record Athens/Akara, the photos (and video)  
are America's, not D.C's. She said she will not touch them with a ten foot  
pole, (amidst numerous swear words aimed at me regarding the current ban on  
candy corn). You can keep them, just don't spread them around. It isn't  
blackmail if everyone knows about it.  
Mr Germany, I must say I sympathize with you concerning Miss Chocolate's new  
dietary restrictions. Have you ever had to "detox" Italy? Like from a pasta  
high or something? If that is even possible. Mr Italy, what is your favorite  
thing about Germany? Germany, same for you about Italy. It's okay if you can't  
think of just one. And for all 3 of you, what season (Summer, Spring, Winter,  
Fall) do you like/think is best for dates of any kind (like romantic, fun,  
couply, and stuff) and why?  
D.C's candy corn detox is going fairly well, if the decrease in her cursing is  
anything to go by. Now she's just staring at the wall' most likely plotting my  
demise.  
Thank you for listening to my questions, and D.C. says "Hello."_

"Hi Couver! Of course I know who you are! Don't worry, I won't spread the pictures, though I don't know what to do with so many copies…"

"I guess I kind of already answered the detox question and the favorite things questons before, so I'll answer the last question. I think Spring is a good season for dates because the weather is very nice and it is a good time to buy flowers for less money."

"I like Summer ve! The nights are warm and just perfect for a gondola ride!"

"I've never gone on a date, but I think fall is nice because I love the color of the leaves and I think it's kind of romantic how colorful it is. And you're welcome for answering the questions!"

Athens n Ankara:

_Ath: Hello!  
Ank: Yeah, whatever.  
Ath: Aww, why so cranky baby?  
Ank: YOU CHASED LOVINO VARGAS AROUND WITH A WHIP FOR TWO DAYS AND YOU WONDER  
WHY AM I CRANKY?  
Ath: It was funny though, Antonio thought so too!  
Ank: Ugh, just get this over with.  
Ath: Mhhm, I would like to ask you three to give me an opinion on three  
countries, but they have to be different from person to person. Anyway.  
Ank: Also, ehm, who will wear the dress in the ceremony, when that happens?  
Ath: Curious about crossdressing, huh Ankara?  
Ank: Yeah, I guess. Elizaveta was chasing Gilbert around, trying to force him  
in a dress and a corset, so yeah, I don't know it just popped in my brain.  
Ath: Did she make it?  
Ank: You bet she did; Feliks gave me a picture…Here.  
Ath: He…OMG…I'm dying! __**rolls on floor laughing**__  
Ank: I thought our author should have it…Here take it.  
Ath: BYE! Sorry for bothering…Here, take these __**sends non fattening swiss  
chocolate**__ I hope you enjoy it.  
Ank: Did you hear that? Your father's team lost at football, again.  
Ath: Did you here that? My father broke Sadiq's nose, again. Well we have to  
go, they are trying to kill each other again.  
Ank: Yes, so goodbye…_

"Poor Lovino!" Chocolateismylover giggled. "Okay, for opinions, um, I think Switzerland is a bit of a softie under his tough demeanor, Spain is just overaffectionate and NOT a pedophile, and that England just comes off as more villainous that he actually is.

"Ve, I think that Big Brother France is really loving and he's not a rapist like people think he is. I think that Prussia is kind of lonely despite the fact that he says he likes being alone, and that Russia is really scary."

"Hmm, Sweden is a really great conversation partner when he opens up, if you can understand his accent. Hungary is a little intimidating, but overall rather nice, and America is loud and obnoxious and makes stupid mistakes, but I suppose he has a good heart."

Before Germany or Italy could answer the dress question, Chocolateismylover jumped in. "I think Italy has a better build for a dress, but I would love to see Germany wear one."

"There is no way I would do that."

"I would rather wear a tux, ve…"

"Oh my gosh, this picture is hilarious." Chocolateismylover rolled on the floor laughing at the picture of Prussia in a corset and dress.

"Thanks for the chocolate too! And thank you everyone! See you next time!"


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: I try not to push my pairings on to other people, but it seems a lot of PruCan made it's way into this chapter. Sorry about that non-PruCan lovers!**

**And keep in mind that when you ask historical questions, I do my best to provide answers that both contain some historical truth and that fit the characters but I can't guarantee anything despite the fact that I do research the events in question.**

"I'm not sure what we're going to do about all those fangirls." Chocolateismylover commented as she peeked out the window to look at the sea of tents in her backyard. "Their families must be getting worried."

"Perhaps if we ignore them, they will go away." Germany proposed.

"It's not that simple, Germany. They're not bees. They're here to see **you**."

"Maybe if we go and answer letters in front of them they'll be satisfied, ve." Italy suggested.

"I think Italy's right." Chocolateislover agreed.

Surprisingly, the fangirls were very well behaved as the trio appeared on the porch of the backyard though the air was charged with excitement. Chocolateismylover started reading letters in front of the fans.

Animals are awesome:

_I have a question! What do you think of the Mythbusters? I know that is kind  
of random, but I really like them. Also, who is your favorite  
songwriter/artist? Good Luck with your relationship!_

_By the Way, I am sorry if I was suppose to send my questions via review. I am  
really sorry._

_J_

"It's okay that you used PM. You can either ask questions through reviews or PMs. I don't mind either way." Chocolateismylover assured. "And I LOVE Mythbusters! That's one of my favorite shows! Um, I don't know who my favorite musician is, because I listen to a little bit of everything. If I had to pick one though, I love the Beatles. Classic rock all the way!"

Germany nodded. "I rather enjoy Mythbusters. It's both educational and a pleasure to watch. And my favorite musician is Beethoven. I prefer classical music over the newer music."

"I like Mythbusters because Adam and Jamie goof around a lot while their building." Italy giggled. "And my favorite singer is Frank Sinatra."

Guest:

_Back again! (it's thanx4reading, I'm too lazy to log in at the moment.) This  
is quite addicting! Okay, Germany, are you ever going to propose to Italy  
again? Italy, you're probably gonna hate me for this, can you tell me what  
happened when you joined the allies in WWII? And how did you guys repair  
you're relationship after that? Author, YOU'RE BACK ON CHOCOLATE! Hershey's  
s'mores all around! Also, my inner simpleton has a few words to say. She is  
disappointed at the lack of romance, so she's gonna do something about it.  
Italy, look at Germany. Germany, look at Italy. Now kith. Thank you! Keep up  
the good work!_

The fangirls cheered loudly at the questions and even more when Germany started blushing.

"Yes, I think one day, I will propose again to Italy. I don't know how I'll do it though." he finally said.

Italy looked down as he answered his question. "I was scared and I was already weakened from the fights with the Allies so I had no choice especially after my boss was arrested Mussolini. Eventually though, Germany gained some control over me though not over Romano. It didn't last very long though and the Allies stopped him and I had to join them because my people were uprising. It took a while before Germany and I got back on better terms once the war had ended." The fangirls awed sympathetically but cheered again when the s'mores appeared, as there was enough for everyone and started screaming with excitement as Germany kissed Italy passionately (there were quite a few nosebleeds from the more faint-hearted fans).

"Now THAT'S what I'm talking about!" Chocolateismylover said with approval.

Couver Williams:

_I like all seasons for going on dates, but Fall and Winter are my favorites. Winter especially cause if you go out into the snow, afterwards you can snuggle with your date in front of a fire with hot cocoa. Speaking of snow, Italy, have you ever heard of those snow/ice sculpture contests? Have you ever entered/thought about entering one? I bet you would be really good. And even though it's not even Halloween yet, what are your favorite things to do with each other on the different holidays throughout the year?(i.e. Christmas, Halloween, etc.) I'm not very familiar with your respective country's holidays so you might have to clarify._

_Oh crud. *sigh* Since D.C. is doing the kicked puppy eyes, I'm gonna let her ask a couple of questions._

_D.C: Hiya guys! I have escaped the clutches of the Canadian Candy Thief! Isn't it just horrible guys, when people like Germany and Couver decide they know what's best for us? I don't care about any other time, BUT YOU DO NOT. TOUCH. MY CANDY!_

_Couver: AhEM_

_D.C: Sorry. Anyway, Halloween is coming up so what are you guys gonna go as? Imma be a candy corn! I'm gonna have my hair in pigtails, a white tobbagon hat, a white turtleneck with an orange shirt over it, and a yellow skirt! And Couver said he would paint a candycorn on each of my cheeks! AWESOME SAUCE RIGHT!?_

_Couver: I know she's pretty hyper about this, what about you guys? As for me I'm probably going to be a lumberjack or a Mountie. Bye and thanks for listening to us.(Soory it's so long)_

_D.C: BYE You Guys! C_

Italy nodded enthusiastically. "Si! I love those ice sculpture contests! I made a pasta ice sculpture once for a contest! It only got second place though, because China had built an entire Chinatown out of ice. On Halloween, Germany and I go trick-or-treating and then go to America's party! On Christmas we hang out at my place to look at the mountains glowing with all the lovely lights! We also go to each other's place to celebrate our national holidays. And despite our awkward first Valentine's Day, we still celebrate it together by eating candy and doing something romantic. Not to mention the sex-"

"Italy!" Germany yelled, embarrassed as the fangirls screamed and quite a few fainted.

"Boy do I sympathize with you D.C! At least I can eat chocolate now! And by the way, your costumes sound awesome!" Chocolateismylover gave a thumbs up.

CanadianShikigami:

_Hi! I'm New Prussia but you can call me Onyx! (dont ask bout my name...). Hey  
Uncle Germany, can you tell vati to get his arse back here cause mom is in a  
bad mood and when Canada is ** his is TERRIFING! WHAT KIND OF FATHER WOULD  
JUST ABANDON HIS DAUGHTER TO A FATE LIKE THAT!? Anywho, authoress u should  
search FrUk marrage counseling on youtube. It is a legit video and I DIED  
WATCHING IT! Ok so my question... Uhh oh yeah, germany, have you ever read the  
doujinshi Dolfin? Cause if you havent you should. And Uncle Italy, would you  
like to come over and paint with me some time?  
Oh before i go i jave presents! For Uncle Italy, HETALIA PASTA! And for Uncle  
Germany, my own invention, big brother repellent. It is tested and works (i  
tried it on my big brothers and Vati) and will work on both vati and Romano.  
Finally, authoress her are some pictures from when mom and vati were...  
Haveing a good time shall we say. * ponders* you know, I am probably spending  
to much time with auntey Hungary. Oh well who cares? BYE!* dances off like the  
awesome goth yaoi fan girl I am*_

"Didn't we already hear from a New Prussia?" Germany asked.

"Maybe it's split into two personifications like Italy is." Chocolateismylover offered.

"Perhaps…"

"Anyway, yes I have seen that video. IT IS HILARIOUS!" Chocolateismylover answered.

"No, I haven't read that, but I guess I should later." Germany frowned, remembering Japan telling him what a doujinshi was and a little apprehensive of what he was to expect.

"Si! I'd love to come paint with you sometime! And Grazie for the pasta!"

"Danke for the spray. I think it will come in handy quite a lot."

"Oh my gosh. THANK YOU FOR THE PICTURES!" Chocolateismylover squealed and tried to avoid other PruCan fangirls who also wanted to see the pictures.

Kinta101:

_Heyz! I just found this story and it is awesome x 3.14 squared. So here are my  
questions and gifts  
Germany: I heard that a lot of your old war vetrens talk about Canadian  
soldiers like they are boogeyman. You know because of how tough they were  
during the World wars and Vimy Ridge. So are you scared of Canada? If so or if  
not, How do you feel about him and Prussia dating? (They are my favourite  
couple, EVER!)  
Italy: If you are in a reationship with Germany, why do you flirt with other  
girls? Are you trying to make him jealous? Also we know what Romano thinks of  
your relationships, What do you think of him and Antonio dating?  
As a presents I send: Black forest cake for Ludwig, Gelato for Feliciano and  
some soda for Chocolateismylover. (I know you are a minior)_

Germany shuddered. "Ja. Canada may seem quiet and unassuming, but he is a force to be reckoned with when he is fighting. I'm fine with him and Prussia dating, but my fear of Canada is why we haven't gone on a double date with them yet. And it's why I don't notice him."

"Is that why? Then it's all a conspiracy! The other countries do know Canada exists but they're scared of him! I think I'm on to something big!" Chocolateismylover began talking to herself excitedly.

Italy smiled sheepishly. "I flirt with girls because it's a trait I picked up from Grandpa, similar to saying 've.' It's a bit of a bad habit. Germany has no need to get jealous because he's all I need." He said sweetly and kissed Germany's cheeks amid squees from the fangirls. And I'm fine with fratello dating whoever he wants. If he wants to date Spain, then he can."

"Thanks for the food and soda!"

Athens n Ankara:

_Ath: To Couver: Honey, we took the pic from USA, but since  
England and France don't know how many people have seen it we're all set.  
Anyway…Helloooo!  
Ank: Yes, let's get this over with, Cyprus is coming to visit today and I'm  
supposed to be home before nine o clock.  
Ath: You have a curfew?  
Ank: It's a touchy subject.  
Ath: So, what would you dress up as for Halloween? Also, agreed for Antonio,  
why people think him as a pedo, I'll never know…*sigh*  
Ank: Ehm, I have to give you a heads up author, Belarus is annoyed with you  
because you don't have RusBel as your favourite pairing.  
Ath: Oh yeah, that. Check the cupboard under the stairs, she's probably in  
there. Better yet, make Germany do it. She'll pounce at you if she sees  
you…OH JAPAN IS HERE! I HAVE TO GO BYE! __**runs away flailing arms  
Ank: She is ridiculous, for a city with so much history... Anyway, I guess we  
won't bother you anymore. I have to go hide in her closet anyway, or Greece  
will find me...I should not think like that. Ehm, no chocolate from us this  
time, but here are some baklava and kantaifi...You know what? They are covered  
with chocolate...Ugh, so much for no chocolate. Goodbye...stomps into closet  
moodily**_

"We're still sticking with what we said earlier." Germany explained. "I'm going to be a knight and Italy will be my squire."

"And I'm going to be the Ninth Doctor from Doctor Who! Or a female version, I guess since I am very obviously not male." Chocolateismylover said, gesturing at her long hair and "large tracks of land." Her eyes widened. "Belarus is here? That's not good-AAARGGHH!" Belarus leapt out at her, having hidden in the crowd, a knife in her hand.

"Why didn't you not say that Big Brother and I were a good couple." She growled.

Chocolateismylover backed away in fear. "I-I'm sorry." She babbled. "I just didn't know what to say and I uh, thought it was obvious that you two were an amazing couple, and that it didn't even need mentioning since it was so obvious." She waited nervously for Belarus' response.

Belarus narrowed her eyes. "Good answer, but you will not be so lucky next time." She threatened as she disappeared into the woods of Chocolateismylover's backyard.

The author let out a deep breath. "That was too close." She sighed. "Let's all just have some baklava and kantaifi, okay?"

The fangirls all nodded, complacent and Germany and Italy shared one last deep kiss before heading inside with the author.


	29. Chapter 29

"Chocolate..." Germany said warningly.  
"No." Chocolateismylover responded stubbornly.  
"It's been nearly a week since the last chapter."  
"But I'm too tired." she whined.  
"That's what you get from staying up late at night reading!" he snapped back. " And you haven't written for days even though you've had plenty of time."  
"Ugh, fine. Go get Italy so we can get started."  
"Mein Gott, you are almost as lazy as Italy." he muttered just seconds before Italy skipped into the room.  
"Ve, look! Prussia wrote to us again!"  
_Gilbert B:_  
_Vhat? Birdie und I have a kid? Dude, Canada's got a lot of_  
_explaining to do._  
_Bruder, vhat do you mean 'romantic but not extravagrant?' How else is my_  
_proposal supposed to be awesome?_  
_See, everyone und everything vould be the color of Mattie and my's eyes._  
_Suddenly, a huge dance performance would break out, and then- Frau, you're not_  
_donating blood, are you?- Frau would come out, Gilbird yellow, and hand me the_  
_ring, und I'd propose._  
_Und Lizzie und Kiku would take the pictures at our wedding._  
_Italien... Just forget it. I mean, I totally don't have the ring already,_  
_there's no way, just forget it._  
_Frau... You know vat? Here's a box of towels. Use them. Seriously._  
_-Ze Awesome Prussia_  
"I hate you all." Chocolateismylover mumbled from behind her towel. "Not really, but you all seem to love torturing me with yaoi overloads. Oh yeah, oops I totally forgot to give blood. I should reschedule..."  
_Reba G:_  
_To Belarus: NO YOUR NOT! YOUR OBBSESSION FOR RUSSIA IS DISGUSTING! :( I_  
_WOULD RATHER SEE YOU LICK UKRAINE'S BREAST'S THAN WATCH YOU SHOVE YOUR TONGUE_  
_DOWN RUSSIA'S THROAT!_  
_*clears throat* Sorry about that. I HATE Belarus. She's worse than Amy in the_  
_Sonic series! (Though I like Amy XD)_  
_Anyway, I'm Back And have question's, finally, so sorry for being gone for a_  
_long time I ran out of question's to ask_  
_Chocolate: Are you okay? Did big mean Belarus hurt you? Here, have a Hershey's_  
_and shut up Germany, she was almost murdered today! She needs it and one_  
_Hershey bar can't hurt, right? *gives you a comfort hug*_  
_Italy: You know that time you got into the Allies meeting room and heard about_  
_their plans and they didn't notice until you said "Got it"? How in the living_  
_HELL did you get in there, unnoticed?! And how did you get out without getting_  
_killed?!_  
_Germany: At that part when you snuck into one of France's resturants to eat_  
_and were caught in the end cause your potato eating habits betrayed you, how_  
_did it go? How did you get out, alive? And do you think it was a stupid_  
_question to ask how Frace figured out it was you in disguise?_  
_To everyone: It's a random question and since Halloweens' around the corner,_  
_what's your favorite Tim Burton Movie? I want to ask since I finished watching_  
_'Dark Shadow's' today_  
"Oh come on, Belarus isn't THAT bad." Chocolateismylover chuckled nervously, glancing around in a manner that could only be described as paranoid. "And it's not like I'm just saying that so she won't kill me in my sleep if she hears this. Anyway, I'm fine, though a little shaken up. Whew, thanks for the chocolate, I needed that."  
Italy answered his question as the author nommed on the bar. "Well you see, I snuck into the room before anyone came to the meeting and sat in this extra chair that they had in there for some reason. How did I get out? I surrendered and ran of course!"  
Germany facepalmed. "France didn't want to make a scene in his fancy restaurant, so we scheduled a battle and decided to fight it out later. Of course it wasn't a stupid question! My disguise was excellent!"  
"Maybe, for a guy who went to the Clark Kent School of disguises." Chocolateismylover muttered.  
"What was that?"  
"Nothing." the author said innocently. "Anyway, my favorite Tim Burton movie is The Corpse Bride."  
"I'm not really into those kind of movies," Italy said. "but I liked Edward Scissorhands. It's not too scary and it is really romantic."  
"I'm going to get a lot of grief from America for saying this." Germany said. "But I liked Batman."  
"That reminds me, we should watch The Nightmare before Christmas on or the day before Halloween. I consider it a Halloween movie, so I like watching it around Halloween. And no, it doesn't matter that I'm Jewish, I can still appreciate a good movie, whether or not it's Christmas related."  
J_ohn Smith:_  
_So, I've just been notified that my life is a program on the telly._  
_Appearantly, in my future, I have a clone. For some reason or another, I leave_  
_him and Rose together in an alternate universe._  
_(All I'm saying, Martha, is that it sounds like I shoved a copy at her and_  
_said, 'Here, this is almost as good as me,' and then left her where I could_  
_never see her again. Seriously, who does that?)_  
_And then I regenerate into a twenty-something man with no emotion whom I can_  
_only seem to describe using the American term, 'emo.'_  
_(Honestly, Martha! Have you seen his hair?)_  
_So my eleventh self travels through time and space with a girl with a_  
_fairytale name and a man who becomes the last centurion, and a strange woman_  
_who is ultimately their daughter._  
_(Hold on, this is where it gets good.)_  
_And then I marry this River girl. After she tries to kill me. Multiple times._  
_I just- I'm amazed. Am I that stupid in my future?_  
_(Keep your mouth shut, Martha.)_  
_-The Doctor_Chocolateismylover winced. "Aren't you judging your future self kind of harshly? But I do think I was kind of douchey for you to just plop your clone with your former girlfriend in a parallel universe. Not to mention how you treat Martha. Seriously Doctor, get over Rose already and give Martha some love!. Great, now I sound douchey. I might just be one of maybe fifty-ish 10/Martha fans. Hey, Eleven isn't all that bad, just not the same as you. But don't get me started on River, okay? Just don't."  
_CouverWilliams:_  
_Ah, miss Kat101, you have stumbled onto the awesome secret that_  
_is Canadian InvisaNinja Powers. *smirk* Now if only I could get Dad to agree_  
_to the name, hmm. Mr. Germany you don't have to be afraid of Dad, he is really_  
_nice, just avoid him during hockey season. Question, Italy if you had to go_  
_without doing one thing you really, really liked for one month, what would it_  
_be? Germany? What about you? You may answer too Miss Chocolate. And miss_  
_Chocolate I haven't said this yet and I should be ashamed for neglecting to do_  
_so, so I will say it now. I am also a fellow Whovian. Just not as hyper about_  
_it as D.C. is. My favorite Doctor is the 4th one. Who's yours?_  
Italy pursed his lips as he considered the question. "I guess I would give up eating gelato. Just as long as I had pasta and Germany's baking, I would survive."  
"Besides, you always eat too much gelato and get stomachaches." Germany reminded. "And I suppose I would give up looking at my...special magazines."  
"You mean your kinky porn?"  
"SHUT UP! There is a minor in this house!"  
"If I had to give up something for a month, I guess I would give up watching my favorite tv shows." Chocolateismylover said. "And just so you know, I haven't seen Classic Who, though I mean to one of these days. My favorite Doctor is a tie between 9 and 10. Why do people keep forgetting 9? He was a great Doctor!"  
_CanadianShikigami:_  
_I'm back! Dont worry uncle Germany, Dolfin is not one of "those" kind of_  
_doujinshis. Anyway, Uncle what is you favorite kind of ice cream and Uncle_  
_Germany, have you ever seen a ghost? And finally *slides pictures over*_  
_grandfather? Brition and France spend the night yesterday. Heeheehee i love my_  
_camaras!_  
"Oh no! Not twice in one day!" the author cried as she reached for the towels Prussia had sent her.  
"My favorite kind of ice cream is mint chocolate chip and no, I have never seen a ghost, though I have seen enough weird things to make up for the fact that I haven't seen one." Germany averted his eyes from the picture. "I'm not surprised by anything, at this point."  
_thanx4readingnowcommentplz:_  
_Hey there! Back again with more questions and ice cream! (just pick your_  
_favorite flavor.) So, have you two read any fanfics yet, and if yes, what are_  
_you're favorites? Italy, what is the sweetest thing Germany has ever done for_  
_you? Germany, same question. And, lastly, there are several, well, weird fans_  
_out there who think that, well, you hook up with your brothers. As in, Italy_  
_with Romano and Germany with Prussia... Like I said weird. That's not gonna_  
_happen, right? :) Right? :/_  
"Well actually, Chocolate has shown us quite a few fanfics, most of them about us. Some of them are really good! I can't remember their names though." Italy said sheepishly. "but some of the best ones are the ones where people can see my serious side. I remember reading one where I got a potion from England that turned me into a girl for a week and Germany fell in love with me, but when I changed back and Germany realized what had happened, he was angry until he realized that he loved me no matter what my gender. I think it was called 'It's a girl thing' or something like that."  
"I've read a few stories where I'm slowly regaining my memories of being Holy Rome and at the same time, learn about my feelings for Italy. Nearly all of those are very well written. I don't think I can name one in particular." Germany answered. "And the sweetest thing Italy's ever done for me was take care of me when I got sick."  
"Ve, the sweetest thing Germany has ever done for me is come and rescue me everytime I get captured even if it's convenient. And no, I'm not ever going to get together with fratello."  
"Nor will I with Bruder. Ever."  
_Dalek Sek:_  
_The Daleks have located the Nations in your home and we are now_  
_coming to your specific area and we will exterminate them along with you. This_  
_is not an attack, this is pest control._  
_From the Daleks with love_  
"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Chocolateismylover screamed.  
"Not again..." Germany groaned. Italy tried to say something helpful.  
"How about I start making some white flags?"


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Sorry for the really long delay! I've been SUPER BUSY lately because of homework and college applications. I hope you can forgive me! And by the way, this chapter will be written in a slightly different format than usual due to circumstances originating in the last chapter.  
**

**IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS TO ASK, PLEASE WAIT UNTIL I UPLOAD THE CHAPTER AFTER THIS ONE! I'M IN OVER MY HEAD! I'm working on the next chapter probably as you read this.  
**

_D. :D.C: Helloooo. Anybody here? Germany? Italy? Miss Chocolate?_  
_ Couver: I hope they survived the Daleks._  
_ D.C: NOOOOOO. They can't have died! *sniff* Italy didn't get to try the pasta_  
_ I made. *sob* They were so young! Wahhhhh!_  
_ Couver: There there, Casey, I'm sure they're okay. Maybe they had to fight off_  
_ the Daleks and are just tired._  
_ D.C: NO! They're dead I just know it! WAAAAAAHHHHH!_  
_ Couver: *sigh* Well, Miss Chocolate, I hope you update soon, Casey is rather_  
_ distraught. She believes the Daleks might have killed you guys._  
_ D.C: What other reason would she not update for almost a week and a half!?_  
_ Poor Italy. Poor Germany. *sniff* Poor Miss Chocolate. They were too young to_  
_ die. WAAAAAAAHHHHH!_  
_ Couver: Please update soon?!_  
_ D.C: *Sob* WAAAAHHHH, PLEASE DON'T BE DEAD!_

The screen flickered a few times before settling on an image of Germany, Italy, and Chocolateismylover, who was pointing at the screen with an object that looked like a pen. When the screen stopped flickering, she put away the pen and started talking.

"Hey everyone, sorry about the long delay in between chapters. You see, when Dalek Sec sent that last letter, I felt it was best that we go into hiding for a little while. Unfortunately the Daleks kept tracking the signal from my laptop, so we were on the move for a while and couldn't stop long enough to answer any questions. But I think now we've bought enough time to at least answer a few questions."

Italy peered at the screen as if reading something. "Wow, we got a lot of questions while we were gone, ve. I guess we should get started."

A question appeared on the screen under the video of the trio.

_Bolivia:_

_Hola! It is I, Bolivia, but you should probably just call me Liv. Oh,  
you two young whippersnappers! SUGGESTION!  
Italy, my friend, I know this is touchy, but I think you should tell Germany  
about him being HRE. *dabs at eyes* It's for the best._

_Oh, and by the way, my lovable muffins, I'll take care of those Daleks  
for you!  
BRING. IT. ON._

"Um…" Italy scratched the back of this his neck awkwardly. "He already knows…he's known for at around 10 chapters now…"

"Thanks for the offer to take care of Dalek Sec, but I'm not entirely sure even a country could defeat them. I sent Russia a message, though and I'm still waiting for his answer. If any country can scare off the Daleks, it's Russia, though you can help him if you want!"

_China:_

_So... um Germany... i wanted to know if ther was ever a ... "thing"...  
between yo and Jap-*gets tackled bye Japan and mouth covered* _

_Japan:NO! YOU DONOT NEED TO ANSWER THAT GERMANY! _

_China: *muffled* yes you do...Aru._

Germany and Italy turned red. Germany finally chose to answer in a carefully measured tone.

"There was never a 'thing' as you say, but one time, all three of us, me, Japan, and Italy got drunk, and we um..."

"We had a threesome!" Italy blurted out.

"ITALY! WE WERE ALL DRUNK, I SWEAR! AND STOP THAT NOSEBLEED, CHOCOLATE!"

"Yes, sir…"

_CanadianShikigami :_

_OMG! i love Its a girl thing! Ok my question for uncle italy is HOW DID YOU  
SURVIVE FRANCE TELLING YOU WHAT... Uhhh xxx IS WITHOUT BEING SCARRED FOR LIFE  
OR BECOMING UBER PERVERTED?! *mind blown*_

Italy shrugged. "I guess it was Grandpa Rome's influence. He was a womanizer too, and he taught me a lot about love before Big Brother France did so I guess that's why I wasn't scarred for life." His expression changed slightly. "And who's to say I'm not a pervert? Italians are the lovers, you know…Germany can tell you that."

"Can we leave our sex life out of this, please?' Germany mumbled through his hands.

_Reba G:_

_I've been wondering where you were...  
Chocolate: Just admit it, you hate her as much as I do. Just say, you'll feel  
better. *sends a magnet and Vorpal Blade* Just in case. And so you know, the  
Vorpal Blade is what Alice in 'Alice Madness'. Have you checked it out yet?  
Italy: 0.0...Ooook...Atleast your safe. Anyway, if that's the case, did you  
manage to tell Germany what the Allies are planning or were you dreaming about  
pasta and Germany, again?  
Germany: Excellant?! Are you kidding?! If that's the case, ATLEAST CHANGE THE  
HAIR! I could tell it was you the moment I saw you with your hairstyle! the  
only reason France hadn't reconized you right away because he's an idiot!  
Sorry Germany, but that's just advice.  
I am OBSESSING over Alice Madness right now! I'm watching playthroughs and it  
looks awesome! It's not as scary as I thought Heck I am writing a crossover  
between it and Sonic but I don't have an account. :( But I will someday. (I'm  
a mama's girl)  
It's based off of this video watch?vp3XMszeBD1w  
And don't worry, Italy, it's not scary.  
Kinda makes you want to see it as an actual movie, huh? cause that'll be epic._

"DUDE! This is amazing!" Chocolateismylover gazed at the Vorpal Blade in wonder. "But what's the magnet for?"

"The Allies were planning something?" Italy asked which was probably an answer enough in itself to the question.

Germany didn't respond to his part of the message and merely crossed his arms stoically.

After watching the video, the author nodded. "That would be an EPIC movie."

Despite all assurances, Italy still didn't seem to have like the video. "It really creeped me out."

_Couver Williams:_

_Couver: You really should watch the Classic Who episodes Miss  
Chocolate. They are really good. And I think that people forget the Ninth  
Doctor because he wasn't there for very long. Guys, in the spirit of Halloween  
and freaky cool Doctor Who episodes, I reccomend you watch all the episodes  
with weeping angels, the episode with the Vashta Nerada in the library, the  
episodes with the gas mask child, and the one with the singing siren in which  
Rory almost drowns. I apoligize for not giving the names but I cannot for the  
life of me remember them.  
D.C: And what's wrong with River?! I happen to like her, thank you very much.  
Oh hi guys I'm back! Italy, what is your fondest memory of Ludwig when he was  
HRE? Germany, now that you have your memories back, what is the most  
embarrasing thing you can remember from back then? You two are so cute I give  
you hugs!  
Couver: Mr. Germany, please make Prussia come visit and stop agonizing over  
proposing to Dad. All he has to do is find a good ring, make a nice dinner,  
and propose. Simple as that. Ugh, adults, sometimes I just...*humph*  
D.C: I know what ya mean. I'm glad I'm a teen. I'm not a kid, but I'm not an  
adult either. Booorriinng. d*0*b (that's a thumbs up sign)_

Chocolateismylover nodded enthusiastically. "I REALLY want to see the episodes but they're hard to find. I should probably ask my best friend how she watched them…Oh yeah, and by the way, we totally watched lots of Doctor Who for Halloween. And I just never really liked River, I apologize to all of you people who do. I'm not sure that Germany and Italy really care for the show overall."

"It was scary!" Italy protested. "Anyway, my favorite memory of Ludwig was the kiss he gave me before he left for the last time to go to war."

Germany softened at this and kissed Italy's cheek with a slight blush. "I did a lot of embarrassing things as the Holy Roman Empire, but I think the fact that I mistook Italy for a girl at all was the most embarrassing thing."

Germany took a few deep breaths. "When we finish up this Dalek business, I will call Bruder over."

"Yay!" Chocolateismylover cheered.

_Animals are awesome:_

_Hi again! I have more questions!... Do either of you play instruments? Also,  
which country do you think is the best musician, beside Austria? Finally, a  
while ago, France got really upset and gave being the country of love, and  
acoording to ,"He swore off 'bedroom time." Has he gotten over Germany being the Holy Roman Empire yet? Bye_

"Si! I play guitar, piano, and violin." Italy answered.

"I can play cello and piano." Germany said. "Not as much as Austria, but I can play pretty well. And a lot of countries can play instruments extremely well, but overall, Russia is a very talented musician."

"Miss. Hungary is also really good." Italy added. "She developed some great music during the time she lived with Austria."

Chocolateismylover scratched her head. "We haven't heard from France or England in a while, so we assume that he is slowly getting over it. Hang on." Her sonic pen made a noise and she frowned as she looked at it. "Sec's found us again, we need to go."

She pointed at the screen with the sonic pen, which made a high-pitched noise and the screen went black.


	31. Chapter 31

"Come on COME ON!"

Chocolateismylover read through her comments frantically, hoping for a response from The Doctor, or anyone who could help her. Germany and Italy waited nearby. Germany was standing next to a thick metal door with all sorts of things piled up in front of it. Italy was working hard a flag. Making a lot of them had been the easy part, so he decided to paint pictures on them too to pass the time.

"Hang on…YES! It's from the Doctor!" she exclaimed.

"Read it quickly!" Germany shouted, as the sounds of blasts hitting the door resounded in the room.

_John Smith:_

_No, judging myself harshly would be going forward in my own  
timeline in order to beat some sense into myself.  
And besides, I do love Martha, just-  
(Martha, let go. I can't breathe.)  
-Just in a different way than I love Rose.  
(Martha? Why are you in the corner? ...Are those mushrooms?)  
Daleks? Already? Well, you always have been- Will be, time travel kills tenses  
- a magnent for trouble.  
(Martha, stop growing mushrooms in the closet and help me!)  
...I think I've broken my companion.  
-The Doctor_

"That doesn't help at all, damnit! Looks like we're on our own this time." Chocolateismylover fingered her sonic pen nervously as she spoke.

_The-Always-Angel_

_YO!  
First of all, Italy, NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR WHITE FLAGS! Now is the time to  
do something! Like... Um, like...  
Hm. I guess there' s not much you can do, really.  
All right, go back to panicking and mass-producing white flags.  
Germany... You know what, no. I am not putting all of your lives into the  
hands of a man who took three weeks to understand my very, very, simple  
hint-dropping.  
Cocoa, do something! Call the Doctor, or hop into the closet-TARDIS and come  
pick me up so we can go to Barcelona! JUST DON'T LET THE DALEKS KILL YOU!  
...Oh, and by the way, I wrote you a story._

"Don't worry Miss. Angel!" Italy saluted. "I've been working hard making white flags for the last week!"

Germany frowned. "Are you insinuating something about my ability to take hints?" He was about to say something else, but the door shuddered as it took more force from the Daleks and so he diverted his attention back to them.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!" Chocolateismylover wailed. "The Doctor didn't respond to my messages (except for that unhelpful message just now) and we were only able to use the closet TARDIS the escape! I'm not some Mary Sue that can pull out a katana and kick ass. I don't know any martial arts, I'm not super-intelligent, and I don't have any special powers. I'm just a regular girl who happened to be able to be able to bring two characters into my world to answer questions and I couldn't even keep them safe! I just- don't know." She sniffed and her eyes began tearing up. Her nose began running and she wiped it on her sleeve as she tried to hold back sobs.

Italy hugged her and she didn't react except to curl up and cry into his shirt. Germany put his hand on her back and unsure of what else to do, stroked her hair in what he hoped was a calming matter.

"It's not your fault." He told her. "We agreed to stay here with you."

The room was silent except for Chocolateismylover's sniffles and the pounding on the door outside.

"Chocolate, you can't give up." Italy pleaded. "I'm allowed to give up because I'm Italian, but you can't. You used your abilities as a writer to bring us here and even sent food to your fans! You're friends with The Doctor, and he said something about you being important later. You helped defeat the Weeping Angels!" By now, Italy's voice had become much more serious than usual. Chocolateismylover looked up, her eyes red and her face a bit blotchy from crying.

Suddenly, her expression changed. Her eyes become more focused and determined. "You're right." She said. "I may not be able to fight, or think like a genius, but I AM a writer."

She grabbed the laptop, and began typing furiously, her lips moving silently as she wrote what she wanted to say just as the Daleks opened the door.

"YOU ARE GUILTY OF ASSOCIATION WITH THE DOCTOR. YOU AND THE NATIONS WILL BE EXTERMINATED!" one of them droned.

"Not today." Chocolateismylover said confidently as she hit the ENTER key.

Nothing happened.

She frowned. "Crap! The computer must be low on charge or something…" Her eyes widened. "OH! I see! I had everything I needed all along!"

"Bravery? Loyalty? Heart?" Italy suggested.

"No, the sonic pen!"

"Oh, I thought that this was like a Disney movie or something where your love would save us all in the end or something." Italy said.

"THIS TALK IS IRRELEVANT! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!"

"NO!" Chocolateismylover pointed the sonic pen at the laptop. It emitted a high-pitched whirring noise and the Daleks disappeared. The author slumped against the wall and sighed in relief.

"What did you do?" Germany asked.

"Quite simple. I just sent the Daleks back to their universe the same way that I sent you here. I typed what I wanted to have happen on the laptop and it happened."

"That sounds almost too easy." Germany mused.

"Well, considering that I'm not Steven Moffat or Russell T. Davies, it was the best I could do on short notice."

"SHORT NOTICE! YOU HAD AT LEAST A WEEK TO THINK UP A PLAN!"

"Nobody's perfect…"

**I swear, I'll start answering questions again in the next chapter!**


	32. Chapter 32

"Alright! Back to answering normal questions!" Chocolateismylover cheered.

"And about time too." Germany grumbled.

"Ve, we probably have a lot to get through, so we should get started." Italy pointed out.

Kinta101:

_CouverWilliams: Are you refering to me or someone else? Just curious...  
Moving on, I came up with some more questions! So  
Germany: What is your fondest memory of Prussia? Why don't you like admitting  
that you ake cakes? Who taught you to bake? And Have you ever played Ticket to  
Ride? *Sends game as a present*  
Italy: What is your fondest memory of Romano? What is your favourite type of  
candy? Do you like normal pasta or whole grain? And when I go to italy next  
march break, Where should I go? *Sends a pasta making machine* thought you  
might want this. I have an extra.  
Chocolate: Here is a nosebleed preventive cream. Trust me, it even works on  
yaoi overload nosebleeds._

Germany was clearly uncomfortable, but he still answered. "My best memories of Prussia are back from when he adopted me soon after I lost the title of the Holy Roman Empire and became Germany. I remember him teaching me a lot of things. He will deny it if you ask him, but he was the one who taught me to bake. Speaking of which, the reason I don't like telling people I bake cakes is because they usually laugh at me when I tell them. I play Ticket to Ride once, but I didn't particularly care for it. Maybe I'll try it again though."

Italy beamed. "Well, one time, we ran out of pasta in our house in the middle of winter and fratello went out in the snow to get some more from the store just for me. He said it wasn't for me and that he needed pasta too, but he sort of gave me this half-smile. My favorite type of candy is Tronky. It's a sort of candy bar with a wafter like outside and chocolate and hazelnut on the inside. It's really tasty! I like normal pasta, whole grain is okay, but the taste isn't as good. When you come to my country, make sure you visit Venice! It is beautiful! And grazie for the pasta making machine! Homemade pasta tastes even better than making it from the box."

"Hey, thanks for the cream! You're awesome!"

_lolzyukari:_

_HAHAHA This is awesome! It's funny how my name sounds just like this pairing.  
(It's only spelled different)  
OMG I love Mint Chocolate chip Ice cream! (Really I just like anything minty)  
Okay now my question. Germany, When did you realize you liked Italy? Like, did  
it just slowly develop, or did Italy do something that made you realize that  
you loved him? Same question for Italy.  
And to the ChocolateIsMyLover, How much do you love Chocolate?_

Germany blushed. "It was a slow development but it was only things like the Valentines Day incident and the Kubelwagen disaster that made me realize it."

"I realized pretty quickly that I loved Germany." Italy explained. "It was really hard to act on my feelings though."

"According to The Doctor, if I go a whole day without chocolate, I die. That's apparently how much."

_Washington D.C:_

_D.C.: Holy crud. Whoa. Ummm. I just looked up that German  
Sparkle Party video. Wow. Couver: Whoa. Mr. Germany, that's just, wow. And  
people say Americans are weird._

"HOW DID YOU FIND THA- I mean, um, that is not at all how Germans party."

"Not if Prussia and beer is involved." Chocolateismylover snickered from behind her hand.

XxSiberianTigerxX

_Well, you seem a bit... busy... at the moment, but I have some questions, so  
here goes:  
1) Germany: is America ever mean to you about what happened during WWII? I  
don't mean to be offensive towards America or anything, but it seems like  
whenever they (the Americans I talk to) hear "Germany" they just think "Nazi."  
It makes me feel... disappointed in my nation.  
2) Italy: has anyone ever come up to you and said (to your face) that they  
don't like pasta? Personally, I love pasta. It's almost as good as potatoes  
(My ancestors were Irish).  
3) To all of you: What do you think of fire? Just... you know, fire. As in,  
flames. Smoke. Ashes.  
And on a side note, I have to ask (all of you again) - what is the most  
important factor in an electronically-recieved message? Grammar, spelling,  
proper Caps-lock usage, tone, punctuation...?_

Germany exhaled loudly in frustration. "America…is a very special case. It took him decades to stop referring to me as a Nazi, but nowadays, he is better at having normal conversation with me. Not that we've ever had a normal conversation… It was actually France and Poland who took the longest to stop calling me bad names concerning WWII. And as for the second question, I have bad memories of fire, so I don't like it because it triggers bad memories. "

Italy shrugged. "It's sad that more people don't know about wonderful pasta is, but I can't force them to like it. I have had people told me they don't like it. It's good to hear that you like pasta though! And fire is okay if it's like a oven fire or a candle flame."

"I'm fine with fire just as long as it doesn't burn me." Chocolateismylover said. "In my opinion, the most important thing in a electronic message is spelling. Which is why I hate autocorrect."

Italy thought about it for a moment. "I think word choice is important. Otherwise you could say something mean to someone else without realizing it!"

Germany didn't take as long to answer. "I suppose grammar is very important-"

"Before you continue Germany, I just want you to know that my readers will kill me if I put a Grammar Nazi joke here."

"Erm…"

"Anyway, those appear to be all of the letters for now. Whew! I wrote three chapters today and I think we should put Italy's new pasta machine to good use! I'm starving!"

**You can start asking questions again now!**


	33. Chapter 33

"Done!" Chocolateismylover announced as she finished typing up her lab report. "I don't have any more homework tonight so we can answer questions!"  
"Yay!" Italy cheered.  
"About time." Germany muttered.  
"Hey! I had a test on Richard III combined with studying my notes for whatever my teacher will test us on for Hamlet and Rosencrantz and Guildenstern are Dead! And I had to write that lab report for Physics and Calculus-"  
"I get it."  
Chocolateismylover simply "hmmph!"ed and checked her mail.  
_The-Always-Angel_  
_Yes, Germany. Yes, I am insinuating something about your ability to take_  
_hints._  
_Italy- ...I KNEW IT! I ALWAYS KNEW YOU WERE A PERVERT!_  
_...Not that Germany's all that much better, I mean, dogs, ropes, that one_  
_incident with Austria before Boun San Valentino..._  
_Cocoa- You had the pen the entire time, and you didn't... Wow. Just wow._  
_Germany- Umm... I don't know what happened, but I just found a picture of you_  
_with purple hair._  
_-Angel_  
Germany muttered something under his breath and Italy blushed. Chocolateismylover looked rather sheepish. "Yeah, I'm not exactly the sharpest crayon in the box. But you have to cut me some slack, it took me a long time to figure out how to use it! The Doctor didn't exactly leave an instruction manual or anything..."  
"YOU WHAT? HOW DID YOU EVEN FIND THAT?" Germany yelled in shock and stopped when he heard a familiar laugh outside the window. He stormed over and yanked Prussia inside, the ex-nation doubled over with laughter. Canada climbed in through the window behind them.  
"Kesesese. You should have seen your face." he snickered, oblivious to the veins standing out on Germany's forehead.  
"Bruder, if I ever find out you've sent other people embarrassing pictures of me again, I swear I will make you wish you had never been born."  
"Whoa, cool it, West. Besides, you can't harm the awesome me! My fangirls would avenge me. And if I remember correctly, you promised to let me and Canada come here."  
"We're not going to be too much trouble." Canada promised. "I'll do my best to keep him in line."  
"Fine with me." Chocolateismylover said as she clicked on the next message.  
_D.C. and Couver:_  
_D.C: YAAAAYYYYY! YOU'RE NOT DEAD! Oh happy day! Here's your_  
_pasta Ita-chan!_  
_Couver: Oh thank goodness you're alive. I was beginning to think she'd never_  
_stop crying._  
_D.C: I hate election year. I stil have a migraine._  
_Couver: Ummm, Ookay. Random._  
_D.C: But I do! Mr Germany, Mr. Italy, do you ever get migraines because of_  
_politics? Mine are the worst. Gahh. Stupid politicians._  
_Couver: Ya, I have that sometimes too. Oh, I'm sorry for getting your name_  
_wrong Miss Kinta! My apologies. Germany, Italy, what is the most embarassing_  
_thing you have ever caught Prussia doing? I have Doctor Who episodes on_  
_Netflix Miss Chocolate. I wouldn't know how else to find them._  
_D.C: Yay! Doctor Who is freakin' awesome dudes! Couver is a way bigger fan_  
_than me really, but you wouldn't know it by how he acts. *giggle* He has three_  
_different sonic screwdrivers, a bazillion different T.A.R.D.I.S. related items_  
_and his house is painted Tardis blue! AND he has bunches of bowties and fezzes_  
_and Stetsons and he has one entire movie dialogue memorized!_  
_Couver: Casey! They do not need to know that!_  
_D.C: But your Tardis pajamas are so cute!_  
_Couver: Washington D.C Jones!_  
_D.C: Fine, fine. *giggle*_  
_Couver: We're leaving before she says anything else embarrising. Bye._  
_D.C: Bye-Bye! C:_  
"I don't often get migraines from politics, I get most of them from Italy." Germany said. He was about to continue but Prussia covered his mouth.  
"The awesome me never does anything embarrassing because everything I do is too awesome to be embarrassing!"  
"I once caught him playing with his dolls. He's very good at imitating the other countries voices." Canada said with an almost devious smirk in Prussia's direction and Chocolateismylover nearly choked from laughing so hard.  
"They were action figures! And I was trying to impart some of my awesomeness to them so that they could give children joy one day!"  
"Uh huh, sure."  
_Reba G:_  
_Chocolate: -_-...Chocolate, what are Belarus's knives MADE OF? There's_  
_a reason why I sent you that magnet._  
_Italy: I knew it..._  
_Germany:...please don't kill me. Look at the bright side, I called France an_  
_idiot._  
_O c'mon Italy, it wasn't THAT scary. The only thing that is scary about that_  
_trailor are the voices singing "One Two Buckle my Shoe"._  
_And chocolate, you didn't answer my other question. Have you checked out that_  
_game yet?_  
_Chocolate, why didn't you used the blade in the last chapter if THAT_  
_were the case?_  
"Oh. The answer to both of your questions is because I am stupid." Chocolateismylover banged her head against the desk a few times. "And no, I haven't checked out the game yet. I suppose I'll have to find an let's play or something."  
_An Angel Flying with broken wings_:  
_Dear Italy,_  
_Do you know why Romano seems so grumpy all the time? If so could you tell me?_  
_Your part German friend,_  
_An Angel Flying on broken wings_  
Italy looked a little guilty. "I think it's because he's always felt second best next to me, especially since I was Grandpa Rome's favorite. He also isn't as artistic as me and he says that I'm better at everything than he is. Perhaps it was a good thing that we were separated for a while when he was with Spain."  
_Animals are awesome:_  
_Thanks for answering my questions! I play the violin and piano too! I now_  
_hope I am not repeating a question:_  
_Do either of you have a problem with the way you are portrayed in Hetalia Axis_  
_powers or World Series? Also, has anybody ever told you they were afraid of_  
_pasta? I hope this isn't to weird, but do you guys realize that there are_  
_some...interesting things about your relationship on youtube? I only ask_  
_because I didn't realize that until one of my friends showed me._  
"Well, the characters ARE us so we don't have a problem with how we are portrayed." Germany explained. "Maybe if you asked us about our portrayal in different comics, then our answer would be different."  
"But only Hetalia has the awesome me!" Prussia shouted.  
"Prussia, we're not supposed to interrupt." Canada whispered."This is their panel."  
"Sorry Birdie."  
"Ve, what do mean 'interesting'?" Italy asked, not noticing the very dark blush on Germany's face.  
"Italy, trust me, you don't want to know." The German told him.  
_Hex the Ninja:_  
_Cynthia: WE. OFFICIALLY. HAVE WRITTEN. TO THE WHOLE GOD DAMN WORLD!_  
_Sydney: YAYYYYY! Let's sing that random vocaloid song about ruling the world! :D_  
_Morgan: Uh, 'World is Mine' isn't about ruling the world... And come on! Every nation? You just HAVE to annoy them?!_  
_Sydney: Oh well! At least we have fun!_  
_Dylan: And that's a bit more than we can say about you..._  
_Morgan: *headdesk* You guys are just going to go ahead and annoy people whether I try and prevent it or not... So fine. I finally give up. You win._  
_Sydney: ..._  
_Cynthia: ..._  
_Dylan: ..._  
_Cynthia: ...Huh. When you don't fight our insanity, it's not fun being insane..._  
_Morgan: *hides smirk*_  
_Dylan: So... now what?_  
_Sydney: I don't know..._  
_Morgan: *smirk grows*_  
_Sydney: *realization* *le gasp!* SHE'S A PHONY! *points to Morgan* A BIG FAT PHONNNYYYY!_  
_Morgan: *slaps Sydney* Okay, just let us have one intro letter of relative sanity._  
_Cynthia: ...Maybe... Okay, yeah, fine._  
_Morgan: Thank you._  
_*Bianca and Troy sneak up behind Morgan*_  
_Twins: TASER TIME! *jab Morgan in the sides*_  
_Morgan: *mini seizure* AH! I told you two not to do that!_  
_Bianca: *shrug* It's fun watching people have heart attacks That's why I hang around old people a lot!_  
_Troy: o.o I... Is it wrong to want to accidentally kill my own sister with a roadroller we stole from two Vocaloids?_  
_Cynthia: Not at all._  
_Morgan: *facepalm* This should have never been attempted. Thank you for your time. *headdesk*_  
"...Did anyone understand what just happened?" Chocolateismylover asked.  
All the countries shook their heads in unison.  
"Okay...moving on."  
_Blackrose:_  
_What's German Sparkle Party?*Has never seen video*Oh I know what to_  
_do!*Looks it up*Here we go*After video*Oh my god...That might of been_  
_hilarious but now I think I'm well!Hey Italy what's better Germany as a_  
_lover or pasta?Germany what would you if the person who scares you the most_  
_came in right now and hugged you?_  
_Blackrose_  
_P. a nice day!_  
Italy had to think very hard before answering. "Germany is a great lover, but pasta is good too...hmm...but the fact is that Germany does some things better than being a lover so I guess i have to choose pasta. Not that I don't love Germany you understand."  
Germany answered hesitantly, "I would probably try to shoot them depending on who that is."  
_John Smith:_  
_Oi! What's that about me not being helpful? I'll have you know that_  
_I can be very helpful, just not when my companions are growing mushrooms in my_  
_closet!_  
_(Yes, Martha, I'm talking about you.)_  
_Honestly, that kind of behavior reminds me of a young frenchman I met once._  
_What was his name? Taylor, Tomas, something like that. Strange guy, kept_  
_hitting on Rose, but I'm pretty sure he was in some sort of triad relationship_  
_with a short brunette and tall, scary guy._  
_Anyway, Rose got fed up and slapped him, and it must have been a Jackie Tyler_  
_slap by the way he started crying._  
_Absolutely brill, that was._  
_(What? My conversations do not always lead up to something about Rose!)_  
_But honestly, she-_  
_(Martha! What do you mean, 'Doctor's Rose Storytime?' What? I am not a bloody_  
_lovesick puppy!)_  
_Go to go, the companion's acting up again._  
_-The Doctor_  
"Well I certainly could have used your help when the Daleks came and tried to kill us. Hang on...you said something before about me and a battle with the Daleks...YOU KNEW THAT THE DALEKS WERE AFTER ME AND YOU STILL DIDN'T HELP. YOU WANKER!" Chocolateismylover then proceeding to start cussing out The Doctor using every British curse she could think of.  
When she finally calmed down, she returned to reading questions as the countries eyed her warily.  
_Francis B:_  
_Ohonhonhon I'm back, my pretties!_  
_Or rather, pretties and Mister Potato Head._  
_Do you like zat? Little brother Romano came up with it._  
_He gave me a lot of insults, actually. Potato bastard, ** face, your mother_  
_was a potato and your father was a can of beer, I could go on, no?_  
_But zat's not why I'm here._  
_As disgusting as it sounds, I'm here to apologize to you, Germany._  
_Oh, dieu, I threw up a little in my mouth saying zat._  
_Ze point is, I'm sorry. I just wanted Italia to be happy, and I didn't think_  
_he'd be happy with you._  
_But he is, no?_  
_Because if he isn't, I will cut off your ** with a spoon._  
_Now excuse me while I go wash out my mouth._  
_-France_  
_P.S.- For all of my worried admirers, you may rest knowing zat I have resumed_  
_le sexy times with mon Angelterre._  
"Very creative." Germany deadpanned at his nickname as Prussia sniggered and Canada hid a smile.  
"I'm curious as to how Romano didn't run away when he saw you as he is scared by you. I guess it must be because you have a common enemy."  
"Thank you Big Brother France! It's so nice that all of us can get along now, ve!" Italy cheered.  
"I'm just curious as to how you can cut anything with a spoon." Chocolateismylover murmured. "And thank goodness for that nosebleed cream."


	34. Chapter 34

If there was one thing that Chocolateismylover could say she learned from her recent experiences, it was that one should be well stocked on food before hosting four countries of varying tastes. It was a hassle trying to prepare meals that everyone liked. Canada at least had been kind enough to help her with cooking foods that she had little experience with. It also helped that everyone liked his pancakes.

As all four countries and the human sat down for lunch (pasta with sides of wurst as well as baked potatoes), Chocolateismylover decided to start reading questions as they ate.

_CanadianShikigami_  
_I'm BACK!_  
_OMG Vati and papa are there...wait. ** i wasn't suposed to say that... Sorry_  
_papa! Vati will know now..._  
_Hehe...anyway! *moves on akwardly* Germany! Do you still have the underwear_  
_italy gave you when you two were little? And Italy have you heard the_  
_nightcore song Children of the darkness? Apparently it is in italien._  
_Chocolate, here is the giant chocolate sculpure sebastion made in black_  
_butler. I stole while i was stealing Grells clothes. *chainsaw noise in_  
_background* ** GRELL FOUND ME! GOTTA RUN NOW! BYE!_

Prussia did a spit take. "I HAVE A DAUGHTER?!" he yelled in shock.

Canada squirmed uncomfortably. "Well...yeah. Sorry I didn't tell you before but we weren't sure how to break it to you gently."

As Prussia and Canada tried to work things out in the background, Germany addressed his question, his cheeks tinged red. "I actually don't know if I still have it. If I do, it's probably in storage."

Italy shook his head. "I've never heard of that song. It's sounds creepy though."

Chocolateismylover's eyes widened as she took in the glory of the statue. "It's beautiful."

Reverently, she took the statue and headed to her room for some alone time with her treat.

_PridexWretchedluver4ever_  
_*There's an Italy hanging on the ceiling* A LITTLE HELP?! I BROKE THE WALL AND_  
_I CAME-_  
_*There are dead sounds*_  
_Italy:I-I'M FROM A DIFFERENT AREA AND-JUST GET ME DOWN FROM HERE BEFORE THEY_  
_COME AND EAT ME LIKE THEY ATE MY GERMANY AND AND D: *crying and hanging on the_  
_4th wall*_

Italy gasped in horror. "NO!"

He reached up and grabbed the other Italy, pulling him off the fourth wall. His other self looked scared and clung on to Germany, sobbing about how he couldn't bear losing him. A second later, a strong force seemed to pull Italy away. He tried to grasp at something to anchor himself but the force was too strong and he cried something about an "oni" before he disappeared. The other countries stood there shocked.

"What was that?" Prussia asked.

Italy shivered. "I think he was from another universe where some monster was killing all of us."

Canada tried to comfort Italy. "Why don't you have some more pasta and read some more questions?" he suggested, and Italy agreed.

_YouTubeStupidity12_  
_Mexico: So...you think you can escape from my talking, si? Well, TOO BAD! I am_  
_back!_  
_Mexico's Question-_  
_-Will you be willing to come with me and a few idiots-I mean nations on a road_  
_trip? I hope you you say yes! (Reference to my new story Summer in a RV,_  
_Hetalia Style!)_  
_Adios!_

All four countries looked at each other.

"I...guess?" said Germany hesitantly.

"Sure!" Prussia said immediately. "Sounds like fun. I hope you didn't invite Russia though."

_Reba G:_  
_Good plan. Get some cheat codes before playing. If thats the case, do_  
_it with commentary so the player would give you more advice and it's hilarious_  
_on how they react when they die XD_  
_Italy: 0.0 You were a pervert? Wow. I guess I can't blame after all the ** you_  
_were forced to see. When was the first time your eyes were burned of naked_  
_bimbo's anyway?_  
_Germany: Same question to you. Also, since when was there DOG pornagraphy?_  
_Prussia and Canada: Since your here, when did your relationship start? Also,_  
_Prussia, where, when and how did you meet Gilbird?_  
_Hehe, I bet you'll make crossover of the game and Hetalia. I already made_  
_little progress. I made poor Italy Alice._  
_Again, I'm orry for my AMA obsession. I'm getting into my dark world with it_  
_since like they said, we're all mad here._  
_Speaking of which, show Prussia and Canada that Alice music video I showed_  
_you. Let's see if the Awesome Prussia can handle it :)_

"Hmm?" Chocolateismylover poked her head in the room, chocolate crumbs on the corners of her mouth. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that."

Italy simply smiled mysteriously. "The first time I ever saw a naked girl was for a drawing class. I'll let you decide if I did anything with her."

Germany blushed. "I... um..."

"West's never seen a naked girl! And the dog thing is a German secret! Kesesese-OW!" Prussia rubbed his where Canada had smacked him.

"Be nice, Gil. Our relationship started some time after World War II. We became friends during a world meeting when we sat next to each other and I finally asked him out some time in the 60s."

"Hey, don't tell them that! They're supposed to think the awesome me asked _you_ out! Anyway, I met Gilbird back when I an awesome little kid nation. I found him in a bush and took him home and he stayed with me after that. It took me forever to train him to not poop on my head though..." Prussia quickly moved on, seeing the amused expressions on everyone faces. "What? The awesome me scared of a music video? NEVER! Bring it on!"

~After seeing the video~

Prussia whimpered as he clung to Canada. "Holy shit, that was so fucking scary. I will never read that book ever again or watch the movies."

_Hex the Ninja_  
_Dear Germany, Italy, and Chocolateismylover,_  
_*sigh* I apologize for my friends' insanity. I try and rein them in as much as_  
_possible... Aaaaaand it's still not a lot. *headdesk*_  
_So, I'm just going to say I'm sorry, and leave._  
_Thank you for your patience._  
_W-Wait, Bianca-!_  
_(Hey! I pushed Morgan off the computer chair, and now I'm on here! :D_  
_So, yeah, the others are all crazy and stuff, but if you want, I could write_  
_to you guys :3 It'd be fun!_  
_Well, I'll have to promise Troy that I won't threaten people with my knife_  
_collection anymore... He took my laptop, the meanie. :(_  
_Bye-bye! :D)_  
_-Morgan S. Lucan_  
_-Bianca D. Fides_

"Well it's nice to meet you and we hope to read questions from you in the future!" Chocolateismylover exclaimed cheerfully.

_XxSiberianTigerxX_  
_Oh, the fun you five must be having._  
_Ow. I just got smacked in the face by my own sarcasm. Has that ever happened_  
_to you?_  
_Germany, sorry if my last questions were too personal. No offense was meant._  
_Anyway (Here's hoping none of these have been asked):_  
_1) All- Why is Germany always portrayed as a bad artist in all the fanart I_  
_see? Man, those French and Italians get all the credit (no offense, Italy,_  
_your architecture is really cool) but nothing for the Germans? What's up with_  
_that?_  
_2) All- What type of movies do you guys like to watch?_  
_3) Germany and Italy- What one thing would you change about yourself if you_  
_could? What one thing would you change about each other?_  
_4) All- Which is better: Math or Science?_

Germany scratched his head. "I suppose it's because art isn't one of my hobbies so I'm not very good at it. Plus I guess the fans like having romantic moments where Italy teaches me to paint. It's like something out of one of his movies."

Chocolateismylover shrugged. "I honestly don't know much about German art. We covered the Renaissance in my History class but it was mostly related to Italian art."

Italy nodded. "It might be because many of the most famous works of art were made by Italians. As for the second question, my favorite type of movies are romance and comedy."

"I like biographical movies or movies about historical events. I also like nature documentaries." Germany answered.

"I like comedy and action." Chocolateismylover said.

"If I could change one thing about myself, I would make myself a better fighter." Italy decided. "And if I could change one thing about Germany, it would be to make him more relaxed."

"If I could change one thing about myself, I would be better at communicating with other people. If I could change one thing about Italy, I would make him more athletic."

"I like math." Italy said after some thought. "I'm not too bad at it."

Germany thought about it for a moment and said. "Science. I like learning about the universe."

"Science." Chocolateismylover said. "At least if you blow up something, you can say it was for science. You can't do that with Math."

_thanx4readingnowcommentplz_  
_Oohh, I feel your pain Chocholate. I have to sumarize 10 current events_  
_articles and react to them, read an Emerson essay and do a whole project on_  
_that, study for 2 tests tomorrow, and on top of it all, I have a musical_  
_coming up in a few weeks an All County rehearsals topped off with my_  
_impeccable procrastination habits. So, yeah, onto the questions! All you guys,_  
_I know you probably don't care, but, Obama or Romney? Just curious. Also, did_  
_you guys dress up for Halloween this year? Also, I don't know if someone asked_  
_this, but how long have you two been going out? And finally, leftover_  
_Halloween candy (consisting of mostly Tootsie products.) That is all._  
_thanx4reading_

"YES! SOMEONE WHO UNDERSTANDS!" Chocolateismylover cried. "And as for your question, I wasn't old enough to vote for this election, but I would have voted for Obama because although I disagree with a few of his ideas, I am on his side concerning most issues as I consider myself a Democrat. I very strongly disagreed with Romney's policies. And I couldn't dress up for Halloween this year because I had homework on Halloween night. Germany and Italy got to go to America's party though."

"Si! It was fun!"

"Italy and I have been going out for a while now. I think it might be around 30 years by now." Germany said.

"CANDY!" Prussia pounced on the tootsie rolls. "I claim this candy in my awesome name!"

Canada rolled his eyes but took some candy too. Chocolateismylover looked around, shrugged, and went back to her room to continue the activities that most likely helped her earn her name.

**(A/N: Please do not send any more politcal questions. I don't want to offend anyone. I will respect everyone's opinions so please respect mine.**

**Also, I'm afraid that I might have to end this soon. Things are starting to get busy at school and I would rather work on other projects. I'm not ending it now, but I probably will sometime in the near future.)**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Hey everyone. I swear, this is not me saying that I'm finishing Ask GerIta.**

**You're probably pissed at me for doing this and I know the feeling. I hate when I see other people do this, but I feel it's necessary.**

**This is to let you know that I have been busy for the past week and will be busy this week so I may not upload the next chapter for a while. **

**I have a life outside of my stories you know. I'm so sorry, but if you wait long enough, I promise I'll try to make the best of the next chapter.**

**Thank you for your support and feedback and questions. And thank you for your patience.**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: School is a bitch.**

"I'm booooooooored." Prussia whined. "All we've been doing for the past two weeks is watching Chocolate sit on her ass and do homework instead of letting us answer questions."

"I'm sorry," Chocolateismylover mumbled. "But school's getting busy around this time of year and I want to make a good impression on any colleges that I apply to."

Prussia just grumbled and Canada tried to make peace between him and Chocolateismylover.

"Look, how about we get Chocolate to take a break so that we can all answer some questions."

Italy seemed to like the idea and Germany shrugged.

"It's about time."

_GIR NYAN ALLEN CHAN_

_HEYY! Gir here! Im here with giero & Ro 2. Now, We each have a question, Ill  
start  
To Germany: What would you do if ita-chan was a neko? *Winks at italy and a  
hands potion from Komui over*  
Here ita-chan, tell Germany to step out for a moment. Then, drink this. Im  
hoping the author will know what to do next.  
Giero: To Italy: They say you have a dark past... Is this true? And if so, how  
has it effected your personlity when you get mad?  
Ro: Germany: Has Italy ever gotten REALLY mad at you? XD  
All: SEE YA!_

Germany blushed darkly as he answered his question. "Well, I guess I would um, you know…"

"Screw him?" Prussia suggested before bursting into laughter. "Kesesesese, I always thought you were a dog person, West. Those videos of yours sure seem to suggest that-"

"SHUT UP!" Following the instructions, Germany left the room. Italy took the potion that had appeared, shrugged, and drank it before anyone could stop."

"I hope that stuff isn't poisonous." Canada said nervously.

There was a puff of smoke and when it cleared, Italy had cat ears and a cat tail. Perhaps as a side effect of the potion, his uniform had changed into a sexy black maid's outfit.

Chocolateismylover discreetly began taking pictures as she called Germany back in and managed to get a great shot of Italy rubbing his head against Germany's leg and meowing, at the expense of a surprised (and turned on) Germany.

In response to the question, Italy blinked innocently. "Vemeow, my past isn't really that dark except maybe for short periods of time during war. But I rarely get angry and I can't remember the last time I was angry."

Trying to keep his composure with a nekofied Italy batting at some of his stray hairs, he replied to his question. "Italy got angry at me only one time that I can remember and that was when I tried to put him on a diet by taking away his pasta. It may not seem like it, but he is scary when he is angry."

_Cloudtailxx_

_I don't want to be a bother, but have you guys ever played slender? Its fun, I  
even stayed up and played it all night. But something tells me America would  
not care for it XD_

"Nope."

"Nein."

"No."

"Non."

"Never."

"But I would love to see America play it." added Chocolateismylover to unanimous agreement, especially from Canada and Prussia.

_CanadianShikigami_

_Gasp gasp pant ok I escaped from Grell. Geez he is **. All I did was steal his  
coat...  
So, Germany, you know how Rome is always sneaking out of heaven to vist Italy  
and Eomano, does Germania ever do that to visit you and Prussia?  
And Italy, have you ever seen starwars?  
Sorry for letting that slip papa! Love u! And vati to!  
Oh Chocolate, I made this triple chocolate cake in cooking class today, want  
it?  
*chain saw* GIVE ME BACK MY COAT!  
OH ** GRELL FOUND ME AGAIN! SAVE ME VATI! *runs away*_

"CAKE!" Chocolateismylover squealed in delight.

Germany and Prussia looked at each other. "Actually, no. After he died, we didn't ever get a visit from him."

Italy nodded. "Si! Those are good movies. Can someone scratch me under my ears? Ahh, right there!" he purred when Germany acquiesced .

Chocolateismylover facepalmed. "You tried to steal Grell's coat? No wonder he's after you. I bet it's vintage, and that shade is hard to find."

"HOLD ON LIEBCHEN! VATI'S COMING!" Prussia cried as he grabbed Canada and ran out. They returned in a surprisingly short time.

"She's safe." Canada assured everyone. "And no man or grim reaper is probably going to want to go near out daughter again."

_Hex the Ninja_

_Dear Everyone,  
Hi! I'm back With cake! :D I'm sending some as we speak  
(Please don't eat the cake. I don't trust her with the baking.)  
Troy...! Come on! You can trust me, can't you?  
(No... I would, but I'm related to you.)  
Sometimes I wish I wasn't a twin...  
Anyways, so I just have a few questions to ask  
All: What's your favorite holiday?  
Prussia: When did you start calling yourself awesome?  
Again, for everyone: What's your favorite song?  
Canada: This isn't really a question but I LOVE YOU AND I'M ONE OF YOUR PROUD  
CITIZENS! :D  
Okay, that's all for now!  
Bye bye!  
Bianca D. Fides.  
Troy L. Fides_

"YAY, MORE CAKE! We really hit the jackpot today didn't we?" Chocolateismylover began to cut it up. "Anywho, my favorite holiday is Purim, which is a Jewish holiday where we dress up in costumes and give gifts of food to our friends. And I don't have one favorite song, but I've been listening to the Hetalia character songs a lot recently. I would love to attempt an English cover of some of them one day, but my singing sucks and no one would listen to it so there's really no point."

"I've been calling myself awesome since the day I was born!" Prussia announced proudly.

"I don't think that's possible…" Canada muttered.

"My favorite holiday is Halloween, and my favorite songs are my own songs of course! Because I wrote them!"

"My favorite song is Firework by Katy Perry and my favorite holiday is April Fools for two reasons: I can get back at the countries that forget me, and that's also the day I met Prussia." Canada blushed as Prussia grabbed him in a tight bear hug.

"You're so adorable, Birdie."

"My favorite holiday is Easter." Italy meowed. "And my favorite song is Volare."

"I guess I like New Year's." Germany said. "And as I've said before, I prefer old-fashioned music and one of my favorite pieces of music would be Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata."

Canada smiled warmly. "Hi there! It's nice to see one of my citizens here. I really appreciate people like you."

"Yeah, mein Birdie deserves more attention." Prussia said and snuggled up next to Canada (both of them ignored the fangirling author behind them.

_The-Always-Angel_

_Science, eh Cocoa? You know what that means, right?  
We lock the boy in a room with a chemistry set and various types of alchohol,  
and we have DRUNK SCIENCE!  
Or Science Bros. Science Bros is good.  
Prussia- Here, I got you a hundred cans each of purple and red body paint, and  
two cans of yelllow. (Bonus points if any of them hit Germany's head!) You  
know what to do.  
Canada- What do you think of low-fat maple syrup?  
Germany- In Heaven, the engineers are German. In Hell, the policemen are.  
Italy- You did something with her. Something naughty. Something that means you  
lost your v-card before Germany.  
-Angel_

A devious grin flickered across Chocolateismylover's face. Before anyone could react, she quickly typed something out on the laptop and all four countries found themselves locked in a rather spacious closet with a chemistry set, alcohol, and cans of purple, red, and yellow body paint. A camera had been mounted on the ceiling in order to capture all of the action.

Chocolateismylover observed cheerful as the four nations proceeded to get drunk, screw around with dangerous chemicals, almost blow up the house, and played a game with similar rules to paintball, but a bit less structures. It all ended with the two couples performing certain reproductive acts that made the author grateful for her nosebleed cream (Apparently neko Italy had prompted a few fetish from Germany). After they were done, she broadcast the questions over an intercom.

Canada, his cheeks flushed with alcohol, practically shouted "THAT LOW FAT SHIT? THAT CRAP IS ALL AMERICA'S FAULT BECAUSE HE'S GETTING FAT OFF MY SYRUP AND HE WON'T GET OFF HIS BUTT LONG ENOUGH TO EXERCISE!"

Germany just grumbled into his glass of beer.

Italy licked his hand. "I'm not saying that I did, and I'm not saying I didn't." His tail swished behind he as he spoke.

Nearly breathless from laughter, Chocolateismylover finally let out the countries and waited for them to sober up a bit before answering one last question.

_D. :_

_D.C: UNNNCCCLLEEE MAAAATTTIIEE!...Hi. C: How are you? And musn't  
forget my second awesomest uncle, Uncle Preuße! Hi. C: (Uncle Mattie is  
awesomest!)  
Couver: *sigh* Hi dad! How have you been?  
D.C: Enough chit-chat! Down to seriousness!  
Couver: Ummm  
D.C: Italy! Before you two got together, did you ever had anyone get in your  
way just as you were about to put the moves on Germany?If so, who? And what  
did you do to them? Germany! Which is cuter? Italy taking a siesta? Or  
Chibitalia from your memories? Randomness quota is now filled. Your turn Van!  
Couver: Gee thanks. Hi guys, Germany, where is your favorite place to vacation  
in Italy?  
D.C: *giggle*  
Couver: ITALY THE COUNTRY, not the nation! Come on Casey!  
D.C: Sorry! I can't help it! *giggles while stifling a nosebleed*  
Couver: Oh for the love of! Gah! Italy! Do you have any phobias? The rest of  
you can answer that too.  
D.C: I have a fear of stupid people. :)  
Couver: Oh joy. (note the sarcasm)  
D.C: Random joke! What is a bottemless pit of comedy?  
Couver: *groan* I don't know, what?  
D.C: Sar-chasm!  
Badum dish!  
Couver: Lovely. Bye guys.  
D.C: Bya guys!_

Italy shook his head. "Nope! Well, he does have a few fangirls, but he fought them off easily enough." He squeezed Germany's arm to emphasize his point.

"Um, to be honest, Italy is actually rather cute when he's sleeping." Germany said as Italy kissed his cheek. "And my favorite place to vacation in Italy is-STOP LAUGHING BRUDER! It's not that funny!"

"Kesesesese."

"Anyway, my favorite place to vacation is Venice. And I don't have any phobias."

"Well I'm kind of afraid of everything but I'm scared that the world will run out of pasta most!" Italy said, shuddering at the thought.

"I don't have any phobias either, or at least, not one that I'm aware off." Chocolateismylover said. "Unless you count a fear of vegetables."

"I'm afraid of weight-loss programs after seeing how obsessed Alfred got over them." Canada said.

"The Awesome me isn't afraid of anything." Prussia bragged. Canada shot him a look. "Fine, I'm afraid of Slendy, THERE I said it!"

"Alright, let's wrap things up for now, I'm tired." Chocolateismylover yawned. "I'll finish the rest of the questions in my mail tomorrow, but until then, see you guys!"


	37. Chapter 37

Chocolateismylover breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay, time to finish off these questions!"

Italy, whose neko potion had worn off, was cuddling with Germany, but he perked up at the news.

"Ve! Let's hear some!"

_Fezzes64: _

_Fezzes are read, the TARDIS is blue, Bowties are cool, and so are  
you! And pasta...XD  
Italy: Veeeee!  
Germany: *Facepalm*  
Fezzes64: I have questions :3 Germany, do you know what a Jammie Dodger is...?  
Germany: No, I know what a Draft Dodger is.  
Britain: I know what a Jammie Dodger is...  
Prussia: Then it MUST be awful.  
Fezzes64:...ANYway, Italy, I WUVS YOUR ACCENT!  
Italy: *Giggles*  
Fezzes64:...*Smiles* Want some Pasta? *Offers to everyone*_

"Hello fellow Whovian!" Chocolateismylover greeted cheerfully.

"Veee! I would love some pasta!" was all Italy said.

"Why is everyone so annoyed at the fact that I couldn't figure out Italy was a person from my barely remembered childhood?" Germany asked.

"Maybe because it was obvious." Prussia suggested.

"Well YOU knew all along, and you didn't tell me so this is partially your fault."

"HEY! I had awesome reasons."

"Like what?"

"…"

"Um, isn't anyone wondering why another Germany and Prussia were in the question?" Canada pointed out.

"Oh yeah, that is kind of weird." Prussia said.

"Maybe they're from an alternate universe or something." Germany offered.

_Blackrose:_

_I start my questions I want you to know got attacked by my cat who  
wants to kill me:(Any whoOn vith zhe questions!*coughs*Sorry about the accent.  
Prussia:What's your favorite type of music?If it's rock/metal have you heard  
the song Blood by In This Moment?If not then surely the awesome you can handle  
it,unless your not awesome.*Provoking him to listen to it*  
Canada:What you do if America started running down the stairs saying  
"Dudedudedudedudedude*falls down the stairs*"DUUUUUUDE!"Because he heard  
elevater music (that I 'didn't' instal to see his reaction)in the bathroom  
while peeing?  
Germany:What would you do if a little person came in and hugged your leg  
saying "I Wubbis You!"?  
Italy:What would you do if someone made a law banding pasta from the WHOLE  
entire world?_

"Oh, I hope you're okay!" Canada said sympathetically.

"Kesesese, you're absolutely right, rock and metal are the Awesome Me's favorite types of music. Nein, I haven't heard that song but I will listen to it after the questions."

"Um. What?" Was all Germany said before a a chibi appeared and hugged his leg and said "I wubbis you!" Before disappearing.

"At this point, I'm not even going to ask."

Italy began panicking. "WHAT! No pasta! But what will I eat? WAAAAHHH!"

Germany tried to calm down Italy. "It was just a hypothetical question, Liebe. No one has made a law like that." Italy breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness. I was scared for a moment there!"

Canada frowned at his question in confusion. "What do you mean by-" Canada began before a loud cry of "DUDEDUDEDUDEDUDEDUDE!" was followed by America falling down the stairs in front of the other countries. Canada turned back to the screen and America picked himself up.

"Thank you." Canada said seriously. "That was one of the best moments of my life."

"What are you talking about?" America whined. "That was the scariest thing that ever happened to me. I think there's a ghost in that bathroom. It literally scared the crap out of me."

Chocolateismylover, Canada, Italy, and Prussia all burst into laughter at the last statement. America stomped out the door angrily and Chocolateismylover picked herself off the floor, wiping tears of mirth from her eyes as she clicked on the next question.

_J. Harkness:Hello, hello. Captain Jack Harkness, at your service.  
And if I may ask, who are you?  
(Can't I say hello to anyone? What do you mean, it's Chocola-)  
Oh, Cocoa, it's you!  
(How was I supposed to know? You just said, 'send them a note,' how was I  
supposed to know she was there?)  
We miss you, Beautiful! The TARDIS just isn't the same without-  
(This is young Cocoa? So she hasn't met the other you yet? What about River?)  
WAIT. You're alone, in an isolated building, with four grown men?  
I thought we talked about this. It's okay if you run off more than Rose-  
(Oh, stop whining, we all miss her.)  
-Just make sure one of your captors is female first! They could do horrible  
things to you, Cocoa! And that's coming from me!  
(She's with who? And you're not worried? I mean, Mattie and Felly and Luddy  
are all fine, but you know how I feel about Gil! Yes, I know he's a married  
man, but he might not be yet!)  
Anyway, my dear sister-figure, the Doctor wanted me to tell you that-  
(Oh my God, Doctor, if you don't shut up, I'll kill you! Until you run out of  
lives and stay dead!)  
Anyway, the Doc's sorry about the Daleks.  
Oh, and if Prussia dares to even touch you, it is our duty as your family to  
kill him. And I don't care that he's awesome and practically immortal. I have  
my ways.  
-Captain Jack Harkness_

Chocolateismylover fell over from shock. "Jack Harkness? I know Jack Harkness in the future? Awesome!"

"Hey that's my line!"

"Shut up Prussia! Anyway, Hi Jack! It's great to hear from you even if I haven't met you yet from my perspective! I promise you, I'm alright. The 'isolated building' is my own house, and all of the men are in serious relationships, including Prussia, so I'm safe. Besides, I can , mostly take care of myself, remember the Daleks? And by the way tell The Doctor that I've finally forgiven _him."_

"I think Chocolate is fangirling again." Italy said as the author rolled around on the floor laughing in delight.

_sarah89702  
Ciao you three! Italy! It's your sorellina Filettino!  
I'm a micronation in south Italy to clarify! It's nice to meet you all. You  
can all call me Adalina.  
Anyways I have a couple of questions for you guys.  
First of all. I'm curious. What are you guys favorite pairings. Besides Gerita  
of course.  
Second I've obviously seen alot of Doctor Who references here. But I've never  
watched it. I figured England's television shows would be like his cooking. Is  
it a good show?  
Finally, I'm curious about something. If you could imagine the perfect date,  
what would it be?  
Hopefully the update comes soon!  
Arrivederci!  
Filettino (Adalina) Vargas_

"Ciao sorella!" Italy waved. "How are Romano and Seborga and the others? You're question is really hard but I think that Big Brother France and England are a cute couple even if I'm scared to death of England's eyebrows."

Germany squirmed. "I'm not really interested in the other countries romantic lives but Austria and Hungary are a nice couple I suppose."

"Birdie and I make the best couple because we're awesome!" Prussia shouted and Canada shook his head in embarrassment and amusement.

"Um, I think that Japan and Greece are adorable because of all the cats." Canada said shyly.

"I love PruCan, but I think everyone knew that." Chocolateismylover said. "And to answer your question, England's tv shows are probably the funniest compared to the other countries. Doctor Who is sci-fi/fantasy with a lot of humor, and Sherlock has funny moments. And let's not forget Monty Python's Flying Circus, which was one of the funniest shows in history. If you like time-travel, aliens, drama, being a tiny bit confused at times, and humor, then you will love Doctor Who."

Italy and Germany looked at each other.

"I think a lovely candlelight dinner at one of my restaurants and a walk along the beach to watch the sunset would be a perfect date." Italy said and Germany's cheeks were tinted slightly pink.

"Any date is wonderful as long as it's with you." Germany said haltingly and Italy hugged him, showering his cheeks with kisses making the author "awww" a lot.

_Reba G._

_Italy: Well, that'll make sense since your an artist. But why did you freak out on one of Japan's porn books?  
Germany: I kind of figured you'd blame Prussia for that. It has to come somewhere, right?  
Prussia: -_- Prussia, you're one hell of an awesome wuss. Anyway, why do you hate Russia so much?  
Canada: What kind of a moron would keep on mistaking you for America?! I could totally see the the difference and people don't see that?! Unbelievable! Anyway, how did you meet your bear, Kumajiro, for the first time? Also, what good do you get out of being invisable to you anyway?  
Chocolate: *hits you on the head* AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! How many times do I have to ask you?!  
Fine the, I'll send you a link of a playthrough with a commentary with it!: watch?vjIS-olKDH50  
You might need some popcorn cause this could be a while and you'll love this guy, he's HILARIOUS so it'll be best to set my review last so you'll have time for questions. :)_

_…_

_You know, forget about AMA. I'm pretty sure your annoyed and my  
obssession is slowly dieing. so, forget about it unless it's too late._

Chocolateismylover looked down in shame. "I'm sorry, I've just been too busy and I haven't been able to see it. FORGIVE ME!"

Italy threw his hands in the air. "I was just surprised that Japan had porn at all. I honestly had no idea he was a pervert!"

Germany glanced at Prussia and sighed. "I suppose."

"What was that supposed to mean?! Anyway, I hate Russia because he's an unawesome country who took control of me after World War II, forcing many of my people, most of whom were innocent of Nazi crimes, to leave. I will never forgive him for that."

Canada put his hand on Prussia's shoulder. "Yeah, it's tough sometimes for Prussia and me because the others often ignore us. But the advantage is that we can play lots of pranks on the others and never get caught because people either didn't see me or thought America was doing it. Of course, it sometimes backfires if I'm caught and mistaken for America before they find the real one, but I'm pretty good at getting out in time."

"Okay, that's enough questions for now." Chocolateismylover said. "I think we'll work on more after dinner. Until then, see ya!"


	38. Chapter 38

"Good...good...Oh, that one's nice! That one's too blurry but this one seems fine...good...good." Chocolateismylover mumbled to herself as she shifted through the photos she had taken previously when she had locked the four countries in the closet.

"I bet I could make a good profit if I sold these to France, Japan, and Hungary." she mused. "Then I might have some money for a decent cosplay the next time I go to a con. Too bad Italy's potion wore off, otherwise I might have been able to get more pictures of him and Germany."

The door flew open with a bang, startling the author, who quickly stuffed the photos in a drawer and turned to face Germany, trying to look as innocent as possible.

"Prussia's starting to get restless. We should have another answering session soon." Germany informed her.

"Uh huh, I see..." Chocolateismylover got up and followed the stoic German into the living room where the other countries were waiting for her.

"Come on, let's get this over with." Prussia huffed, though he was clearing eager to answer some questions.

_RedShoeParade:_  
_Hey! Let's get straight to bussiness..._  
_Germany:_  
_I've been wondering, how much can you drink before you get drunk?_  
_Italy:_  
_Do you actually like France? You guys talk a lot but you never actually spend_  
_time together._  
_Canada:_  
_Are you planning on getting back at America?_  
_All:_  
_Have you guys ever been attacked by an animal?_  
_Chocolateismylover:_  
_Why are you so funny? Is it just natural or are you evil?_  
_Love,_  
_RedShoeParade_  
"Assuming that you are talking about German beer, I usually need to drink around three or four glasses before I start to become intoxicated. With other beers, it might take more. And as for the other question, I once got attacked by France's bird." Germany explained.

Italy nodded earnestly. "Of course I like Big Brother France! We just don't spend a lot of time together because he didn't like Germany so it got awkward to hang around him. But we're pretty close, now that he's accepted Germany. Oh, and I once got attack by Germany's dogs, but they were just playing."

"Well I said before that I do get back at America by playing pranks on other countries and blaming him, so yes, I do." Canada answered "I don't know if what Kumikichi does is really attacking, but other than that I've never really been attacked by an animal."

"His name is Kumajiro, Birdie." Prussia corrected. "And the Awesome Me has never been attacked by animals because they respect my awesome!"

"Do little sisters count as animals?" Chocolateismylover asked.

And somewhere in the real world, Chocolateismylover's sister sneezed.

"You really think I'm funny?" Chocolateismylover's eyes watered with joy. "THANK YOU! Um, I don't I'm evil, so maybe it comes naturally? But in my opinion, a lot of people I know are funnier than me. Almost every time I make a good joke it's unintentional."

_Kinta101:_  
_Hey! It's me again. Glad you are enjoying the nosebleed cream. I swear it is a small miracle. Anyways here are my questions_  
_Italy:What was it like being raised by Hungary and Austria? Who's idea was it that you were a girl and should wear dress? Also do you have any negative feeling towards Austria? (considering he was the one that seperated you and Romano as kids)_  
_Germany: Considering you were raised by Prussia, how did you end up being so serious? I mean, you guys are complete opposites. Do you have anything in common with Prussia? How do you feel about the fact that he is no longer a nation? Are you worried that he might ever end up like Germaina and Roman Empire?_  
_Canada: First things first, HUGS! *tackles Canada* I love you so much! And Yes I am a Canadian. *Gets off Canada before Prussia killls me* Anyways... How is your relationship with your family? I know they forget about you sometimes but what it like when they do remember? How do you feel about one of your national symbol being sold to America? (I'm talking about Tim Hortons. It was a Canadian thing and then America bought it. I am so annoyed about that!) Also what is the most romantic thing Prussia has done for you?_  
_Prussia: Sorry, dude. Had to hug my nation. Don't kill me. Ummm... Why did you adopt HRE? I'm pretty sure you found him in a battlefeild by why did you decided to rasie him? Do you have any funny/embarrsing stories about Germany as a kid? Also like Canada, What is the most romantic thing Canada has done for you?_

"It was kind of tough having to do all of Austria's chores and there was almost never any pasta, but he could also be nice at times and I don't feel bad towards him, because fratello seemed to like having Spain pay attention to him even if he wouldn't admit it. Hungary was the one who dressed me up as a girl because

she thought they made me look cute and that made Austria think I was a girl." Italy said.  
"I'm not sure why I'm so serious. I think it's just part of my personality. And yes, Prussia and I do have quite a bit in common. We're both heavy drinkers, we are good at being soldiers, and we are both very punctual." Germany said. "It's sad that Bruder isn't a nation anymore, but I don't think he's going to leave me

along any time soon."

"YOU KNOW IT, BRUDER!"

Canada smiled. "Hi. It's nice to see you again. Anyway, when the others remember me, family get togethers can be nice. A little chaotic, but nice. And I'm very annoyed with America. Every time I do something to make me stand out, he somehow steals the spotlight. The most romantic thing Prussia has ever done for me is bake me a cake from scratch and and decorate it himself for my birthday."

Prussia put him arm around Canada protectively. "As long as you don't make a move on him you're fine." he said. "I adopted Bruder because it seemed wrong to just leave him there and I needed to teach someone else to appreciate my awesomeness. Kesesese, Bruder was the cutest kid. One time, Hungary and Austria visited to see him when I told them it was Holy Rome and he pointed at Hungary's breasts as asked why she was bumpy on top. Kesesesese, I couldn't breathe from laughing so hard and I still make fun of bruder for that." Prussia had to fully calm down before he could answer the last question. "The most romantic thing that Birdie has done for me is find a way for me to survive after I was dissolved. He petitioned for me to become part of Eastern Germany instead of being totally dissolved, so that I still represented a people. Nowadays, West has pretty much taken over the work for the whole country so I just hang around and bug him."

_Anime-Jazumin:_  
_Yay Canada!_  
_I'm so happy Russia's not sitting on my Homeland right now_  
_(fears takes over for a minute)_  
_Ok all better so Germany do you remeber the frist Valantines day with Italy_  
_when he gave you rose's and the Dream you had of Chibi Italy giving you he's_  
_underwear...and do you still have the pushbrom the paniting of chibi Italy and_  
_the bunny and the Underwear._  
_Prussiadont hurt me and plus we all know that Germanys Holy RoAh I mean HRE!_  
_HAHaha..._  
_Also Prussia where's Awesome little Gilbrid? isn't he always with you I hope_  
_Denmark didn't take him again..._  
_Italy! did you know there's away to make photao's tast better! just bake them_  
_with Italy seaser souse in a oven! no laughing Prussia!_  
_And Canada! yay would you like to come to my schools pancake Day we get all we_  
_can eat pancakes but many diffreant kinds! oh and How's Englands and America's_  
_umm how do I put this have they fanilly let the pain of the war that won_  
_Americas freedom over with and gotting togetter yet? and how dose Papa France_  
_feel about you and Prussia oh and what do you do when someone makes fun of_  
_hockey? or when someone plays Justin Beiber music?_  
_and back to Italy! has your brother and Spain started dateing yet?_  
_Bye and not all Canadia's say a! a_

Germany gave a small smile. "Yes I do. I looked through all of the stuff in my cellar and I found all of those things. By the way, I do know that I'm HRE by now."

"Oh Gilbird? He's back home with Kumajiro. I didn't want the tire the little guy out."

"Hmm," Italy mulled over the idea. "That does sound kind of tasty. He didn't notice Prussia snickering in the background.

"I would love to go to Pancake Day. It sounds great!" Canada responded enthusiastically. "And um, I don't know how to tell you this, but England is actually together with France, not America. They both agreed it was too weird to date each other due to England raising America from childhood. And France accepted more easily than you think, although he warned Prussia that if he mistreated me, his 'five meters' would suffer for it. When someone makes fun of me, I smile, laugh, and sneakily prank them later with Prussia's help."

"Fratello?" Italy shrugged. "If he is, he isn't telling me and he would deny it if I asked so I honestly don't know."

_CanadianShikigami_  
_Thank you for saving me Vati and Papa!_  
_Germany, if you had to eithor kill your self or Italy to save the rest of the_  
_world what would you do and why! Italy can answer too._  
_Papa, have you ever tried gingerbread cake? You eat it with hot maple syrup_  
_and vanilla ice cream. Yum!_  
_Chocolate, but Grell's coat is so pretty! Oh and here *give box of_  
_chocolates.* I would have thought Valentines day or Halloween would bw you_  
_favorite holday because you get chocolate._  
_May I come visit you guys some time? Please?_  
_Aurevoir!_

Germany looked quite solemn as he answered. "I would never kill Italy. If it was necessary, I would kill myself to save the world.

Italy shook his head. "I really don't want to answer that. I don't want to kill anybody!"

Prussia grinned. "Of course I've tried it! Your papa makes great gingerbread cake!"

Chocolateismylover shook her head in pretend dissapointment. "Oh whatever shall we do with you- Ooh chocolate! Um, the problem with you visiting is that my house is getting kind of full so it would be kind of tricky, plus it wouldn't be fair to everyone else, so I'm afraid I have to say no. You understand right?"

_Reba G.:_  
_I forgive you. I was getting worried about you the past two weeks. I'm worried NOW actually._  
_Anyway, talk and question time:_  
_Italy: Wow. I feel sorry for your eyes. And Hey, i'm learning about your grandpa Rome right now in World history! Ain't that awesome! :D_  
_Germany: Either Prussia or the time you accedently pulled down Italy bloomers when your trying to help him get unstuck from the shoot to get the Christmas decorations. This is one of the times you were Holy Rome. You had NO IDEA of how to help Italy without "her getting mad at you". XD_  
_Prussia: Nothing -_-. Anyway, at the time you learned that Hungary was a girl, the HARD way, why blame god? He had nothing to do with 'that'! ... You know I laughed HARD when you did that. AND HUNGARY DIDN'T KNOW OR CARE!XD And why ask a question like that asking if she had a "little Santa Clause"?_  
_Canada: HAHAHA! That does sound like a good advantage! Also, getting the last laugh if America got in trouble. Anyway, you didn't answer my other question: where and when did you meet Kumajiro? And, I heard when it comes to hockey, you go bat-shit crazy. Is that true? And if it is, did you play it with America to get back at that little baseball-catching fiasco? And, when America said that your grandma sounds "hot", would that make her HIS grandma too?_  
_Since Christmas is coming, what are all of you gonna do? And what do you want for Christmas?_  
_Since you are still alive, here have an early christmas present:_  
_Here's a way for even the GRINCH to ruin watch?vDA_HiO2wuAs&featurerelated_  
_What's so sad is that in Finland, they actually EAT REINDEER! and guess who Santa is in the Hetalia world! DX_

"Wow! You're learning about Grandpa Rome? That's is so cool! And I would like pasta for Christmas!" Italy exclaimed.

"I don't know what you mean!" Prussia sniffed. "It's not like it's my fault that God made Hungary a little man-boy-girl thing. DO NOT QUESTION MY AWESOMENESS! Oh, and I would love a new electric guitar for Christmas."

"I've had Kuma since before France made me his colony. I found him one day in the snow and I took him with me and tamed him. He somehow learned to talk and we became friends from then on. I admit, I do get a bit overexcited when it comes to hockey. Yes, I kicked America's ass at hockey to get back at him for the baseball incident. And yes, that is also America's grandmother, but he didn't think about it when he said it. He always says things without really thinking about them. You don't have to get me anything for Christmas, but I would like some rare brand of maple syrup."

"I suppose I would like for someone to teach Italy self defense for Christmas." Germany said. "But I don't think that's going to happen soon."

"I would love some money for a cosplay." Chocolateismylover hinted.

After all five of them watched the video, they were in shock.

"Finland eats his own reindeer?!"

_Slender Man:_  
_Hello Choclate...Hello Nations. I heard about you and I think It_  
_might be fun if we where to...Play a bit. how pretty you would be. you bright_  
_blood pooling. your organs sliding outturning to mush in the hands. Matties_  
_buetiful porclin face...I could keep something from each of you...Prussia your_  
_afraid of me? how... Italy you might even taste like pasta...Delicious! I'll_  
_be there no matter WHAT I will have you...I'm watching what you do ALWAYS_  
_watching...Who knew Germany was so 'Flexible'...I'm comming...And It will be_  
_so much...FUN! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAH!_

Italy and Prussia screamed and grabbed onto each other. Canada looked shocked and Germany looked pissed. Chocolateismylover was the only one who appeared calm as she typed something on her computer and speaking at the same time.

"You know, it's really funny how you think that just because you threaten us, you have power over us and can do whatever you want. You've threatened my friends and now you've pissed off the wrong person. Even if what I'm about to do doesn't make you stop, maybe the fact that I'm friends with a certain doctor will?"

She finished typed and folded her arms with a smirk on her face.

"What did you do?" Canada asked.

"That's the great thing about being an author. I can do a lot of things. Right now, Slendy has his own personal Navi flying around and pestering him with

"Hey!" and "Listen!" If that doesn't stop him from bothering us, I can send Jar Jar Binks after him too."

Prussia burst into laughter . "Kesesese. I wish I could see his face- oh wait he doesn't have one! That's even more funny!"

_Arthur K:_  
_To whomever it was who installed music in the bathroom, thank you. It_  
_was the best thing I've ever witnessed. And I got to watch them film the first_  
_season of Doctor Who._  
_Speaking of, who's your favorite Doctor? Mine's the first, but that might be_  
_because William was a close friend. Tom's awfully nice, too._  
_Oh, and, Poppet? The frog says to tell you that the nosebleed cream can have_  
_strange side effects. Appearantly, he once went a week with a purple nose._  
_-England_

Chocolateismylover had to think a while. "I haven't seen much of Classic Who, but from what I've seen I like Four. But since I know him better, I think Nine is my favorite."

Her brow furrowed as she read the next part. "That could be problematic." She went into the bathroom and the four countries heard a loud scream, before she staggered back out, looking shocked. The other countries were confused.

"What's wrong? You don't look any different."

Chocolateismylover merely lifted up her shirt to show that on both her sides just under her ribs, she had what appear to be a series of folds of tissue on her skin.

"I have gills."

**Will Chocolateismylover ever get rid of her new gills? Will Slenderman return for revenge? Will this fanfiction ever make sense? Find out in the next chapter of Ask GerIta!**


	39. Chapter 39

**I know I haven't posted in a while, but to be honest it seems like I'll just be uploading once a week or so. Oh, and by the way, I haven't read some of the books that are mentioned as answers to one of the questions, so don't ask any questions about Umberto Eco's books or Scott Pilgrim. **  
**And people: I am starting to get tired of having to answer the same questions so think carefully about what you are going to ask okay? I've lost count of how many times Germany and Italy have been asked what their first date was like. BE MORE CREATIVE! This only goes for a few people so I hope too many people weren't offended just now**

"Let's not take too long with this okay? I kind of want to work on some other stuff after this." Chocolateismylover told the countries. Without any further ado, they started answering. questions.  
_Reba G:Sad that Finland does eat poor Blitzen, huh?_  
_Questions:_  
_Italy: Of course. But, what else BESIDES pasta?_  
_Germany: You didn't reply on the other thing I said of how your pervertness_  
_started. *snickers*_  
_Prussia: *mumbles* I was just asking. Where did it say I was questioning your_  
_awesomness? And, since you were there, when did Hungary find out she was a_  
_girl and finding out that the "muscles" on her chest are actually "babies_  
_first milk bottles"? Why i ask you because she has bound to tell SOMEONE_  
_right?_  
_Canada: I see why people take "american idiot" so seriously. Damn, I wish I_  
_could've seen you kick America's **. Anyway, is Cuba STILL picking on you_  
_because you look like the idiot or did he finally stop? If he's still going_  
_*grabs glass wine bottle* I'll protect you._  
_Chocolate: There are ALWAYS side effects, huh? Anyway, any other Yaoi you like_  
_besides these two? HECK, do you like any Yaoi BESIDES hetalia itself?_  
_I'm getting nosebleeds from all the Yaoi drama CD's I was hearing and a whole_  
_lot of laughs from people recording their reaction to 2 Girls 1 cup XD I never_  
_saw it or PLAN case you guys never saw it, DON"T EVER DO SO! In case you are_  
_planning to, you have been WARNED!_  
_Prussia: uh...never mind. You don't have to answer that question about_  
_Hungary. I figured it out. But, seriously, was the crotch cloth necessary?_  
"Hmm..." Italy thought hard. "I guess I would love some more art supplies for Christmas."  
"Can everyone please leave the subject of my pervertedness alone?" Germany asked.  
"Apparently not."  
Prussia shrugged. "Hungary told me she found out she was a girl when she started having "monthly problems" and that everything made sense after that. And yes, she needed my awesome crotch cloth whether she wanted it or not."  
Canada winced at the mention of Cuba. "We're friends... but it's still hard for him to distinguish between me and my brother."  
Chocolateismylover smiled weakly. "Yeah, I'm still getting used to it. My swimming has improved a lot though. And yes I do like other yaoi. I like FrUk, PoLiet, SuFin, Giripan, and outside of Hetalia I also like Science Bros from The Avengers, Sebastian and Grell from Kuroshituji, and a few yaoi pairings in Ouran High School Host Club."  
Everyone shuddered at the idea of watching the video and moved on.  
_The-Always-Angel_  
_So, just to be clear, this is what happens when I leave for a week:_  
_You have DRUNK SCIENCE, (and yes, those words must always be capitalized.)_  
_I never got any pictures from aforementioned DRUNK SCIENCE,_  
_Italy was a neko,_  
_I still didn't get any pictures,_  
_Slender wrote, (How can he write without any eyes?)_  
_And you developed gills because of a magic cream that keeps you from having_  
_fangirl nosebleeds._  
_Just a normal week in the life of Chocolateismylover._  
_Can I just take a moment? Cocoa and Prussia, feel free to join in. MOFFAT!_  
_*shakes fist at sky.*_  
_I just got around to watching Angels Take Manhattan, and then, because I was_  
_sad, I watched Sherlock. Reichenbach Falls, to be exact._  
_John's monolouge killed me: "One more thing, Sherlock, one more miracle. For_  
_me. Don't. Be. Dead."_  
_And then Sherlock was alive and I wanted to kill him. And it's all Moffat's_  
_fault._  
_So, speaking of, what's your opinion on Johnlock? I still haven't quite_  
_figured it out. It's kinda up there with Timeshipping. Ugh, Timeshipping._  
_Ooh, nations, can you all tell me your favorite books?_  
"I still have to develop all the pictures before i send them out. And yes, apparently it's difficult for me to have a normal week. " Chocolateismylover said. "I know how you feel. That whole sceen was just...gah. I like Johnlock I guess. I don't consider it canon, but the actors do have a lot of great chemistry. As for my favorite book... it's tricky because there are so many, but the Harry Potter series will always have a special place in my heart."  
"I like The Name of the Rose by Umberto Eco." Italy said.  
"I rather enjoyed Faust by Johann Wolfgang." Germany answered.  
Prussia looked slightly chagrined. "I've always enjoyed reading the Brother's Grimm collection of fairy tales."  
"I've gotten into the Scott Pilgrim books." Canada answered simply.  
_YouTube Powers of Stupidity:_  
_Mya: Time to ask questions_  
_Mike: From live in..._  
_Mika Mycheal: LE CLOSET! With...the Green Group!_  
_-Questions from the Green Group (aka: Mya, Mika, Mike and Mycheal)_  
_Mya- So, Germany, Italy...when you started dating, where was your first date?_  
_Same goes for Prussia and Canada, too._  
_What are your favorite colors?! Because mine's neon green!_  
_Mike: Wait...why did you ask that last question?_  
_Mya: *smiles a bit innocently* Is it so bad? *pouts*_  
_Mike- How will you react if...we are (somewhat?) Vocaloid singers, and that_  
_Mya's personality involves a bit of Italy's personality?_  
_Mika- Can you let me film your yaoi?! *holds up camera* Same goes to you too,_  
_Prussia and Canada!_  
_And I send pictures of it...ALL AROUND THE WORLD?_  
_Mycheal: Yaoi freak..._  
_Mika: *glares at Mycheal* Shut up! Like you can say any better about your_  
_perverted tendencies! I will always wonder why you are Mya's male_  
_counterpart..._  
_Mycheal- I have always heard of Italian food tasting good...could I try it?_  
_Same goes to German food too...let's hope that it breaks the record of 'Best_  
_food ever', cause French food is #1!_  
_Mya: Ciao! See you later!_  
_-From the Green Group_  
_(To le author- Actually, these four, and some other eight people, are OCs for_  
_this fandom and two other fandoms. Just so you know.)_  
"Italy and I had our first official date at a restaurant in Venice." Germany answered.  
"Prussia had a pretty simple date. We went for a hike and had a picnic." Canada said.  
"My favorite color is yellow like Germany's hair!" Italy chirped, snuggling up next to his boyfriend. Germany blushed.  
"My favorite color is blue." Germany said.  
"My favorite color is black." Prussia said.  
"I like red." Canada answered.  
Everyone agreed that while it was weird that the questioners were Vocaloid, it wasn't the weirdest thing they had seen.  
"You don't need to film their yaoi, I'm doing that already." Chocolateismylover responded without think before covering her mouth and blushing. She hoped her pictures were hidden well enough for the others to not find (That, and she needed to make copies of some of the stuff she was writing). "Um, anyway, Italian food is wonderful. I love it! I would recommend trying it."  
_hetalialuver:_  
_Hello okay pls pls put my questions on here im doin this at_  
_12:27!_  
_Italy and germany: wat would u do if prussia became a minister and planned to_  
_get u two married?_  
_Prussia: ur awesome!_  
_Canada: my friend luvs u! Oh and can u tell america tht i hav a super big_  
_crush on him? Thx_  
_To author: ur so awesome and i like chocolate too!_  
_Hasta la pasta!._  
Italy and Germany looked at each other. "I'm not sure I can that happening," Germany began.  
"-But I guess we would do it!" Italy said.  
"Kesesese, of course I'm awesome, I invented it!" Prussia grinned.  
"Gil..." Canada signed. "Thank you, and I'll tell America that, though it will probably inflate his ego more."  
After Canada and Prussia finished, they looked at each other.  
"We should kind of get going. We've been guests too long in this fic so we should be going. Bye."  
Chocolateismylover was dissapointed, but she said goodbye with Germany and Italy as the couple left.  
_summerof1999_  
_Hello! My name is Bronzie GYAAAAAHHH GERMANY ITALY! YOU ARE BOTH SOOOOO_  
_CUTTTTEEE *ahem* anyway I have a few questions_  
_1. *For Italy* Italy have you ever read any creepy pasta...?_  
_2. *For Germany* Italy has just woken up from an awful nightmare...What do you_  
_do...? (\3/)_  
_3. *For Germany and Italy* Your lover has just been bitten by a very poisonous_  
_Spider/Snake...What do you do...?_  
_4. *For Germany* What's your biggest fear *Aside from Italy dying/getting_  
_hurt*_  
_*Toodles_  
"No I haven't." Italy answered, shivering. "From what I've heard, they're scary!"  
Germany put an arm around Italy protectively. "I would assure him that I would protect him and I would do whatever I can to stop his nightmares from coming true."  
"If Germany was bitten, I would run for help as fast as I could." Italy said.  
"And I would try to slow the poison as much as possible before attempting to heal it. Even if it meant amputation, it would be better than to lose Italy. My biggest fear is of becoming the monster that I was during World War II again and losing Italy because of it."  
"I will never let that happen to you." Italy cried as he hugged Germany tightly.  
Chocolateismylover teared up a bit at the sweetness of the answers.  
_anonime:_  
_Hi! Are you ticklish? And where the most? 3_  
_And do you have tickle fights?_  
Italy nodded. "Yes and yes to both answers. But I always lose. It's not fair because Germany isn't as ticklish!"  
_Slender Man:_  
_Oh you think this will stop me. how cute... you do relize MANY_  
_races have my aid seeing as how your beloved "Doctor" has made MANY enimes..._  
_say he was busy in the midst of a war...I'm coming and YOU nor the DOCTOR can_  
_stop me!_  
_Oh, and Italy for that little 'comment' that was made YOU will go oh so VERY_  
_VERY slowly first Choclate than Prussia then Canada. And last but least your_  
_beloved 'Doitsu' HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! oh and choclate ANYONE AND EVERYONE YOU_  
_SEND OR WHO COMES ACROSS ME WILL DIE!_  
Chocolateismylover's eyes turned cold. "You know, this is starting to get a bit old. Is that all you bogeymen want to do? Scare the crap out of people or kill them? Doesn't it ever get boring? Never mind. I can't help but notice that you need to hide behind your so called "allies" and wait for the Doctor to be out of the way before you make a move. I guess even creepy dudes who stalk and kill children can feel fear too. You're a coward, Slendy and nothing will convince me otherwise.  
And if you so much as lay a tentacle on Italy or any of the countries, so help me, I never stop until you are dead. He already went through enough with HetaOni, and I will not let him suffer like that again.  
I will give you a choice: You can leave us alone now and save yourself or take me in the place of these countries. Even if the Doctor doesn't come for me, I will do what I can to stop you. You're a bad dream, a creatures that's feasts off of human fear. So you have no face, boohoo. **I'm not afraid.** Now make your choice.  
There was a brief pause and then the whole world seemed to flicker like a snowy tv screen. When it was over, the countries blinked and rubbed their eyes.  
Chocolateismylover was gone.  
"He's got her."

**Is this fic going to go in a serious direction? I have no idea. Tell me what YOU think should happen. Do you like Chocolate enough to let her live, or should Slendy kill her?**


	40. Chapter 40

**Everyone, I am really sorry but I have been forced to end this Ask. I was informed that I am breaking some of FF's rules and that if I keep updating I will be reported to the site for not following the terms and conditions I agreed to when I joined this sight. I'm sorry that this ended at a cliffhanger, but I can't risk losing my account. ****I know that there are a lot of people who didn't get their questions answered and I apologize profusely to those people in particular.** You have all been wonderful followers and I love you all very much. I am extremely sorry. I will continue uploading stories but I won't be making any more stuff that break FF's rules.


End file.
